Connections
by belgium-morning
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco are sent to America to find someone that hopefully holds the key to putting the last remaining Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, in Azkaban. Who the find is who they least expected. HPBtVS xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except for the stuff that you don't recognize, and the stuff that belongs to Joss Whedon.

Summery: Harry, Ron, Hermione,Ginny and...Draco! are sent to America to find someonethat hopefully holds the key to putting the lastremaining Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, in Azkaban. They don't know who this man is, only his location. Will they be able to find him or will Lucius once again slip through the bars of justice?

AN: Well, i just gave it away in the disclaimer. Yep, this is a crossover. A real, honest-to-god crossover. and i will finish it as a crossover! This is just something i couldn't get out of my head so i had to write it down and i personallylike where it's going. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

An immense rushing sound suddenly started from the fireplace, startling Ron Weasley out of his slumber. He looked drearily at the fireplace to see green flames taller than Ron's 6' 4" height. He pulled himself over to the light and answered the floo call. A weathered, old face emerged from within.

Ron smiled and shook his head. _Same old professor Dumbledore. _"How are you professor?" He asked politely, years of etiquette finally shining through.

Seeing his ex-student brought a smile to the old man's face and it took years off his image. He seemed to radiate power and happiness, and his eyes twinkled in that special way of his behind his half-moon spectacles. He hadn't seen the boy…no young man, in a while. Not since he graduated from auror training and attending the party that subsequently followed at his parents' house. The now twenty-three year old was living his own life. He still had the trademark Weasley hair but it had lost some of its intensity. He had finally stopped growing, and years of Quidditch and auror training had helped him to put some muscles on his frame. "I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"As good as it gets with trying to round up Death Eaters." He responded, as a darkness showed across his eyes. Everyone knew what a hard life aurors had, especially one with as much talent as Ron had. He barely had time to eat, sleep, let alone have a social life. During seventh year, Ron finally buckled down and took studying to heart. He passed all his N.E.W.T.s with flying colors, even Potions to everyone's surprise. He also bit the bullet and asked Hermione Granger out. She of course said yes, and they've been dating ever since. He asked her three years ago to be his bride, but they haven't as of yet set a date, what with both of their schedules. She was currently upstairs sleeping. "I just got back from a shift in the field, but haven't found anything to help us in our case against Malfoy. Do you have anything that the Order's found that could help me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry my boy, but you know as much as we do. You know that I disapprove of the Ministry, but am willing to work with them through reliable sources. You probably know more than most of the Aurors in that office." He saw the disappointment flash through his eyes and regretted not being able to give him more. He wished that Ron could solve this case and he could put the last known Death Eater in Azkaban. They were so close to giving Lucius Malfoy a one-way ticket to the Specters, and he could see the determination set in his face. "While I can't give you all the information, I think I can help you in another way. Come to the next Order meeting and all will be explained." Just as his face was turning to leave the fireplace, he quickly turned back. "Oh, and could you please bring your lovely fiancé? Her presence is needed." He left Ron with these words and the green fire fell back into the logs with a slight pop. Ron went to awaken Hermione, wondering what Dumbledore was playing at. _He must have something up his sleeve. I mean, everyone knows Hermione doesn't get involved with the Ministry unless absolutely necessary. _He thought these words as he ascended the stairs to the room he shared with his fiancé.

He entered without knocking, knowing full well she was asleep. He saw the lithe form of his Hermione under the covers. She looked very peaceful. Her hair was down and spread around her face on the white pillow that contrasted with her brown locks. She had finally found a way to tame her wild hair. Her eyes were closed but under the long-lashed lids rested her hazel eyes.

She looked small in their bed, under the blue down comforter. Ron had let her pick out the colors for their room. She decided on a vibrant blue that reminded her of the water of the Caribbean, where she had visited one summer with her parents, and white. Their furniture was a dark oak, and sitting in the corner was her favorite chair. It was very awkward to Ron's eyes, but quite comfortable. It had a circular stand made of bamboo, and then resting on the stand was a shallow basin of bamboo. A circular pad made of cream-colored material rested in the basin. Hermione had had the chair since she was a little girl, and adored it.

He padded softly across the white shag carpet toward the bed. He knelt so his face was level with hers. Ron reached over and shook her body gently, saying, "Hun, time to wake-up. Dumbledore wants to see us." When this didn't wake her, he decided to play dirty. "Hermione, the library's on fire." She shot up, eyes flashing with fear and alarm. She looked around wildly, until she saw Ron shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Ronald Weasley, that's not funny. One of these days I won't fall for that."

"Sorry, but I needed to get you up in a hurry. Think you could forgive me?" He gave her the puppy-dog eyes and tried to look sincere. She looked down her nose at him for a couple of minutes, watching him squirm under her gaze, before erupting in giggles. He launched himself on the bed as her giggles became louder. They fell together on the bed laughing.

In another house, a similar scenario was taking place. Ginny Potter was fighting a losing battle with her husband, who was currently tickling her to death. Red faced, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Stop, stop. Alright I give up. You win." Harry ceased but kept his hands on her stomach.

"Nope, I want to hear you say it." He flexed his fingers in her direction, until she giggled.

"Fine." She said admitting defeat. "You were right and I was wrong."

"About…" Harry wouldn't let the subject drop until he heard her say the words he wanted to hear.

"You are a much better kisser than Dean." Ginny said, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"And don't you forget it." He responded before leaning his head down to capture her mouth with his.

Harry had finally asked her out at the end of sixth year and they had been together for three years before Harry proposed in Valentine's Day. After three years of marriage, they still acted like newlyweds. Harry had decided against becoming an auror after seeing the destruction that war caused and he wanted to help those injured by it. He went into Healing with Hermione while Ginny went to work for the Ministry in the Muggle Liaison Office.

They both heard a discreet cough sound from behind them, and turned to see their old Headmaster in their fireplace. _When will those two ever learn?_ He thought with a smile on his face. He looked appraisingly at his ex-students. Harry still had the Potter hair but it was controlled with muggle hair gels so that it looked styled rather than messy. Years of Quidditch training have helped him to retain his physique, and well toned body. He lost the glasses for contacts after getting them knocked off his face during his first night at St. Mungo's by an overexcited five year old. Ginny also hadn't changed much. She had stopped growing at 5'5", seven inches shorter than Harry. Her hair had retained its brilliance, but she let it grow out so it was down to the middle of her back.

"What can we do for you professor?" Harry asked after trying unsuccessfully to remove himself from the compromising position without too much attention.

"I have some information concerning Lucius Malfoy. I thought that since you have always partaken in Mr. Weasley's exploits, you might want to continue tradition. Also your presesnse is requested at the next Order meeting to give your reports." He immediately gained their attention at the mention of Malfoy. They both knew Ron had been hunting him for years, and anything they could do to help, they would.

"Of course. We'll be there." After a slight pause, "How's he doing?"

"As well as can be expected. He lost a lot in the war and he isn't as strong as he wants people to believe. I think in time he will be alright but for now we are just trying to keep him from falling prey to the darkness." Harry understood, and nodded grimly.

"We'll talk to him when we come. I wish we had more time to devote to him, but…" Ginny said, leaving the sentence unanswered.

"Yes, well, I really must be going, and remember the twelfth." He said before quickly leaving the couple to their business.

"I wonder how he thinks we could help Ron in his search for Malfoy." Ginny commented as she got up from the bed to change.

"I don't know. I mean I've offered a million times but Ron is determined to do it on his own. You know how he gets." Harry responded while getting more comfortable. His 36 hour shift had ended and he was going to take it easier today.

"Mmm…well, whatever it is, he'll have to accept our help because he'll never go against what Dumbledore requests, no matter how much he doesn't want to." She said as she came from her closet wearing a pair of black slacks and a silver top. She wore silver sequined flats and her hair was French braided in a crisscross fashion ending in two braids on wither side of her head. "What do you think?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Cute. Anyway, I don't know. If Ron doesn't really want any help, he'll find a way to get around his promise to Dumbledore. I mean, look what we did at Hogwarts."

"True, but…I don't know what to believe." She looked deep in thought before responding again. "Alright, I'll see you tonight when we go to the meeting. Try not to be late, you how Snape gets and we don't another rendition of last week's meeting." She said, looking meaningfully into his eyes.

He diverted his gaze before mumbling, "He started it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing my sweet."

"Right, luv ya." She said giving him a quick peck on his lips before apparating.

Dumbledore was not looking forward to this last conversation; it would be the hardest of them all. _That boy is so hard to talk to since The Battle. He lost everything and his resolve has been shattered. I wish there was something I could do, but alas, for all my knowledge, I know not the answer to this young man's heart. _

He took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire, shouting the name of his destination as he did so. He stuck his head in the now-green flames, and felt the spinning sensation until finally he arrived in a dark room.

"Hello professor. I was wondering when you would come visit me." A voice said gloomily from a couch hidden in the dark. Dumbledore couldn't see the young man but he knew that it was actually him and not an imitator.

"Yes, well, I have something I need to discuss with you, but since I am an old man, and stooping is bad for my back, I hope that you will allow me entrance into your home."

The man smirked at this. "Dumbledore, you are neither old, nor troubled with stiff limbs. If you wish to enter my house, you may." He extended his hand indicating that the professor should take the seat on the couch across from him.

Dumbledore stepped through the flames and entered the house. It was a dark and dingy place. Its owner had allowed it to fall into decay for lack of caring. The carpet was threadbare and was once a cream color but is now a dull grey. The walls were a slate color with paint peeling at the edges. The furniture was all old and had been ripped in several places; stuffing was spilling from the tears. Heavy velvet curtains covered the windows letting no light into the room; light came only from the fire. The room looked as if it had once been magnificent but was now worn.

"How are you?" Dumbledore asked as he took a seat.

The voice sounded again from the dark. "I will tell what I always tell you; I am fine. Now I know that you didn't come here to discuss my mental state, so why don't we cut the crap and you tell me why you're really here." He said this quite harshly, but the wizened old man didn't even flinch.

"I see you still have your ability for sarcasm so I'll believe your story for now." He took a breath waiting for the other man's response. When he received none, he continued. "But that is neither here nor there. I have very important things to discuss with the Order and I wish you to be there."

The man got up from his seat, and walked over to the bar at the other end of the room. He took his time, walking with a leisurely gait, across the room. Once there, he took a decanter down from the top shelf. It was crystal and caught the light from the fire. The liquid within was an amber color, and he poured it out into a snifter. He swirled in the cup before taking a sip of the fiery substance.

"Ya know, for something that is supposed to cause so many problems, this seems to mitigate my own." He said looking into the liquid, as if he wanted to drown himself in the substance. "Why do you want me to go?" He never looked up.

Dumbledore watched the young man's motions and silently grieved inside, but kept his face expressionless. "Because I do. I can't go into detail here, but you know I would never lead you astray. I only have your best interests at heart."

"Please, Dumbledore. Let's just be frank. You need me for something but you don't want to tell me, do you?" He asked, eyeing Dumbledore, searching his face for emotions, but still it showed none.

He remained silent until the younger man began to doubt what he had just said. "Alright I will come to your stupid meeting, but I'm not going to participate or talk."

"I never expected nor requested you to. I really need to get back. It was good to talk with you again." Dumbledore got up form the couch, and headed to the fireplace. "I hope you return to us soon." He said before disappearing into the fire, and leaving the man with his thoughts.

The man stared into the place where his former professor had recently departed before suddenly throwing his snifter of brandy into the fire.

"Dammit, Dumbledore. Why did you have to draw me back in? Why?" Tears leaked from grey orbs as he fell onto the couch in a heap, sobbing.

That night, Ron was walking into the square with Hermione when he noticed a shadow coming from the opposite side. He took Hermione's hand into his own and pulled his wand from inside his coat. Then he heard his best friend's voice and relaxed his muscles. He put his wand away without anyone noticing.

They walked up to the house without acknowledging the other group's existence. Once inside, much joy was spread around. "I hate not being able to talk when coming up to Headquarters." Ron commented as he hugged Ginny.

"I know but rules are rules."

"Harry, please when have we ever paid attention to the rules?" His friend asked him with a smirk.

The room was filled with laughter as they headed down the hall into the kitchen. The group walked in to find several other members scattered around the table. A young girl with black hair with green streaks was seated next to a haggard looking man. They were talking amiably about the recent win of the Chudley Cannons. Ron went over to talk with them, while Hermione rolled her eyes in his direction. Also in the room were some of their old teachers. McGonagall was seated next to Snape and Flitwick, talking of the latest developments at the ministry. Ron's brothers were scattered about the room with their respective wives. Molly was stirring something on the stove while Arthur was standing near the door with Dumbledore.

"It's good to see you all again. The school hasn't quite been the same since your departure." McGonagall commented once all were seated. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table with her on his right and Snape on his left. Flitwick was next then Remus followed by his wife, Dora (formerly known as Tonks), and next to him was Angelina, George's wife, who was seated next to her, on his left sat Katie, Fred's wife, and finally at the end was Molly. At the other end, Arthur resided. Next to him was Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Fluer, Bill, Charley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt was seated on the right of McGonagall.

"We haven't had quite as much trouble, to say the least." Laughter rippled around the table, save Snape, who merely glowered more deeply. After a pause, "Perhaps we should get started Albus; it appears he won't come tonight."

"Yes, I figured as much. It was only offered on the off chance that he might come."

A voice coming from the doorway stated, "If you're talking about me, then I might as well take my leave now." The figure stayed in the darkness of the hall, not quite sure if he was ready to come into the light. "Besides it doesn't look as though there is any room left at your table."

"Don't be ridiculous. There is always room at our table." Harry said before moving slightly to make room for the other man between him and Fred. A chair suddenly appeared. The man seemed to debate with himself whether he should take the seat offered or simply stay where he was, on the outside looking in. He finally decided to sit with them.

A young man the same age as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room, bringing with him the stale smell of alcohol. He had obviously been drinking lately and his clothes reeked of it, though he hadn't touched it today. His blond locks fell lankly about his face, and his eyes were no longer the steely pools of emotion they once were in his younger days. His body was haggard and tired; he wore clothes far too big for him. A black long sleeved muggle shirt, and black pants. He carried with him the air of someone who had nothing left to live for, no reason to get up in the morning. Draco Malfoy had finally arrived.

He shuffled morosely over to the vacant chair and dropped himself into it. He looked around the table, indicating that they should continue with their meeting.

"Right well, thank you for joining us Draco." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Now onto business, seeing as no others could make it tonight. Neville and Luna are on their honeymoon, and Mundungus is M.I.A. The reason for this meeting is we have received new information that could lead us to the whereabouts of the last remaining Death Eater, and allowing us to finally put the remnants of Voldemort's terror behind us. The only problem is we only know the location of where a person is that might help us. We have no proof of this man's existence, merely a guess from looking through some of Lucius' personal affects." A few looked to Draco at the mention of his father's name, but he sat there, not even a flicker of recognition or emotion. "Kingsley, you should probably give us your account."

The tall man on McGonagall's right stood and began his brief summery. "We've been looking through Malfoy's affects for weeks now, going over several documents three or four times, trying to find a clue to help us locate him. However, most of what we were looking through was worthless; it seemed he burned everything of importance. The only thing that held any worth was this piece of paper." Here, he took a folder from within his coat and pulled out a very old, very faded piece of parchment. It looked to be dated hundreds of years earlier. The writing on it was very worn and small, but neat. "It was found in a vault that held many of his family's possessions. We think it's a letter to a person named W. Pratt, written by his brother E. Pratt. We didn't know of what importance this could be to the Malfoy family until we see that E. Pratt was to marry a girl named Cate Malfoy. That is what the letter is about. You see he got the girl pregnant before their marriage. He was writing to his brother asking for advice, but he never got the chance to execute it. Records show that he died several days after the letter was written. Cate raised the baby as a Malfoy, and the line was carried on. There are no records of W. Pratt's death; he seemed to have simply disappeared. This didn't seem to help us much until we heard from one of our sources in the States that they have found a person fitting the description of W.Pratt, but upon closer inspection it was found to be someone else. We think that there may be a blood relation in them due to their similar appearances and we want to send someone in to find out." His summery done, he resumed his seat.

"This is where you come in. Intelligence has come back stating that the man in question is around your age or a little older. We want you to go in and find out all you can." Dumbledore was looking at the five people at the end of the table, noticing that Ron was getting more and more upset.

"Why do they need to go? This is my case. I don't want anyone getting in trouble because of me, I can handle this." Ron stated quietly trying to keep his anger at the old man in check.

"You know as well as I that Potter, your sister and your fiancé won't let you go into the unknown without them. Really, Weasley, I'm surprised you even had to ask. Now as for me, this concerns my family and while I don't really give a flying fuck about it, I am intrigued and I haven't been intrigued in anything in a great while." Draco said this not looking at anyone, but all felt the steel behind his words. He may be broken but he wasn't shattered.

Ron didn't really know how to respond so he simply sat there, accepting that the Slytherin prince's words were the truth.

"Well, now that that is settled, you shall be leaving for America first thing in the morning if you choose to accept this mission. You will be transported to a muggle town in California, so do try to refrain from using magic at all costs. The American Ministry has been contacted, and has agreed to let us handle the situation. If you need to contact them, their headquarters are located in Boston. I believe that is all for tonight, so why don't we all tuck into Molly's delicious dinner."

"I must decline your tempting offer, as I have to be getting back. Till tomorrow." Draco got up from his place at the table and exited, to no one's surprise.

"I too, must take a rain check. Headmaster, a word?" Snape inclined his head towards the door and Dumbledore got up to follow him out.

Silence reigned until the door was shut firmly behind them. "So what do you think we'll find in America, besides this bloke? I mean, I doubt he could offer us much information. Even if he's related to this guy, it's been generations since the split. I don't see this going anywhere." Ron said as his mother set food before him on the table. He reached for a drumstick and a spoonful of potatoes. "I think Dumbledore just wants to send us to get us away from England for awhile."

"I don't know. Dumbledore always has a reason and there may be more here than they're telling us. You know they like us to figure things out on our own." Hermione added before chided her fiancé for his atrocious eating habits.

* * *

Well, what do you think? please give me your opinions so i know if i should continue with this story or not. If i don't recieve sufficient replies then i will assume that this story was not well recieved and therefore won't continue with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

AN: I just want to say that i probably won't update this quickly in the future because i do have other stories i want to finish, and the restof my senior year but i'll try to update as fast as i can. the rating will be increased for this and other chapters because the content is more adult and there is more language. see the bottom for review comments.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The next morning dawned bright and early for Ron as he awoke to the sound of a screaming alarm clock. _I'll never understand her need to wake up to this monstrosity. It has to be the most annoying sound on the planet._ Turning off the alarm to allow Hermione time to sleep while he took a shower, he got out of bed.

Going to the wardrobe to lay out his clothes for the trip, he thought about the information he had received last night and what this meant. He couldn't for the life of him decipher how this man could help them to get Malfoy. But at least something was happening with the case. For so long, the case had been stagnant and stale. Every trail led to something they already knew or dead ends. Ron himself had been about to admit defeat when Dumbledore had called, but nobody needed to know this. That was one of the reasons he had ceded defeat to Draco so quickly. He wanted to do something that might lead to Malfoy, even if it meant his friends had to come. Besides, he was starting to miss the little adventures he had with Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts.

He pulled on the nozzle that released the warm spray from its barrier. Ron ran his fingers through the wall of water, testing the temperature before setting into its warm embrace. His hair was immediately drenched, coloring it a deeper red so that it was more like blood than the copper it normally was.

Gathering some shampoo in his hand, he rubbed the substance through his hair turning it into a frothy mass that sat atop his head. This was his favorite part of the day. It belonged totally to himself and permitted him to explore the inner workings of his mind. He let the water run through his hair, chasing the suds from their hiding places in his strands.

Then, Ron took some conditioner and massaged it into his head. Hermione always teased him for spending as much time in the shower as she did, but knew that he needed that time alone to be able to get through his day without killing someone. Being an Auror was a stressful job; everyone expected so much from them, but they were only human as everyone else. During Auror training, Ron learned to deal with the rigors of the job and to not let it consume you. If you let the job consume you, then you became a hardened, callous person that only saw the harsh realities of the world. That's when the darkness would settle in and it was hard to get the darkness out. Everyone had a little darkness within, but it's about not letting it get too large to control.

He thought about the first time he had seen someone lose it, as he stepped out of the shower into a nice fluffy towel. It was his second year of training, and a man came running into the office with his wand pointed at his throat. He was one of the night workers, seeing the many horrors of the night. He said he couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't forget the dull, pleading eyes of the little witch that had been murdered because of a custody suit. He couldn't sleep without remembering the family that had been tortured to the point of insanity by Death Eaters. The other Aurors tried to disarm him, but even in his state, he was still one of the best, and avoided their spells with ease. He finally said the curse everyone dreaded, and ended his terror that day. Ron had been working hard without paying attention to how it affected him. He rarely went out with friends and almost never just did something for himself. After that day he vowed to never let his control get away from him. That was day he began his ritual in to the shower.

He walked into the kitchen, hearing Hermione start her own shower. He got out a bowl, milk and his favorite cereal, sitting at the table with his breakfast and the paper, forgetting about his memories for a time.

Hermione came downstairs shortly afterwards and grabbing a banana nut muffin, they both apparated to their destination.

At about the time Ron was stepping into his own paradise, Harry and Ginny were seated at their kitchen table enjoying breakfast. It was a rather cheerful kitchen, painting in yellow and white with red ceramic counters. Harry was adamant about the colors of the kitchen; that was the only part of the house he had any opinion about. He didn't want it to be like the kitchen at Privet Drive, where he had spent so much of his time. He had always felt that the kitchen was the heart of the home, and that kitchen was spare, sterile and indifferent, like the people in the house. He didn't want that to be how his house was, so he chose warm colors and got Mrs. Weasley to make curtains to go with the windows to give it that extra feeling of love. It was his favorite part of the house and was very glad he finally had the kitchen he always wanted.

Ginny was thinking about what it would be like to work with her brother again. She knew how sensitive he could be about his work. He had been working on bringing Lucius Malfoy in for pretty much his entire career, and now someone was telling him that he needed help. She hoped he would let them help and not make the entire trip miserable for everyone.

Well, at least it was a chance to get out of the house and England for that matter. Harry and Ginny had never taken a proper honeymoon because of their busy schedules and their careers taking off as fast as they did. Because of her father's eccentric hobby, she knew quite a bit about Muggles before entering into the Ministry, and had quickly escalated through the ranks to be one of the best Liaisons in Britain. Perhaps this would the chance she had been looking for to prove to her boss she was ready for overseas work. Ginny had always dreamed of traveling the world and learning about new places and cultures.

"Do you think Draco is really coming to help us, or to get away from Dumbledore?" Harry asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"I'm not sure. Probably wants to get out form under the nose of Dumbledore. You remember what it was like to always be protected and watched over even when you didn't want it."

"True. I just hope he doesn't try to do anything stupid in the process. Has anyone other than Dumbledore been into his house, anyway?"

"I don't believe so. I know he never let me enter, and I doubt he would allow you guys in…did you notice last night that he was wearing long sleeves, even though it's the middle of summer. I wonder why."

"I don't know. Draco's one of those people that are so complicated and introspective that it's hard to break through their shell. And growing up in the environment that he did doesn't help." Harry commented as he got up to clear the table. "Ahh, well we'll just have to keep an eye on him in America. Who knows…maybe this trip will be good for him."

The two left the house shortly after, arriving at the destination before Ron and Hermione. Draco was already there, talking with Dumbledore about something. He looked up as they approached, but soon averted his eyes. He had again opted for a long sleeve shirt, this time a navy blue, and black pants. His small knapsack was resting on the ground by his feet.

"Ahh…good, good. We are all almost here. I was just reminding Draco here of the time change. England is roughly eight hours ahead of California, so youwill be arriving in the wee hours of the morning, about one."

Just as Dumbledore was finishing, Hermione and Ron came into view. He quickly repeated what he had just said, before continuing. "Remember you are trying to obtain information, so do try to use your magic sparingly. We don't want to alarm anyone, or break any codes. Once you have verified that the man in question is in fact who we are looking for, please notify us, so that we can obtain the information without hindrance. There are spells that need to be cast so others can't receive the information at the same time we do and use it to their advantage. I believe that is all. Good luck."

Dumbledore stepped back from the group, leaving them with his last words and a deflated football. Each touched hold, anticipating, but not looking forward to, the unpleasant jerk around their navels that happened several seconds later.

With their connection to the football pulling them ever onwards, the group felt the climate changes and shifts in temperatures. They couldn't see anything distinct, simply colors and indescribable shapes blur past them, melding time and space until nobody knew where they were or where they were going.

Suddenly the ground was upon them quickly as their trip came to abrupt end, dropping them in the middle of a forest. The darkness crept around them, enveloping them with tension that was held within. It reminded them heavily of the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts, full of dark and dangerous creatures that only appeared in their nightmares. The trees were scraggly and loomed towards them, beckoning them into the heart of the forest where untold horrors awaited.

"I think we should find a way out." Ron stated rather bluntly. All nodded in agreement, but nobody took the first step forward. After several minutes of this, Harry and Draco broke away at the same time, heading for some reason in the same direction.

"How do we know we're going in the right direction?" Ginny asked as she followed closely to her husband.

"We don't," came the terse reply from Draco. "but it was better than standing in the middle of the forest waiting for the unknown."

"This is just a feeling." Harry explained better. "It just seemed like this way led to life."

They continued walking through the forest, using only the light of their wands, figuring that there were no people out at this time of night. It was a little while later when they came upon the outskirts of a town. It looked to be a nice quiet little town. The streets were well kept and all the shops were locked down for the night, as they should be. Hermione and Ginny thought that this would be the easiest mission they had been on until Ron, Harry and Draco each tightened their grips on their wands.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him, while Ron did the same with Hermione. "What's--"

"Shh. Something's not right. Just stay close and keep a hand on your wand." Harry said quietly to the group. They nodded in affirmative.

They crept slowly down the street until they got to the hotel Dumbledore said they would be staying at. The feeling never passed until they were inside the building, walking over to the counter where a clerk was sleeping soundly at the desk. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was sticking out in all directions, he had a little line of drool going from the corner of his mouth to the desk's mahogany finish.

Draco walked up to the counter and slammed his bag above the guy's head. The guy jerked his head, bringing his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He slowly looked up into the angered face of Draco. Seeing people before him, he quickly sat up, straightening his clothes and hair as he went. He tried to focus his eyes, and finally succeeded when he said, "Umm…Hello, welcome to Sunnydale. How may I help you?" The man had a very raspy voice.

"First of all, you could start by staying awake when people arrive at check-in." Draco bit out.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. You see we don't get people coming in here after the sun goes down. So, umm…do you have a reservation?" His fingers were poised over the keyboard waiting for their answer.

"Yes," Harry said, giving Draco a look, before continuing. Draco just shrugged and drifted to the back of the group. "We have three rooms, all under the name Neville Longbottom." He pulled out an ID for the man to see, one that Dumbledore had created so that there would be no problem for them.

"I see everything is in order." He handed Harry back the ID. "You have room 111, 112, and 113. Please enjoy your stay."

Harry thanked him, took the keys, and led them down the hall to their rooms. "So Ron, what do you think Trelawney would say to us having room 113." He joked, while he escorted Ginny into their room.

Before they all entered their rooms, Hermione stopped them. "Listen, I know that we all are wide awake but we need to get some sleep. How about we meet in the lobby at nine, and decide what to do from there?"

"Fine. Whatever." Draco said before closing himself into his room. The others shrugged before following suit.

After a few restless hours of tossing and turning, Harry got up and went to look out into the early morning sunrise. He watched the shops begin to open; the people began to take over the streets, very few at first, then more and more until they were congested. He noticed that people didn't start to appear until the sun was showing on the horizon, and he wanted to know why.

He was deep in thought, when Ginny came over to him with a cup of tea. "How long have you been here?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Only for a couple of hours," he replied. "Is it time to leave yet?" Harry began to get up.

"Yup. Ron and Hermione are downstairs already, eating." Ginny gathered her knapsack with her camera and notepads, while Harry went to change out of his pajamas.

Once they were all set, they headed out into the hall to see Draco starring at the elevator.

"Ya know, if you stare at it long enough, it will move." Harry told him as he walked past.

"What in heaven's name is this contraption? I have yet to figure it out." He quickly fell in step beside them.

"It's an elevator. Muggles use it to move between floors without using the stairs." Ginny explained, entering the dining room and taking a seat next to her brother. "You might want to at least look like you know what muggle appliances are. People will think you are completely nutters otherwise."

Draco just looked at her, before going to get his breakfast.

After the five of them were finished, they headed out into the bright Californian sunlight. They weren't sure where to start looking for this unknown man, but they figured that they should split up so that they could cover more ground in less time. Harry and Ginny decided to look in all the restaurants and places selling food, Ron and Hermione would look in all other shops while Draco would look in any outdoor gathering. He figured that this way he didn't need to know much about muggle things.

They went their separate ways, agreeing to meet back at the hotel at six, and if they found anything, to contact the others immediately.

Draco wandered the streets for a bit but found this quite boring. The only reason he had agreed to come on this ridiculous mission was to leave England for a while. It held too many bad memories. Some of his worst were of his family and ironically here he was, trying to find someone that might somehow be connected to his family.

If he did have to be in America of all places, this was a pretty nice place to be, he did have to admit. Nothing was out of the ordinary; no mad men trying to rule the world or kill people. Everyone seemed happy.

He rather liked this odd town. He didn't have anyone telling him what to do, or how to feel, or asking how he is. He was finally feeling free, and he loved it. It was almost intoxicating, and heaven knows, Draco loved being intoxicated. It took away all emptiness and replaced it with something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was like he could say and do anything without consequences, or if there were consequences, they were unimportant.

After several hours of walking through the parks and the streets, he decided he needed to step into a shop to cool off. In England, it was much cooler in the summer than in southern California, and he hadn't counted on that.

He looked up and spotted a shop that caught his eye, He smirked as he read the shop's name, "The Magic Box." He thought he'd step in and see what the muggles thought was magic.

Draco pulled open the door and heard from up above a little bell. _Cute._ He looked around and didn't see what he expected to see. It held many ingredients and objects that he would be surprised to see in Knockturn Alley.

He went over to a display case to admire their collection of mummied hands, when a girl came in from the back room. "How may I help…you…What are you doing here?" The tone was not one he had expected. It mean incredulous and condescending. "You can't be out in the daylight."

Draco looked around, wondering if she was talking about him. He was standing in front of a window, but it had blinds, not letting any light in. Noticing there was no one else in the shop, he pointed to himself, just wanting confirmation he was who she was talking to.

"Yes you. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, and don't think I won't call Buffy." The girl was a petit thing, with dyed blond hair and high cheek bones. She was currently going back into the back room, calling for the aforementioned Buffy. Not really caring, Draco went back to looking at the display case, curious if they had what he needed for a potion he wanted to make when he got back to England.

"Don't you know when to leave well enough alone?" Draco looked up at the now smaller woman that had just come from the back room. She had shoulder length blond hair, and was pretty in a way. She gave off an aura of strength; something triggered in Draco's mind, but he didn't know what.

"You're Buffy, I presume. Well, I don't normally leave well enough alone, except this time, I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about. And you, you are a shop owner and a very poor one at that. The way you treated me was very unprofessional. If I was anywhere but here you would certainly feel my wrath." As he gave his little speech, he stepped closer to the two women and tried to exude power and strength like he had been taught by his father so long ago.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise." Just then, the little bell above the door rang, bringing light into the room. Not wanting to be seen threatening women, he shrunk back into the shadows.

"So then, my teacher completely flipped out. We were all trying so hard--" The voice coming from the door stopped abruptly as the girl saw Draco. She was with two others, a guy around Draco's age with brown hair and a girl, also around his age, with red hair. She reminded him of the Weasleys and wondered if Ron had any family in the States.

"What are you doing here?" The guy had stepped in front of the younger girl, blocking her from view.

"What is this with Americans? You people have absolutely no class or manners." Draco was getting pretty upset by this point. He didn't need to be spoken to like this; he was Draco-Bloody-Malfoy! "I come into this ridiculous excuse for a shop and get the third degree!" Once more the bell rang, indicating more shoppers. "And that is the most annoying thing I have ever heard!"

He was going to rip the bell off by the hinges when he came face to face with Harry. Seeing the man's pissed-off expressions, Harry sighed.

"You look ready to kill." He commented lightly.

"I am." Draco was trying very hard to control his anger, and seeing Potter so God-damn calm was driving him up a wall.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, that's the point."

"Well, obviously you've done something."

"Fine, ask them. But do it quickly because I need a drink and I think it best if someone comes with me. Heaven knows I'm not a pleasant drunk." Draco went to stand in the back, sulking.

Harry noticed for the first time the other people in the room. "Terribly sorry for his antics earlier. Umm…what exactly has he done now?"

"Do you know who that is?" The smaller blond asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes," he replied uncertainly.

"Well, then you do know how dangerous he is, don't you?"

"Him? Dangerous? Please, he couldn't hurt a flea." He said jokingly.

"Watch it, Potter. I will no qualms with fighting you right now. I haven't had a good fight in a while and absence only makes the heart grown fonder."

For the fourth and final time the bell rang indicating a new presence. Draco turned to tear the bell to pieces when he came face to face with a mirror image of himself.

"Who the hell are you?" came the British tone from the man standing before him.

"Who wants to know?" Draco responded. They stared at each other, neither backing down until they had their answers.

"Well, it looks like we found our guy." Ron said. He and Hermione had come in with Harry and Ginny. The two groups were going to look for Draco when the heat had driven them indoors.

The Americans had been watching the exchange with growing confusion until the final buzzer, and saw Spike walk through the door. It had grown dark and they no longer questioned why he would be out in the street. Buffy decided to end to the confusion and said, "Alright which one of you is Spike?"

"What, you didn't recognize me? Buffy you wound me." The man at the door tried to look innocent.

"Well, if you're Spike then who are you?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know!" The man called Spike stepped around Draco and tried to make his way over to the Americans but seeing their faces, stooped and just stood in the middle.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"What are you? Some kind of secret agent man or something." The man with the dark hair asked, jokingly.

"Of a sorts," came the encoded reply.

"That's Draco for you, always the kidder," Harry said, smiling at the group but glaring at Draco to shut up. "So…"

The awkward silence that followed was finally broken by, "Oh. My. God. They have ground cloven hooves. I have been looking everywhere for these." Hermione was looking into a display case. Everyone turned to stare at her. "What?"

"Only you could get excited about that," Ron explained.

"Well, I have." Seeing Harry's look, she added lamely, "Not that I know what ground cloven hooves are, of course."

"Right. Well, umm, I hate to appear uncultured," here the dark haired man snickered, who then received a death glare, "but who are you people?"

"Well, I am Harry Potter, and this is my wife Ginny. That's Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione, and you just met Draco." Harry finished the introductions, expecting some in return.

The small blond stepped forward saying, "I'm Buffy Summers; this is my sister Dawn. That's Willow Rosenburg, Anya Johanason, Xander Harris." She left the blond out of the introductions.

Noticing this he said, "I'm Spike."

"Is that short for anything, or are you just weird?" Draco asked with contempt.

"I wouldn't be talking. At least I don't have a name like Draco."

"At least, I have friends, even if they are a bunch of do-gooder Gryffindors. By the way that girl is staring at you, someone would think you were some kind of creature." As the argument progressed, the two stepped closer until they were staring at each only two inches apart.

The man called Spike pulled back his fist and decked Draco. Reeling back a bit, he put his hand up to his mouth and felt blood. He smirked before he said, "You all saw it. Self-defense." Harry knew what he was going to do but couldn't stop him before he pulled out his wand.

Spike stumbled back upon seeing the wooden object. "Aww…afraid of a little wood." Draco taunted. "Well, let's see how well you like this--"

"Expelliarmus." Draco's wand suddenly flew into the air and clattered at Harry's feet, who had his wand extended towards Draco.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" This was said with the most contempt and loathing Draco could put into his words.

"Saving your ass. You know Dumbledore wouldn't be happy if you broke the rules on your first day out."

"Oh, but I bet for his precious Golden Boy, he'd be willing to make an exception."

"Hold it." Their quarrel was ended when the petit redhead cut in. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just, umm…nothing." Harry was obviously at a loss. He had never needed to cover for his magic before.

"Real smooth Harry. That was just a bit of magic. We are in a magic shop, aren't we? We are a traveling group and will be in town for a few days. But if you will excuse us we really need to be getting back to the hotel," Ron said. He ushered the others towards the door being careful to grab Draco's arm so he didn't do something stupid.

The group left so abruptly that the Americans didn't have time to warn them of the dangers of walking Sunnydale streets at night. They quickly ran out into the street where they were met with an interesting sight.

* * *

ummm...oh, i know that anya's last name is wrong but i couldn't find it, so if anyone knows what it is, could you tell me. Also i alterations i made to buffyverse will be evident in later chapters, but don't worry, all will be explained. 

Thanks so much for the reviews. it's very appreciated to know your work is liked. if there is ever something you don't like about or wrong with my work, just tell and i'll try to fix it.

dominus513: yes harry is very powerful. i didn't want him to become the cliched auror.i don't think harry likes war and death, i think he would ratherwantto use his power for better uses.

woodoftruthhunter26: i think i answered your questions in the story :)

Allen Pitt: hmm...perhaps my riddles aren't as well hidden as i wouldlike to believe.don't underestimate how much Hermione knows.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see the first chapter

AN: sorry for the late update, but as i said before, this being the end of senior year, i will be swamped with graduation crap and my english research paper so i can graduate, so updates will be slow. i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

As soon as the Americans ran out the door, they knew something was off. Buffy's slayer senses were going off but instead of immediately jumping into the fray, she saw that she didn't need to. The two girls were duking it out with a female vampire that was obviously drunk, while the blond and the redhead were battling their own. But what really caught her eye was the dark haired guy. He was fighting with three (wait three?) vampires and winning?

"There's something different about you," came the throaty voice of the lead vampire. He was tall and had sandy hair. He would have been very handsome if not for the blood dribbling down from his lips and the abnormally extended brow.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm already taken." Harry smirked before smashing his fist into the vampire's face.

"You've seen dark magic," the vampire was obviously impressed. "To kill you would be like killing the Slayer."

Something dark flashed in Harry's eyes, after the first comment. "You know there are only two things I hate in this world." He had already vanquished the other two and now had the leader pinned up against a lamp post. "I hate dark magic," Wham! "and I hate remembering my past." Wham! "So now you had to go and make me think of both," Wham! "and well, that makes me angry." Wham! "You want to know what happens when I'm angry," Wham! "I do things like this." As he said the last word he shoveled the end of his wand into the vampire's heart, watching as it disintegrated into dust.

"You know I really hate it when they do that." Harry commented as he rejoined his group.

"At least it's not troll bogies." Ron said jokingly, thus receiving a glare from Hermione.

"I don't understand why we had to fight them; we could have destroyed them all with a spell…" Draco stopped talking when he noticed the Americans standing right behind them looking confused. "Oh shit."

"How did you do that?" Buffy walked up to them, disbelieving.

"Oh, well, you know—"

"How did you _know_ to do that?" By this time, Buffy was pacing in front of them. "I mean, first you come into town, _you_ looking like Spike, then you do some type of magic and now you're fighting vampires! What the hell is going on!"

Harry waited a few moments, then said, "You done?" After receiving her nod, he continued, "It's a little complicated. So—."

"How do you know about vampires?" Draco asked this quietly but he said it in a way that left little room for argument.

"Well…" She hesitated, then she decided that since they already knew about vampires, they should already know that "I'm the Slayer."

Recognition finally lit in Hermione but the other faces remained blank. As one, they all turned to face her. "Honestly, don't you ever read?"

"No," replied Harry and Ron in unison.

"Well, perhaps if you had stayed awake in history, you would know what she was talking about." Hermione looked as if she was enjoying holding this above them, until she relented, but not without an exaggerated sigh in their direction. "The Slayer is a girl chosen from every generation to be able to fight the forces of darkness. It was started so long ago that the myth was around when Hogwarts was being built."

"Wait, hold up. I'm not a myth." Buff looked rather offended at that comment.

"I'm sorry. It's just that we've always been taught that you were."

"I'm taught in schools?" She went from angry to confused to impressed in ten seconds flat.

"Well…" Hermione looked at the others for their opinions and held a silent conversation with her two best friends.

"You know, I hate it when they do that." Draco said under his breath to Ginny. She just nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we take this little powwow inside." The rather large group of people was beginning to attract stares, so they all trudged back into the Magic Box. Anya locked the doors behind them and flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED.

Once they were all seated around the shop, Buffy went over to Dawn and said, "Go into the back room and do your homework. Now."

"What! That is totally not fair. I have just as much right to stay here if I want to. Besides, Spike gets to stay." She figured if she was going down she'd take someone with her.

"Thanks Bit," he said sarcastically before continuing. "But I am actually involved. Blondie over there has some explaining to do."

"You can let her stay." Harry said this. He was thinking about all the times Dumbledore had kept him out of the loop. "She'll probably find out anyway. At least she'll be hearing from the source rather than through the grapevine."

Dawn looked so excited. For once someone understood her. Buffy wasn't too happy with this, but figured he was right and let her sister stay.

"Ok, spill."

Hermione looked at the others again, silently confirming that what they were about to do was right. "Alright." She stretched out the word, giving her time to get her words straight in her head. "Well, since you told us what you were, it seems only fair that we do the same. What Ron told you before was true; we are a traveling group…of a sorts. Ginny and I are witches, and Ron, Harry and Draco are wizards." She paused to allow her words to sink in, but seeing their faces, she was confused how they had absorbed it all so quickly. "We were sent by our teacher to gather information on a man." She left this open; she wasn't sure how well she could trust these people.

"Perhaps Spike could give us some information." This took the ensouled vamp by surprise. He was obviously interested in the similarities between himself and the whelp, but he didn't think this actually concerned him, no matter what he told Bit.

"What information could I possibly give you?"

"You could start with your real name." Ron now took over the conversation; this was after all his case. He was the trained auror and knew how to tell when someone was lying. Both he and Harry were trained Occulemency.

"William," he replied simply. He wondered where this was going to go.

"I take it you were probably named after family."

"Why do I get the feeling that you already know the answer to that question? Why don't you cut the crap and ask me what you want to ask me straight out." He was never one for patience.

"Because this is more fun…is it just William, or is there more?" Ron certainly enjoyed interrogating the criminals he brings in; just something about the cat-and-mouse game. Seeing the person squirm as he gets closer to their secret and watching as their perfect plan crumbles into dust.

Spike thought for a moment, as though trying to dredge up a memory that was long forgotten, before speaking softly more to himself than to the others. "William…Pratt." Ron's eyes lit up at those words. Finally, he was getting somewhere in his case.

Just before any of them could speak, the back door to the magic shop opened and two more people joined their ranks. It was an older dark haired man and a young woman with blond hair came in. The room was positively vibrating with the amount of magic within it.

"Hey Giles." Buffy seemed unconcerned with the new arrivals, thus letting the Brits breath a little easier.

"Hello Buffy, umm…who are your friends?" He was eyeing the five of them with reserve.

She made the introductions, telling the Brits that the man was Rupert Giles and the woman was Tara McClay. When she said Draco's name, his eyes held recognition. "You wouldn't happen to be the son of Lucius Malfoy would you?"

Draco tried and failed to shield the hatred that filled his eyes. "Yes," he bit out. He wasn't forth coming with any more of the information. "How do you know him?"

"School. He and I were school mates. I wouldn't say we were friends but I knew him and he knew me. How is he?" Giles didn't seem to be picking up on the fact that this young man was just barely keeping his temper in check, however, Harry was.

"We are looking into the situation," he cut in. This diverted attention from Draco to himself. Giles' eyes rose to the scar that graced his forehead, and Harry knew what was coming next.

"You're Harry _Potter_!" During the introductions, Buffy had simply introduced him as Harry. "It is an honor and a privilege to meet you." He was so excited he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted desperately to shake his hand, but decided against it.

"Pleasure." Harry said, quite distracted. He had had this happen to him before but never in America or in the muggle world for that matter.

"Is there anything I can get for you, tea perhaps?" Giles was busy pacing the shop, trying to keep himself from breaking down.

"Ummm…Giles, you're acting a little weird and it's freaking us out." Giles finally registered the other people in the room and plopped himself in a chair next to Buffy.

"I'm terribly sorry. To finally meet the savior of the wizarding world is a little freaky."

Buffy looked a little putout by this. "You mean I'm not special. I think I've saved the world plenty of times and I never got this kind of attention."

"Maybe I should give you a brief history of what he is talking about, so you'll understand it a little better and why we're here.

"There was a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, and he became one of the darkest wizards of all time. See, his father was a muggle and left his mother when he found out she was a witch. His mother died in childbirth and he was left in the care of an orphanage. Because of his unusual abilities, he was often teased and soon came to resent muggles.

"He then learned that he was a wizard and attended Hogwarts to learn more about his magic. There he learned that he was a descendent of the Salazar Slytherin, a founder of the school and a wizard who believed heavily in pure-blooded wizards. He decided to rid himself of all memories of his muggle past and killed his father's family and adopted the name of Lord Voldemort.

"He gained power and eventually became obsessed with immortality. He learned as much as he could about cheating death.

"About twenty-two years ago, he learned of a prophesy that foretold of his downfall, and tried to kill me. Because my mother died to save me, his spell back fired and hit him, leaving him barely alive. You see, he didn't hear the entire prophesy and didn't know that by attempting to kill me, he transferred some of his power to me and also, sealing the rest of the prophesy, marking me as his equal.

"I was sent to live with my relatives, keeping me safe from Voldemort until I too could one day attend Hogwarts. Once there I battled with him almost every year, and learning more about him and myself in the process. But the process left casualties on both sides. I first felt the guilt of death when a former student was killed because of Voldemort wanting me, then my godfather.

"In my seventh and final year, I was able to defeat Voldemort, but again it was littered with casualties. After the last battle, the Ministry has tried to round up all the remaining Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort, and now we only have one left, and that is the reason we are here." Harry finished his speech. With each new telling it got easier to talk about and he knew eventually the pain would be gone; the memories however would never leave him.

"You need our help." Buffy said this with a sense of finality. "We just get done fighting the First and now someone else needs our help. Can't we get any rest?"

Harry began to smirk once he understood why the Slayer was upset. He held up his hands to stem the flow of her thoughts. "We don't want your help, physically."

She stopped mid-rant and looked at him confused. He elaborated, "We believe someone here could help us, Spike specifically."

"So that's what that questioning was about before. Well, I hate to break it to you, but I know nothing about this Voldy guy or about his Death Eaters. Sorry."

He got up to leave; he had about enough of these people and needed to get out. Draco stepped in front of him, blocking him with his wand. "I don't think so. Otherwise you will learn the more…interesting uses for a wand." He had a manic glint in his eyes.

"Well let's see what you got." He took a step closer. It always seemed that when the two of them spoke to each other, they got closer to each other, each not wanting to back down.

"Ok, let's break up this little love fest. Spike, you go to that corner," he gave Buffy a look that clearly said Fuck you, and she promptly grabbed his arm and physically shoved him in the corner, "And you to that one." Draco looked to Harry and went without further ado.

"Now commence with the questioning."

"Thank you, I really must learn how you did that." Ron readjusted himself before continuing. "Spike, could you tell us a little history of your family, please?"

Confused, he just sat there for a few minutes. Then he asked, "What specifically?"

"Well, your name sake from the 1800's would be nice."

Spike entire body language changed once he found out that the Brits had absolutely no clue who he was. "Well, I told you before that my name was William Pratt, but I hadn't gone by that name in a long time. Before that I was William the Bloody." He watched as Hermione's eyes lit with recognition. "Yes, you really are the Red of the group. You by now have figured out that I am a vampire."

As soon as the words left his lips, the entire group found out why Ron was one of the best aurors. He had his wand tip at his heart in an instant, and his hand around his throat. "Give me one good reason not to slay you now." He said this with so much malice that it scared even Hermione. No one had seen Ron interact with Dark creatures.

Harry came to stand beside Ron with his hand on his arm. "You do and you lose your only link to Malfoy. I know you want to kill him, but sometimes we need to sacrifice one job for another." Ron lowered his wand but kept his hand on Spike's throat.

"If you even think of hurting anyone, I will personally kill you." He let go and the vampire staggered back from the redhead.

"It's nice to know you don't judge before you know the whole story. I have a soul you know." Ron didn't look apologetic about his prior actions; he just watched the vampire with a new light. "Besides I can't hurt humans, not with this crazy chip in my head."

"Wait, you hit me without pain." Draco said.

"Maybe you're just special, Blondie. Now before I was rudely interrupted, since I'm a vampire, the William Pratt you were referring to is in fact me." The importance of this sentence hit Ron with full force.

"But then, you've been around for hundreds of years. That's impossible even for a wizard." Ron was clearly grasping at straws at this point, trying desperately to get his footing.

"Ron, I wonder how you made it through auror training without a basic knowledge of history." Hermione cut in exasperatedly. "Before demons left the world, when humans began to take over, it mixed its blood with theirs thus creating a vampire. It isn't living and yet it's not totally dead either, enabling it to walk the earth for as long as it can feed, or drink the blood of humans. It can only be destroyed by sunlight, fire, decapitation, a stake through the heart, holy water and crosses. So yes, a vampire could 'live' for hundreds of years, even for a wizard."

The Scoobies looked at the brown-haired girl with amazement. The only person they saw with that extensive memory power was Giles. The others just took it in stride. "Are you in any way related to Giles?"

"Of course not, given my family's obsession with only associating with purebloods. Not that I'm like my family at all." He quickly amended after seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face.

"So that's why you knew my father. I knew he couldn't conceive of himself befriending, or even knowing, mugggleborns or halfbloods. Hundreds of years of Malfoy's must be rolling their graves for me to be associating with the defeater of Lord Voldemort." He chuckled darkly at that image. "Ah well, they can shove it up their—"

"That's quite enough Draco." Harry said looking pointedly at Dawn.

"Oh c'mon, I've heard worse." Buffy turned to stare at her.

"From where?" she demanded.

"Places." She said cryptically, earning her a smirk from Draco which in turn made Spike glare in his direction.

"Getting back to the task at hand," Ron said, drawing everyone's attention. "So you are William Pratt from the 1800's, correct?"

"I was William Pratt from the 1800's but like I said before, I haven't gone by that name in a very long time." He put his hand into his duster to pull out a case of cigarettes, and finds it empty. He decided to play with his lighter instead. "By the way, I don't know why you keep saying that I'm a wizard?" He commented off-handedly.

"But then why would your brother be engaged to a witch that comes from a long-line of muggle-haters?"

This created a barrage of questions with the most forceful coming from Spike, "How the hell do you know of my brother?" He was certainly interested in the conversation now. He was looking like he wanted nothing more than to watch the man in front of him to die a painful death.

Ron stared him down before replying in a forced calm voice, "Aurors are privy to all kinds of records, and forms of documentation. We were able to find the birth certificates for a one Edgar Pratt and his mother and brother, whom I was assuming is you."

"Yes well, towards the end my brother and I didn't get on well. He was always doing all kinds of stupid stuff and I always had to get him out of it. I was through with it." Spike sat down on the edge of the table, lost in his own thoughts, playing with his lighter. He seemed to be staring at the flame with a kind of longing, every once and a while running his index finger through the flame. Draco knew that look well, and absent-mindedly rubbed at his arms, which Dawn noticed and wondered about. "I never did get to say goodbye to him. He was killed before I got the chance. It was a carriage accident; he broke his neck, or at least that's what they told me."

Ron waited a grand total of two minutes before continuing, "What do you know if his intended?"

"His intended? Oh that chit, Cate something? I had only ever heard anything about her from Ed. He was completely smitten, always talking about her family and how he would finally be with some good blood, whatever that means. That was part of the reason for our falling out." Harry, and the others exchanged looks. They all understood what he meant. By the way he was talking, it sounded like Edgar was a muggleborn.

"Did Edgar attend a private school?"

"Of course he did, both of us did. Although he went to a different one than I did. They requested him or something like that. But between us, I was smarter."

Draco was getting restless, he was tired of playing with the nice Gryffindors. He wanted to go out and do something. He got up and began to pace, before silently slipping out the back door. Only one person saw him leave.

When they noticed that everyone was so integrated in the conversation, the person followed Draco in his exit. They quickly caught up with him and fell in step beside him. He noticed but said nothing for a few minutes, as he pulled down his sleeves that he had rolled up because of the heat.

"Won't your sister get mad?" He commented it seemed to the night air.

"Probably. I'm not really part of their group anyway, I just get in their way." Dawn responded. "You didn't seem very interested, and as much as I like to be a part of the action, I'm much for interrogations. What was up with that guy?"

"Who? Weasley? He's an auror…a dark wizard catcher. He also deals with dark creatures like vampires."

Dawn smirked at the name. "Just don't let Spike hear you call him that…a dark creature, I mean." They walked along in silence, neither knowing what to say. "So why are you here? I mean, Everyone else seems to have a part to play in this, except you."

"The girl that Edgar was to marry was a Malfoy. We are looking for my father and that seemed to be the only link we have to finding him." He wouldn't elaborate on the subject.

"Oh, so…you're a wizard huh?"

"And you're a muggle, who cares?" Seeing her confused expression, he continued. "Non magical person."

"Well, I was once the Key." She commented, trying to fill the silence.

"Really?" This got his attention. "Can you still…?"

"No, when Buffy died to close the portal, I lost all my Key-y-ness. Now I'm all 'muggle'." She added with a smile. Draco decided he liked it when she smiled.

"And to answer your question from earlier, yes I am a wizard." He pulled out his wand and conjured a small cross for her from thin air. She accepted the gift, and again they continued walking in silence, this time it wasn't awkward.

"…he was always coming home from his school acting all haughty and stuck-up. He acted like the bloody king at times." Spike was currently ranting about his brother. He had never had time to think about his brother.

"Did he ever say what house he was sorted into?" Harry interjected.

"Umm…it sounded like a snake…slither-something."

"Slytherin." Ron said. "That's probably where he met Cate." He was taking donw every word that Spike said, wondering how all this would lead them to Malfoy.

"Actually, no. She was in a different house. Ravenclaw." Hermione said to everyone's surprise. "I looked it up in the old school records."

"Wait. Are you saying you went to the same school as my brother? Then that means he was a…wizard." Spike was thoroughly confused, _I always knew there was something off about him._

"Hold on." Buffy stood and the Brits suddenly remembered that there were others in the room. "If his brother was a wizard, then how come he isn't?"

"He was either a halfblood or a muggleborn." Ginny responded. "Sometimes magic suddenly shows itself in a person, making them a muggleborn. They have the same magical abilities, maybe more because their blood hasn't been intermixed so many times like it is with purebloods. A half blood is someone who has a muggle parent and a magical parent. These aren't the real names for these occurrences. I use them not out of disrespect but because it is easier to understand for people who aren't exposed to the magical world."

"But we have been exposed to the magical world. Tara and I are witches." Willow contradicted.

"No, you are Wiccas. There's a difference. Wiccas draw their power from the things around them, whereas Witches and Wizards use the magic within themselves. They are both magical but most Wiccas can't gain that much power, it goes against nature and the natural order. Wizards and Witches are much more powerful simply because their magic is in them. It grows as they grow. Does that make any sense?" Tara and Willow both nodded their heads in affirmative.

"Well, as much as I enjoy reminiscing, I really must be getting back to the Crypt. Saying in one place too long makes me jumpy and restless." The others noticed how late it was as well and everyone began to get up to leave.

"Where's Dawn?"

"…so your sister has died twice now? Wow impressive."

"Oh no, not you too." Dawn said with mock fear. "You've fallen under her spell. She's evil, I tell you, evil."

"That's what I always used to tell Dumbledore about Harry, but noooo, he was 'the Chosen One.' I used to hate him growing up you know." Draco and Dawn had been talking for the better part of fifteen minutes and he found that had forgotten how much he enjoyed the company of a female.

"I know, I hated, well as mucha s you can with a sister, Buffy growing up…Actually the sad thing is I didn't technically grow up with her. All my memories are fakes…How stupid is that?" Dawn was concentrating on the ground at her feet when she said this.

"Not stupid at all. I wish all my memories were fakes. They are in a way. Everything my father ever did for me was in some way done for him, my very existence was just so he could have an heir and a son to give to the Dark Lord." This was the most information Draco had provided about his home life to anyone.

"Yeah, well—"

"DAWN SUMMERS!" At the sound of her sister's angered voice, Dawn knew she was in deep shit. She turned to Draco and said to him, "Thanks for the walk; I probably won't see you because I shall be grounded till the end of the century."

The pair was suddenly surrounded by the group from the Magic Box. Draco was getting glares from the Brits and Spike, while Dawn was getting chewed out by her sister. Just before everyone departed for their respective establishments, Draco caught Dawn's eye and they both went amiably with a small smile on their lips.

* * *

questions, comments, critisms, complaints and compliments are well appreciated!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed before, they are like air to a writer, so please don't sufficate me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see the first chapter

AN: sorry! this next chapter was not only difficult to write but i also had lots to do for school. i probably won't update for a month due to school. hopefully this is good enough to tide you over. also this chapter will contain mature content and issuesthat may not be suitable for younger readersso you have been warned. i sound like a movie rating but i don't want any people mad at me. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

That night when Draco got back to his hotel room, he lay on his bed for a long time, thinking about what had happened. He smiled as he poured himself a snifter of brandy, swirling in the glass, watching as the light glistened and danced on the far wall. It created a mesmerizing effect; he could stay there for the rest of his life, watching the show before him, until he realized that it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

He downed the entire contents of his glass in one swallow, and reveled as it burned down his throat. _How could I think she actually liked me? I was there and it helped her get away from her sister. I'm nothing._ The burning didn't stop until it settled in his stomach. He walked to his knapsack and pulled something shiny from it before going into the bathroom. The door shut behind him.

"I can't believe he did that." Harry was pacing the floor of their room, fuming about had happened that night. Ron and Hermione were there as well, so that they could send their report together. "I mean we are on a mission here and he goes gallivanting about when we were actually getting information."

"Oh c'mon, Harry. You know what it's like to be in his position. We all need a little break sometimes. Besides nothing happened," Hermione commented, ever the voice of reason.

"I know; you're right. I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this anyway. Lets just send this so we can go to bed." For the next several minutes they perfected the letter to the Order, explaining that they have found the guy but as of yet have no information on him or Malfoy.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Draco got up, showered, dressed in his customary long sleeves and pants, and went into the lounge for breakfast. There he was met with the four faces of his once-sworn enemies.

He sat down delicately masking his features into a neutral expression and began to butter his toast. He knew what they were going to say, so he decided to save them the trouble, "Listen, today when we go to the shop, I promise to be a good little boy, and not stray, no matter how bored I get. I won't ruin this for you, so you can save your lecture." He ended with a rather large bite of his toast, allowing the crumbs to fall into the napkin in his lap.

"How very…honorable of you, but that doesn't let you off the hook yet," Ron said. "You jeopardized the entire mission several times yesterday and I really don't want to get in trouble with American Government of Magic. One more little…show and we are going to send you back to England. And don't think we can't or won't."

By the serious expression on all their faces, Draco knew they meant business and decided for once to keep his mouth shut. He shrugged his shoulders to show that he understood them, before returning to his breakfast.

It was midmorning before the four of them walked into the Magic Box, the little bell that Draco wanted so desperately to rip off announcing their arrival. The shop was pretty empty except for Buffy, Willow and her girlfriend Tara, seated around a round table at the far end of the shop. Anya was in the front restocking and taking inventory.

"Hey, come back to interrogate Spike some more?" Buffy asked in a rather perky voice. Draco felt that anyone that perky had other means of getting awake.

"ummm, yeah," Ron responded distractedly. He was looking around the shop expecting to have the others jump out of thin air. Well, with a friend like Harry with an invisibility cloak, he wouldn't put it past someone. "Where is the rest of your group?"

"They have jobs. Xander is a carpenter for a contractor here in town. Giles is has his old job back at the school library so he can keep an eye on Dawn, who is at school until two weeks from now. The three of us are currently unemployed…well, at least Tara and Willow are students. My talents just aren't marketable."

Harry and Ron exchanged knowing glances. When Ron needed to get a job in the muggle world as part of an undercover operation, he often had trouble due to the fact that he didn't meet any of most employers' criteria.

"Well, we contacted Spike a few minutes before you arrived so he should be here soon. After, the First, there is a whole network under the town."

"The First?" Hermione, intrigued, sat beside them.

"Great, not another thing for her to learn. If you don't pace yourself, you'll know everything and won't have anything left." Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco resigned themselves to their fate and pulled up chairs for the long conversation.

Buffy ignored them before she started her story. "The First was the first evil. It could take the form of dead people, but couldn't become corporeal. It sent out agents to kill all the potential slayers and their watchers in the world. Giles gathered a few and brought them here, sending out information to the rest to tell them to come here. We pretty much started an army and last year, we were able to defeat it, using a pendent that Angel brought to us, and Willow here, doing a pretty awesome spell to activate all the slayers. Spike wore the pendent and became a beacon for sunlight, killing all the Uervamps and pretty much causing the caverns under the city under the school to collapse. After that incident, we didn't really know what to do. Faith, the other original slayer, took over the new slayers and the Cleveland Hellmouth. I'm taking a well deserved year off, while Dawn finishes school and then we're going to leave. This town holds too many memories."

She ended, seeing something in the distance that nobody else could. The others were thinking about their own battles. When she had said that the First took the form of dead people, Harry thought of Voldemort and his using Sirius to lure him the department of mysteries that night.

"Like me, luv?" During their little storytime, Spike had entered without making a sound. Anya had gone around pulling down the shades to prevent light from entering the shop. She also walked over to the door to close the shop.

"Precisely."

"Ahh, good you're here. We need to get started."

"I bet you do. Couldn't wait to start digging into my past again, eh?" Spike seated himself at the table next to Buffy, and pulled out his lighter and began to play with it. He would light it and close it, light it and close it, light it and close it.

"So we had just found out that my dear younger brother was a wizard. However I fail to see how I could possibly help you in your quest to find Blondie's dear old dad."

Seeing Spike smirk in fashion not unlike Draco's sent his shields up. He curled his lip into a sneer before remarking, "Well, if you had actually known your brother, you would have known that the girl he was intending to marry was a Malfoy." A thought struck him and he smiled. "Here's another thing you didn't know about your brother, he got Cate pregnant before the marriage. After his death she raised the baby as a Malfoy."

Spike was taken completely off guard by this. _I had a niece or nephew. I was an uncle. _"How do you know this?"

Ron pulled a very old piece of parchment from his many-pocketed coat, and handed it to Spike. Buffy and others read it over his shoulders.

_May, 1880_

_Dear Will,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. How's Mother? I haven't seen her in over a fortnight and heaven knows that she will have my head if I don't ask about her. How's the weather there? It's raining dreadfully hard here, the roads shall be completely impassable. Hopefully I'll be able to get through in time for Mother's birthday. _

_Enough with the small talk. The real reason for my letter is, brother, I'm in a spot of trouble. Remember Cate, my intended. She is with child, my child, and I don't know what to do. Her parents were very firm that we would get married next year, however, the baby will be born before then. I can't get her to do the ceremony without her family either. I know you said you would never get me out of my scrapes ever again but I need you. _

_Your brother,_

_Ed_

Spike sat back in his chair, holding the parchment loosely in his hands. He was staring before him, completely lost in his past.

Buffy took it form him and was reading it more carefully to herself, trying to see if it was a forgery. "And you're positive this came from his brother?"

"It did," Spike said before anyone could respond. "I recognize his handwriting. He had this funny way of writing his E's that our governesses always were trying to correct…Where did you get this?"

Ron took the letter back, putting it safely away in his coat. "We found it amongst Malfoy's possessions, one of the few documents that weren't burned. We were hoping you could tell us why."

"Haven't a bloody clue. Other than Cate, I never knew any Malfoys." He looked up inot Draco's eyes and smirked. "They weren't of good class."

Draco was learning quickly that the more time he spent with Spike, the more he hated him. He rarely learned anything from these discussions and found he liked walking out much more.

He said he needed breather and left the shop. He didn't really know where he was going to go, just that he needed to get away. Eventually they would learn something about his family, he didn't need to be with them every waking moment until they did.

He wandered aimlessly until he found himself in front of the high school. He had never been to a muggle school before. It looked immense and quite modern compared to Hogwarts, however it didn't hold the majesty that Hogwarts did. It didn't take your breath away, or even cause a slight hiccup.

Draco entered the building, wondering why he was here, back in a school setting. It was obviously mod change because students were swarming the halls trying to get to their next classes on time. Most didn't spare him a second glance, but a few of the older girls who didn't care about class, looked at him appraisingly. He simply ignored them and continued his walk.

He was turning the corner when he ran right into Dawn. All her books and notebooks went flying, sending papers and homework shooting across the aisle. There appeared to be no other students in the hall, and a few seconds later, a loud long bell could be heard ringing through the halls.

"Great now I'm late." Dawn looked up into his face and realized for the first time who she had run into. "Oh, hey Draco. What are you doing here?" They both stood up and he handed her the rest of her materials.

"I was bored." He said casually. "So this is where you go to school, huh? Weird." Dawn started walking in the direction of her class, and Draco followed having no where else to go.

"Yep. This hell hole is where I spend most of my waking hours. Was your school like this?"

"Nope. Hogwarts was a huge castle. It had moving staircases, talking paintings, vanishing rooms, trick steps. You know, the usual." Draco had walked a bit ahead of Dawn, not noticing that she had stopped. She was staring at him in disbelief.

"Really!"

"Yeah. If you ever come to England I could show it to you. In fact, I brought my photo album with me, if you want to see it now."

"You have a photo album? You don't seem the type to have one."

"My mom gave it to me before she died. She wanted me to remember when times were good…" Draco had let slip another piece of his past. "So, you going to come with me or not?"

Dawn looked at him, contemplating her options. _Buffy will be really upset. But how many times did Buffy skip school? I'm a senior. I'm allowed to have a little fun. And I'll only be missing a few classes, it's not like they're important._

Having made up her mind, she grabbed his hand and ran out of the school before she could talk herself out of it.

The pair spent the afternoon walking around the town. Dawn showed him the hot spots to hang out, and for lunch, introduced him to pizza. They just had fun killing time, not caring that they were both going to get in major trouble when everyone found out. As promised, Draco took her back to the hotel to get his album.

His room was modest and relatively neat. All his clothes were in his knapsack in a corner, the bed was thankfully made by the maid earlier, and his few trinkets were strewn on the table with the TV on it. He went over to his bag to get the album.

Not having gone since leaving school, Dawn decided to use his restroom. All thoughts fled her mind when she saw the scene before her. The mirror was broken from someone obviously slamming their fist into it, the nice white fluffy towels had dark red stains on them and blood and water mixture sat in pools in the tub. An array of razors were on the counter, each of varying degrees of sharpness.

Dawn backed into the main room right into Draco.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see that." He whispered it so softly she almost didn't hear it. She turned around and saw that he had retreated to the bed.

"Why?" she asked, her voice splitting over that single word.

"It's the only way to feel something, anything. When you lose everything you've ever known, the pain is unbearable. But the pain goes away and you are left empty. You want to know you're still human, still there, so you cause yourself pain. When you see the crimson liquid leave your arm, it relieves your fears if only for a short time."

"That's why you wear long sleeves, to cover it up."

He looked down at his attire, and responded, "Yeah, I don't want pity, I just want to feel again."

She walked over to his bag and pulled out all his clothes. It wasn't until she dumped the entire contents that she realized he had no short sleeve shirts, so Dawn grabbed one and began to rip the sleeves off. Then she grabbed another, and another, and she kept ripping until every single one was devoid of sleeves. Draco simply sat there and let her destroy his clothes. He could repair them with a wave of his wand if he wanted to.

Once she was done with the shirts, she walked back over to him and said, "Now you can't hide. You are not as alone as you think. You said that your mother gave you that journal to remind you of the good times, perhaps you should to heed her advice."

Dawn walked out of the room without another word. She knew he needed time to think. Draco looked down at the album still in his hands and opened it to a random page. It was his tenth birthday and he was in the front lawn with his parents. His father had given him a new racing broom, while his mother had been more conservative with a new toy potion kit. His father wasn't in the picture, he had an important meeting, but at least he did remember his birthday. The picture was of Draco opening his gifts and running to give his mother a hug. He was only offered a few opportunities to show affection, and one was on his birthday. He saw the joy on his and his mother's face. Draco felt a tear slide down his cheek.

Dawn was sitting in the Magic Box, listing to her sister's lecture on how skipping school was wrong, but all she could think about was Draco. Her mind kept flashing back to that scene in the bathroom earlier and the pain in his voice. He really felt that he had no other options.

She remembered the one and only time she had cut herself. It was when she had found out she was the Key, that she wasn't real. She also wanted to be reassured that she was in fact human. She had walked into the family room with her arms extended and asked if what was flowing from her arms was blood. She remembered the pain of the knife slicing through her flesh, but even more, the need to know that she was human and not a thing.

"…and further more, you will not be leaving the house except to go to school. Is that clear?" Buffy had ended her tirade and noticed that her sister wasn't paying attention. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Thanks." Dawn's face finally snapped back to Buffy's. She could see the emotion in the younger girl's eyes. "Thanks for helping me."

Before anyone could speak, the door to the shop was thrown open. Draco strode into their midst wearing tattered clothes and carrying a brown leather book.

He ran up to Dawn and opened the book. As he extended the book in her direction, the light caught on the thin, red scars that stood out against his pale flesh. There was a collective intake of breath from the group as they realized that they were not from the war. "This is my mother. She died in a raid of the manor by Death Eaters. They were angered that I had switched sides. She didn't care about Voldemort or purebloods or anything, just me." He was showing her the picture of his birthday. Narcissa and young Draco were waving up at the people looking at them. Her face was haggard and drawn; a person could see that the first war had taken a toll on her. Her clothes and hairstyle screamed upper class, but she was happy to be seen showing affection for her only child.

"And this is Hogwarts. I told you I would show you my school. The picture was taken after finals in our third year. There we are standing by the lake, that little shape there…that's the Giant Squid. It liked being photographed. These were my friends then. There I am in the middle, to my left was Pansy Parkinson, I killed her in the Final Battle, she never really did think for herself; to her left was Vincent Crabbe, both him and Gregory Goyle (he's next to the kid on my right) were killed a month after the battle in an auror raid. They were pretty stupid. On my right is Blaise Zambini; he was the only one to side with me, he killed Theodore Nott. He currently works in Azkaban with the Spectors."

The five kids were smirking or scowling at the camera, not knowing that most would be killed in the war. They were set against the castle with the lake on their right and the Whomping Willow in the background on their left.

At the confused expression on Dawn's face, he elaborated, "Spectors guard the prison of Azkaban. After the Dementors left it to side with Voldemort, the ministry decided they needed a new source to guard the prisoners. Thus Spectors were born. While Dementors cause their victims to relieve their worst experiences, Spectors cause their victims to feel the pain that they themselves inflicted on others. . If someone kills another person, the Spectors take a little of their soul away each day, so they become empty slowly and painfully.

"Most people can only be with the Spectors for a few hours at a time otherwise they go mad in a few days. Since they aren't real creatures the ministry has the ability to control them and their intensity."

Dawn was watching as Draco described the ghastly prison guards. His face showed that he had thought about this a lot; they all had. Each of the Brits were thinking about the Final Battle and what they had had to do to survive, the people that they had had to kill, and the many more that they had sent to the Spectors. This was obliviously a topic that was hard for them to discuss. Could they be sure that the threat was totally eradicated, or was there someone out there that would create a new war, more destructive than before?

Draco broke from his reverie and turned to another page. This one showed a slightly older Draco standing next to a greasy haired teacher standing in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin; all were scowling. "This is Professor Snape. He was my favorite teacher there, he taught Potions. He hated Potter and this group of Griffindors, and everyone thought he was evil, but he was a spy for the Order. This was taken right before the third task of the Triwizard tournament, right before Voldemort returned. Luckily he survived the war."

He was flipping through the book, every so often telling what the picture showed and what happened to the occupants. Most of the people were killed in the war as most pictures showed Slytherins, but occasionally there was a picture of the three Griffindors and Draco, as in their seventh year, he began working for the Order. Draco and Ron were always at the ends, neither really ever liking the other, Hermione often stood next to Ron, only because he was her boyfriend, sometimes it was just her and Draco, seen studying in the library. Harry was the one that most often stood next to Draco, having called a truce at the beginning at the year.

Seeing the pictures of them all together, Harry asked, "How did you get these pictures? Colin was the only one that had a camera, and I don't remember taking pictures with you."

"Really, Potter. Just because I didn't have a camera doesn't mean I couldn't take pictures. These were taken magically. My mother set up a magical camera to take pictures of me at school so she'd know I was alright. It was invisible and could take pictures in any light."

Draco was now absently turning pages; he didn't know he had turned to one of his father. Dawn stopped his hand as he started to turn it. "Is that your father? He looks just like you."

"Yeah, that's him, the bastard. This is the only picture that was ever taken of him." The picture showed the haughty features of Lucius Malfoy. He was frowning at the group, looking like he wanted nothing more than to jump through the picture and kill everyone in the room, no one more so than his son. "I don't why I keep this picture. I guess to remember what I never want to be."

He started to close the book, when suddenly Spike stooped him. He had been at the back of the store for most of the little trip down memory lane, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he looked over Buffy's shoulder at the very last picture. What he saw would have made his heart stop if he had one.

He gave Draco one of his most piercing stares and asked him, in his most intimidating voice, "Are you positive that this is your father?"

Draco glared at the older man, "I think I should know what my own father looks like. I did live with him for seventeen years. Why the hell do you care?"

Then Spike said the words that nobody expected, "Cause that's my brother Edgar."

* * *

sorry about the cliffhanger, i couldn't resist.

thanks to those that reviewed. it is very appreciated. i think i answered any and all questions in this chapter but if there was something that you don't understand, then drop me a line and tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

AN: Well, here it is the long awaited new chapter. i finished high school but started college to again updates will be slow. i had a bad case of writers block so it took a while to get this out but i did it and the story is finally progressing. i won't prmise when the next chpater will be out but i hope it won't take as long as this one. enjoy!

* * *

The stunned silence that followed these words was pretty powerful. Nobody knew how to respond, until Draco burst into laughter. It was forced and not very happy, more cynical.

"You must have taken one too many hits to the head, vamp. Why would you think that _my _father, born hundreds of years after you, is _your _brother? That is the most ridiculous thing you've said yet."

Spike simply glared at Draco, before stating, "Like you said before, you lived with your father for seventeen years, well so did I, with my brother. I'm telling you that is my brother."

"C'mon. Spike you can't be serious." Buffy wasn't trying to be condescending; she wanted him to understand the stupidity of his statement. "You haven't seen your brother in years, and now all this talk is simply making you see him when he isn't there. I mean, he had a kid in the Malfoy line, now his genes have resurfaced in the spitting image of him. That's it."

"Buffy, when have you ever heard me talk about my family? Never. I wouldn't joke about something like this. See, look at his face." Everyone looked at the picture of Lucius Malfoy; he obviously didn't like being scrutinized. "There is a scar running along his jaw line. If he turns his head a certain way it's unnoticeable except to those who know its there." Spike was right, a very faint scar ran from his right ear to the middle of his jaw line, it was faded from the years but it was still there.

"He got it when we were kids, just before he went away. He was riding his horse and he didn't see a branch sticking out; it caught him along the jaw. Mother was ready to kill him; we were to attend tea with one of her friends and now he looked terrible. He had the scar for the rest of his life."

Hermione, ever the voice of reason, asked in a timid voice, "umm… if that is your brother, which I'm not saying it is or isn't, how did he go to school with Mr. Giles if he was still with you?"

Spike was at a loss as how to answer this question. He was saved when Giles answered for him, "Actually, Lucius didn't attend Hogwarts until my seventh year. He claimed he was tutored at home."

"Wait a minute, Ed died the summer he turned seventeen; he had one more year left at school. That must have been why he and Cate couldn't marry until the next year, they were still in school." Spike was becoming more and more resolute that Lucius Malfoy was his brother, Edgar Pratt.

"Okay, let's just say for a second that my father is your brother, how do you explain the time gap." Draco was staring at Spike with such a piercing glare that even the vamp who was part of the most feared group in Britain had to look away.

"I don't know….Maybe…maybe he got turned like me." Spike began pacing the shop and pulled his lighter out, playing with it as he did before.

"My father was not a vampire." If it was possible, this was said with more venom than before. "If you want proof, look in the picture." Everyone's attention turned to the photo album.

"He's standing in sunlight." Hermione commented under her breath. In the picture, Lucius was standing in front of a swaying willow with his leg propped on a marble bench in front of the tree. It was obviously midday.

"Look, the only way to solve this mystery is to find Malfoy and ask him." Buffy said, like it solved everything.

"That's what I've been trying to do my entire career. If it was that easy, we would have no need for aurors." Ron reminded her.

"Well you have something you didn't have before." She had a gleam in her eye as she stood to her full height.

At their confused expressions, she elaborated, "Us."

For the next two weeks, the group prepared themselves for the search for Lucius. The Brits left the hotel and moved into the house on Revello Drive. Ron and Draco worked together, albeit grudgingly, to pool all their knowledge of Malfoy so that the group would have more than a snowball's chance in hell of finding him. Harry worked with Willow and Tara, learning about their branch of magic and teaching them the little that he could, due to the magic gap. Hermione researched with Giles, Anya and Xander about portals and time travel, while Ginny trained with Buffy and Spike. Dawn spent most of her days finishing school, but when she wasn't at school, she could often be found working with Draco, or talking with Draco or just spending time with Draco. This caught the eye of one bleached blond.

On their last day in Sunnydale, the group was huddled in the Magic Box, waiting for Dawn to get home from school so they could leave. It was decided that Giles, Anya and Xander would stay in town along with a new slayer that would be brought from the Cleveland Hellmouth. Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow and Tara would accompany the Brits on their search for Malfoy. Each had their own reasons. Willow and Tara wanted to learn more about other magical worlds, Spike wanted to find his long-thought dead brother, Buffy wanted to keep an eye on Spike and her sister, and Dawn…well she wanted to see more of Draco.

Buffy and Willow had gone to get Dawn and just after the door closed with a jingle of its bell, Spike walked over to Draco and said quietly, so no one could hear, "We need to talk."

Draco kept his eyes on the object he was inspecting before putting it back on the shelf and picking up another. He spoke just as quietly, "So talk."

"Not here. I don't want to make a scene, but I don't really know about you." The younger man gave the older a look of utmost loathing before indicating that he should lead the way. Draco hadn't quite dealt with the fact that Spike could be his uncle, and was treating him as he had before, with revulsion.

The pair went into a back room and simply stared at each other for the better part of five minutes. Finally Draco couldn't take it, "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"Do you like Dawn?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? No, I've only been spending most of my time with her and telling her things I would rather die than repeat, but no I don't like her."

"Look nancy-boy, now is not the time for your stupid remarks. Dawn means more to me than your life is worth and if I find out that you've hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"Please, don't give me that crap, you only want to get into her sister's pants—"

SMACK!

"Bloody hell!" Draco was holding his jaw and staring at the man in front of him. Spike was breathing heavily and obviously wanted very much to hit him again.

Suddenly Draco launched himself at his older counterpart and the two of them began to beat the shit out of each other. It was a no-holds-barred grudge match. The two men threw punches with as much veracity as they could muster. They were pretty evenly matched; while Spike had inhuman strength, Draco drew power from his magical core and stood his ground.

The commotion the two were making soon attracted the other occupants of the store and Harry and Ron rushed forward to tear them apart. When this didn't work without Harry receiving a black eye and Ron a split lip, Hermione pulled out her wand and took aim.

"Abiungo!" The two blonds flew to separate sides of the room, and slammed into the wall.

"Why'd you have to do that? I've waited forever to see Spike get his assed kicked." Xander quipped form the doorway. Hermione ignored him and turned to face the brooding blondes.

"What the hell were you thinking! _You,_" she turned to Draco. "We told you the consequences. Explain, NOW!"

Draco muttered something by way of explanation but Hermione wasn't hearing it, literally. She aimed her wand at him threateningly and he sighed before elaborating, "We were arguing and we both said some things that were out of line."

Hermione harrumphed before turning her attention to Spike, who had begun to get up. "You may not be in our jurisdiction but don't think you're getting out of this. We are all going to have to work together and I really don't want to have to throw you into walls every time you decide to be an ass. Next time ignore each other."

Hermione turned on her heel and left the room after her parting charge. Harry and Ron simply stared at the two, and when the dark-haired man tried to open his mouth, Draco said, "Save it Potter. I'm not in the mood." He threw open the back door, letting a lot of sunlight into the room and forcing the vampire further into his corner.

Harry made to go after him, but Ron stopped him. "Let him go; he needs to brood." The rest of the group turned and left the vampire in the dark. Ginny was the last to leave. "He's had a hard life. Sometimes fighting is all he knows…He won't hurt her. She's all he has left." Spike didn't respond but pulled up the manhole cover and disappeared into the quiet abyss.

Buffy and Willow made their way across town. Today was Dawn's last day, both at school and in Sunnydale. The sisters had decided that instead of coming back to Sunnydale, the pair would travel for a bit before finding a place to settle. Dawn would then decide if she wants to go to college or work. They both knew they wanted to leave the horrors of the Hellmouth behind them; of course they would visit but they could never live here again.

"Do you think this is the right choice?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence. The two friends had been walking in companionable silence.

"I think so…why?" Willow looked over at Buffy and saw that the blond was staring straight ahead.

"This is all we've ever known; this is where Mom is buried. There are so many memories here; how can we just leave them?"

"How can you not? It will be protected and you need to find a life outside the Hellmouth. I think this is the right thing to do."

Buffy finally looked over at Willow and smiled. "Thanks."

The two made it to the school. They entered the building that started it all, their friendship, her deaths, everything. True it wasn't the building it was before but the memories are still there.

Dawn was at her locker grabbing the last of her binders and books. She didn't notice her sister or her friend walk up to her.

"Hey, ready?"

"Hey Buf, Will, what are you guys doing here?" She slammed her locker closed for the last time and with finality.

"Well, since we can't see you graduate, we wanted to see you at least get your diploma." It was decided that Dawn wouldn't attend graduation, but instead receive her diploma before she left for the day.

Dawn just smiled and headed in the direction of the principal's office. The three women entered and the woman behind the desk asked them to have a seat. Principal Wood had left to go to the Cleveland Hellmouth with Faith so he had been replaced by a woman who Buffy had researched thoroughly before allowing Dawn to go to school.

"Thank you for coming. Dawn," The young graduate got up and walked around the desk. The woman extended the diploma towards her, "I give you this diploma in recognition of your completion of all the graduation requirements set by the state of California. Congratulations."

Dawn was beaming as she accepted her diploma; Buffy and Willow both had tears in their eyes, neither thought they'd ever live to see this day.

"I'm done! Finally! Unless I choose to go to college but for now I'm done!" Dawn was holding her diploma out in front of her and spinning around; Buffy and Willow just smiled at the young girl's happiness, she deserved it.

"I can't wait to show this to Draco; he'll be so proud."

"So you really like him, do you?"

Dawn looked over at her sister and saw that she was staring straight ahead, like she had when she was talking with Willow. "Yes, I do. He's been through a lot and he understands me."

"I just want you to be happy. I worry about you sometimes."

"Why? He wouldn't hurt me. I know he seems…bad, but he's not."

"Are sure you really like him or are you just pitying him?"

Dawn whirled around to face her sister, stopping them in the middle of the street. "What kind of question is that? Of course I don't pity him. If you just got to know him, then you would know that. Besides who are you to talk about bad boyfriends?"

The young girl stormed off up the street and her sister let her.

"Was I wrong? To worry I mean." She looked imploringly at her best friend. "I mean I know I'm not the poster child for best boyfriends, but that makes me worry more about her and the ones she chooses."

"I understand where you're coming from but let her live her life. She's a good kid, she knows she can count on you when she's in trouble."

"Thanks Will, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know."

"I should probably go and talk to her. See later."

When Buffy entered the shop, she noticed Spike, Draco and Dawn were all gone. "Where is everybody?" she asked Harry as she sat at the table.

"Spike and Draco got into a fight so they went off to brood. You're sister came in here a few minutes ago but left in a hurry. I don't know where she went. She looked pretty upset."

"Yeah, I screwed up, majorly. I was voicing my concerns about her dating Draco and well, I didn't do it very well."

"Well, you don't have to worry. If Draco _were_ to do something, I'd personally kick his ass. Along with everyone else here. Besides he wouldn't mess with something that for once is going right."

"Do think this is wrong?" Dawn was sitting on Draco's bed as he gathered clothes. Draco, Ron and Harry had conjured beds and set them up in the basement since all the bedrooms were taken.

"This?"

"Us. Are we moving too fast?"

Draco sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed holding his photo album. "Besides spending lots of time together, we aren't moving. If we went any slower, we'd be going in reverse. What brought this on?"

"My sister. Just forget I said anything; she doesn't know what she's talking about." They sat in silence before Dawn sighed and began to pace. "What does she know anyway? I mean its not like her boyfriends were winners. And they were all older than her so that can't be it. What reason could she possibly have for not liking you?" As she asked this last part, she turned to face him.

He reached out and took her hands. "She's your sister, she's entitled to unwarranted worrying, besides it's not like I'm all good…" He smirked before pulling her down into their first kiss. It was soft and sensuous. Both were hesitant and pulled back.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am; I'm always right."

"Ahh!" She grabbed a pillow and began to beat him with it. Laughter filled the room as pillows and emotions ran high.

They had decided that since there were so many of them, they would travel the muggle way to England and then magically to Hogwarts. It was early morning when Draco was awoken by Dawn on the day of their departure. Spike would be given a potion to make him impenetrable to sunlight for twenty four hours so he could travel with them.

"Hey sleepy head. Time to get up. Our plane leaves in three hours." He turned on his side and stared up at her through his fringe.

"Now explain this to me again. We are going to getting on a big metal bird-thing that is going to rise up in the air, propelled by big rockets on the end and we are supposed to believe that this thing will stay in the air and not crash with all our lives on board?"

"Yup, now get up." She swatted his leg before leaving him to change. As she was going upstairs she could have sworn she heard "crazy muggles."

The group had a very tearful goodbye and drove to LAX for their flight. Everything went smoothly and they boarded quickly. It took some persuasion to get Draco and Ron onto the plane and it was only after Ginny mocked them that they would willing set foot aboard. As they were taking off they both looked pasty and Ron a little green. Even though they were in the air for ten hours, none of them really relaxed. Each was a little apprehensive about returning to England and what waited for them there.

Draco practically kissed the ground when they landed. "I don't get it, how can you be afraid of flying a plane but not a broom?"

"Magic is understandable but physics…that's truly a mystery."

The group exited the airport and began their trip to Grimmauld Place. In another fifteen minutes they were standing in the grungy square outside numbers eleven and thirteen, waiting for number twelve to appear. When the old house pushed its way into existence, the door was thrown open and an older red haired woman appeared.

"Mum! What are you doing here?"

"We had a meeting today and since you were arriving, I thought I'd stay help you get situated. Hungary, dears?"

Harry smiled as he ushered the group inside. "Dinner would be lovely, Molly." As she went off to whip them up something, Hermione, Ron and Ginny disappeared to set up their rooms. Harry and Draco were showing the Americans around the house when he heard someone calling his name, "Harry!"

He turned and saw Remus standing in the doorway. The two embraced; after Sirius' death, Remus became Harry's guardain and they grew closer together. When Harry left, Remus worried about him like he would a son. "I see we have guests. Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, Harry's guardian."

"Are you a werewolf?" This came timidly from Willow.

He seemed a little taken aback but answered none the less. "Yes, how'd you know?"

"My ex boyfriend was a werewolf."

"That would do it." Introductions went around before Molly called them all to dinner. They all ate heartily and were enveloped in companionable silence when it was broken by yell from the doorway.

* * *

that's it. thanks to everyone who reveiwed. knowing your work is liked is what makes writing that much more enjoyable. if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see the first chapter

AN: this is it, finally! the _long_ awaited sixth chapter! Sorry for the long wait, hope its to your liking, enjoy!

* * *

The occupants in the room swiveled in their seats to see the newcomer. A man stood in the doorway, his shiny black hair framing his face with its pallid complexion showed several emotions, surprise, anger, resentment, hurt. His cold black eyes were staring mercilessly into Giles' hazel ones, daring the older man to move.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Snape said in a dangerously low voice. Buffy didn't like the silent but blatant threat against her watcher and began to rise but Giles stopped her with his hand.

"I should be asking you the same question!" He responded in an equally harsh tone.

"I, unlike you, am allowed here. I think I of all people deserve to know why you're back."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Harry asked incredulously. "But how?"

Instead of glaring at each other as they had been doing, both looked away quickly. Snape drew himself up, masking his emotions and completely ignoring the other man. Giles on the other hand, slumped in his seat , staring at his empty plate as though it had all the answers.

"Potter," he said quietly, extending his hand slowly. A vial with clear liquid was dropped into the other's palm. Harry eyed it critically for a moment before nodding sharply. Snape swung on his heel and swept from the room before anyone could say another word. Harry merely pocketed the potion under watchful eyes.

After a few minutes of tense silence in which no one knew quite what to say, Giles got up from his seat and left; they all heard a door slamming from upstairs.

"Wonder what that was about?" Ginny commented.

Shrugs were seen around the table and Harry turned to Draco with questioning eyes.

"Well, don't look at me," he said. "You know more about his past than I do. Slytherins aren't known for being touchy-feely with our emotions."

"Well, what about Mr. Giles, do you know anything about his past?" Hermione asked.

"Not much," Buffy responded looking to Willow for confirmation. "We never knew that he was a wizard, wonder why he didn't tell us?"

"Well, he went to Hogwarts, that's most likely where he met Snape," Ron added.

"Maybe they were in the same house, I mean he said he knew Lucius Malfoy," Ginny commented shrugging.

"Umm…wait, you think they lived together?" Buffy asked with a shocked look on her face.

Willow, Tara and all the Brits shook their heads smiling. "No, Buffy, most private schools in Britain use a house system, its how they split up the students."

"So in a sense, yes they lived together," Tara included. "But with other children as well."

"Right…"

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, they'll tell us eventually," Ron said. "But for now, I'm heading up to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." The others agreed and began to clear the table. Mrs. Weasley bade them goodnight, and started back to the Burrow while the two groups trudged up to their waiting beds.

Ginny was sitting on the bed in the room she shared with her husband, brushing her hair, thinking about all that had happened in the past couple of days. She felt strong arms encircle her waist and she leaned into the embrace.

"A knut for your thoughts," Harry's loving voice said over her shoulder where he rested his chin.

She sighed before responding, "I can't help thinking what life would have been like had things worked out the way they're supposed to…Spike wouldn't be a vampire, Draco might not even be alive, you would have your parents, Dawn wouldn't exist…"

"I guess we should therefore be thankful for what we have, right here, right now," he said kissing her cheek, slowing moving down to her neck. "I know a perfect way to show you how thankful _I _am."

Ginny fell back laughing as Harry started kissing her over and over. Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep.

The next morning, people filed into the kitchen, slowly heading over to the counter for their much needed caffeine fix. Luckily, Hermione had thought ahead and purchased a magical coffee maker, otherwise the Americans would have been in for a rude awakening. Giles for some reason kept smirking at them over his cup of tea.

Once everyone had some breakfast, they headed back into the main foyer. "Alright, to get to Hogwarts, we're going to be taking a portkey, then walk the rest of the way to the castle," Ron said as Hermione shrunk the Americans' luggage to ensure nothing got left behind.

"Where are we going to be arriving at?" Draco asked.

"Honeydukes," Harry responded. "There's a tunnel that leads to the school in the back room."

"So you did go Hogsmeade!" He exclaimed, pointing at Harry incredulously, but Harry simply smiled at him before holding out the newly made portkey for them all to take and immediately the wizards all grabbed hold.

"I am not touching that!" Dawn said sounding revolted, looking at the rusty toilet seat with disgust. The other three girls all had similar looks on their faces.

Ron rolled his eyes, before explaining, "It's not dirty, it only looks dirty. I swear!"

At the other's encouraging nods, the girls and Spike each laid a finger on the seat and in three seconds they were off. The familiar tugging sensation whisked the passengers onwards towards their destination, when suddenly the ground was coming up quickly to meet them. Half the people were on the ground; Buffy seemed to be the only one able to keep her feet out of those from Sunnydale, including Giles who hadn't traveled by portkey in a very long time.

"I think next time, I'll drive!" Willow commented as she helped Tara to her feet.

"Definitely," Dawn added, taking in their surroundings. They were in the small back room of what appeared to be a sweetshop, boxes of candies of all kinds were stacked all around. Brightly colored displays were shoved aside, gathering dust, waiting to be used again. Ron, Harry and Hermione were moving boxes out of the way looking for something.

"Here it is!" Hermione said triumphantly. She pulled back the trapdoor and slowly slid down into the dark tunnel. The other four wizards lit their wands and dropped them down to her, illuminating it a bit. Once everyone was in the tunnel, they started their trek to the castle.

"Did you know about this?" Buffy asked Giles who was looking as impressed as the rest of them.

"Not at all," he replied. "I would not have gotten nearly as many detentions if I had, I can assure you." Willow and Buffy smiled at each other, remembering what had happened with the band candy.

"How did you find it?" Tara asked.

"Ron's brothers showed it to me," Harry responded. "They had a map of the school that showed all the secret passageways. They had stolen it from Filch's office."

Giles made a disgusted face. "You mean, that old fool is still here?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Ginny responded. "You knew him?"

Instead of answering however, he merely smirked and continued on.

The group made their way up the tunnel and started on the incline that leads to the castle. One by one, they exited the statue of the one eyed witch into the third floor corridor.

"The headmaster's office in on the seventh floor," Harry said, already heading in that direction. However before they got very far, they heard whistling from a hall to their left, and seconds later Dumbledore came strolling around the corner.

He seemed genuinely surprised to see them but for his students, they knew he somehow knew they would be arriving soon.

"Back so soon?" he asked genially. "And with friends! Well, let me introduce myself, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school."

"I'm Buffy Summer, my sister Dawn, our friends Willow Rosenburg and Tara McClay, that's Spike and this is—"

"Rupert! What a pleasant surprise!" During the introductions, he smiled happily and when the vampire was introduced, he didn't even flinch. However, when he spotted Giles, his face lit up. "How are you? We've missed you at the reunions!"

"Yes, well, I've been quite busy these past several years…" He looked rather uncomfortable under the headmaster's stern gaze and his eyes seemed glued to a spot above his left ear.

"Slytherin hasn't quite been the same since you've left. Have you seen some of your old classmates or your—"

"No, no I haven't seen them," Giles said quickly, looking at Dumbledore in the eyes for the first time. "I hear Lucius is in a spot of trouble though."

The headmaster sighed and his face slackened. "Indeed. Well, enough of an old man's woolgathering, it is rather nice to meet all of you."

"As it is you professor," Spike said politely. "Your school is quite magnificent." Everyone turned to stare at the ensouled vampire with looks of shock on their faces. Dumbledore however seemed not to notice.

"It is, isn't it?" He glanced around happily. "No matter how many times I walk these halls, I find myself continuing to be amazed by it." Spike simply smiled in reply.

"If you don't mind my asking, what brings you all to Hogwarts?"

"We were hoping to find more information on the baby Cate Malfoy had raised," Ron replied for the group.

"I can't imagine what Ordell would have to due with Lucius other than being his ancestor, but—"

"Wait, you knew her baby?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes, Ordell Malfoy was in my year, although he was in Slytherin whereas I was in Gryffindor. Such a shy boy, so quiet…we all assumed it was due to his home life. But whenever asked about his father, he would simply smile and say he had ways of knowing his father."

"What were they, professor?" Ginny asked.

"I can't be sure, but I'm sure Draco would know better than I." He glanced knowing at him before drawing himself up. "Well, I was just on my way to the kitchens for some biscuits and jam, ta."

"Professor, I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment?" Harry asked quickly.

"Of course my boy," and the pair set of down the hall, Dumbledore's maroon cloak swaying behind him, their soft voices growing fainter.

Draco had been thinking about what Dumbledore had said when suddenly his eyes lit up in recognition. He swung on his heel and headed towards the stairs. The others followed after him quickly. "What was he talking about?"

"In the Slytherin seventh year boys' dorm is a secret room that allows only Malfoys to access," he responded.

"Of course! I remember Lucius commenting on it once," Giles said.

"Yeah, about that," Buffy said turning to face him as she was walking. "Why didn't you tell us you went here?"

"Yeah or that you were a Slytherin?" Ron added.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Well, when I said that I was Lucius' classmate, I would have thought you would have picked up that I had gone to the same school, and as for being in Slytherin, well you never asked."

"So did you know Harry's parents?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No, more I knew _of _them, at least his father. He and Black tried to prank me once, bloody wankers," he added under his breath. "Besides, they were three years my junior and Gryffindors. We just didn't associate with each other."

"Why not?" asked Tara.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors…well, they're rivals, to put it mildly," Hermione responded delicately. "See, each of the four houses were named after the four founders: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin."

"But Slytherin and the rest of the founders had a bit of a falling out, Slytherin left and ever since then, the two houses have been rivals." Ron finished quickly before Hermione could continue in lecture mode.

The Americans continued to ask questions regarding the castle, and the conversation came around to the protections on the castle and how they could see it, as they all thought they were nonmagical.

"Of course you're not muggles!" Draco said, looking at Dawn before glancing at the others. "Willow and Tara are obvious, they're wicca and hold some magical abilities that Hogwarts would recognize. Buffy is a slayer and Spike is a vampire, each of them have a demon side to them and therefore are partially magical." He turned to face Dawn. "Well, you were the Key, a highly magical artifact, in that while you're deactivated, you still have magical residues."

She smiled up at him before taking his hand and continued on in silence. They had been walking for a few minutes when suddenly, a figure came gliding out of the wall towards them. Dawn and Willow both screamed while Buffy rushed towards him and slammed her fist into his face. Or rather _tried_, but her fist went through the figure quite harmlessly. Nick looked highly affronted.

"Buffy, wait!" Hermione called after her. "Stop! This is Nick, he's a friendly ghost!"

"I should say so!" Nick said.

"A friendly ghost?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. "This is Nearly Headless Nick, Gryffindor's resident ghost."

"I prefer Sir Nicholas—"

"_Nearly_ headless, how can you be _nearly_ headless?" Buffy asked shocked. When she beheaded someone, they were usually fully decapitated. He sighed and brought his hand up to his left ear and gave it a tug. The entirety of his head swung sideways, hanging by a quarter inch of pale translucent skin and tissue. Looks of revulsion and disgust graced the girls' faces while Spike looked intrigued.

"This happens all the time, mate?" He started conversationally, but Nick, sighing heavily, bade them farewell and glided through the wall to their right. Spike looked as though he wanted to follow but Buffy dragged him away, muttering about "crazy vampires."

Pretty soon, brightly lit halls with high rise windows were replaced with darkened corridors with flickering torches; the temperature slowly decreased until it was several degrees cooler than when they started.

"And they let _kids_ live down here?" Buffy asked, stepping closer to Dawn. "Don't ever complain about your room again!"

"Wasn't gonna…" she responded glancing around. Draco merely rolled his eyes while the others snickered.

He, Giles and surprisingly, Ron all stopped outside a large tapestry of a tall beautiful woman with striking black hair, alabaster skin and pale blue eyes. She wore a deep bottle green dress that almost blended into the grassy background that was dotted with small white flowers. Silver snakes slithered around one another on the border of the beautiful needlework. Draco merely pulled it back and said, "Hogwarts Four."

A blank stretch of wall opened up before them and the group hurried inside. The ones who had never been inside the Slytherin common room were shocked at the harsh beauty of it, black leather couches were scattered about the room, situated to give students little areas to split up into. Over in one corner were several tables and chairs for students to study from and the large black silver-veined marble fireplace stood prominently along one wall. They could see that if it had been lit, it would have livened up the depressingly dark room. As soon as they had entered, green tinged lamps had lit themselves giving them some light to see by, as there were no windows in the dungeons.

Draco simply bypassed the room's glory, having lived there for seven years. It was only at the base of the stairs that he realized the others hadn't followed him. He turned and smirked. "Yes, it's impressive, can we go now?"

Snapping out of their daze, they all hurried to catch up, Spike being the last glancing around appreciatively. Like the Gryffindor dormitories, the stairs led upstairs and the oldest rooms were at the top; inside, the four posters were black wood and trimmed in green and silver. He breezed into the room and headed towards a painting of a rather stuffy looking man in between two beds and spoke in a clear voice.

"Pureté est le pouvoir." He nodded slightly and the wall along with the painting melted away, showing a rather elegant room. Draco motioned for them to follow him and he entered.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, having never read anything like this in _Hogwarts, A History_.

"This is known as the Family room. When Emile Malfoy came over in 1066 with William the Conquerer, he sent his only son, Augustin, to study at Hogwarts rather than to Beauxbatons. Augustin created this room in his final year, leaving his memoirs for his heir to find. Ever since then, the Malfoys have told the secret of the room to their heirs just before their seventh year. Each leaves a memoir for the next heir to find," Draco explained moving around the room with ease. "Now we just have to find Ordell's."

"But Ordell wasn't a Malfoy." Ginny responded.

"Even if his father had been alive, he would have still been the Malfoy heir, Abraxis Malfoy only had daughters, Cate being the eldest," Draco explained opening and closing drawers, looking for something. "Because his father died and he was raised a Malfoy, he would have been given access by his grandfather."

"Too right he was," a voice said, scaring Dawn who had been standing right next to a portrait of an elegant old wizard.

Her eyes grew as round as saucers backing away slowly, "Buffy…it's talking to me…" The wizards each rolled their eyes and Draco smiled at her before taking her hand.

"It's alright," he said lightly, with mirth in his voice. "The portraits and pictures move in this world. They won't hurt you."

The man in the portrait harrumphed and spoke harshly, "Honestly Draco, what were you thinking, bringing mudbloods and Gryffindors in here." The wizards all gasped at the man's harsh language while the Americans looked confused but also seemed to understand that what he said was quite rude.

"Don't call her that!" he snarled at the painting. However, instead of being offended, the man merely shrugged.

"Young people these days…Back in my day, elders were treated with respect!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Abraxis, what can you tell us about Edgar Pratt?" he asked before the old man could go into a rather long rant about how times were changing.

"Edgar?" The grey eyed man looked thoughtfully for a second before recognition alighted in his tired eyes. "Oh, Edgar! Good man, terrible what happened to him…terrible. Why?" He added suspiciously.

"Family heritage and all that. Well…?" Draco prompted, before anyone else, mainly Spike, could comment.

"As I said, he was a good lad, smart as they come and understood the meaning of society. When he visited, he always addressed Cate with a title befitting her stature and treated myself and Gloria with respect afforded to us by our name."

"'Course he did, bloody stuck up ponce…" Spike muttered under his breath; Abraxis simply glared in his direction but didn't respond.

"So Edgar visited the Manor?" Draco asked, glaring at Spike as well to keep him from opening his mouth.

"No," Abraxis paused, seeming to contemplate something. "He had only been to the Manor twice, once when Cate introduced him to me and the other to introduce him to the rest of the family…But he often visited Cate at our country cottage, Meadowdowns. Such a lovely place, especially in the spring—"

"That's great. Is there anything else you can tell us about Edgar?"

Abraxis didn't appear to appreciate being interrupted and replied in a cold voice, "No, there's nothing else." He turned away and left the portrait all together, signaling the end of the conversation.

Draco turned to face the rest who were seated in various chairs and couches around the room. Ron was busy writing in a notebook while Hermione and Giles were contemplating what had been said. Buffy, Willow, Tara and Spike were taking in the contents of the room, eying them with wonder. Dawn was leafing through a journal she had found in a cabinet.

"Meadowdowns is a smaller estate in Southampton, but the Malfoys lost it in the 1940's during the war with Grindelwald. The previous owners, the Kings…or was it the Butlers? Anyway whoever it was, was killed in the second war and the estate has been abandoned ever since."

"Do you think Lucius would have gone there?" Ron asked.

"Possibly," he shrugged. "It would be some place not many would look for him at."

"Alright," Buffy said standing up. "We go to the house, find the bastard and kick his ass!"

"I don't think it will be that easy Buffy," Giles commented. "Lucius is very resourceful and, if what they're saying is true, has remained uncaught for seven years."

"Plus, if Lucius is Edgar, then we need to know how he got here, incase he tries something similar again to escape," Ginny added.

It was decided that one group, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Giles, Hermione and Ginny, would stay at Hogwarts, researching ways in which Lucius could be Edgar Pratt while the other group, Ron, Harry, Draco, Spike and Buffy, would go to Meadowdowns to see what they could gather there. After showing the Scoobies where the library was and collecting Harry from the kitchens, the two groups split up.

"Do you guys have any way of traveling that is remotely comfortable?" Buffy asked after regaining her breath.

"I told you to hold my arm, not break it!" Ron said while Harry was mending it carefully.

"I can't help it that—" She started before Draco interrupted her.

"As nice as it to hear someone _else_ berating Weasley, can we get going?" The group was currently standing in an elegant though dusty sitting room. For the sake of time, they had decided to apparate rather than take a portkey and Ron had taken Buffy and Harry had taken Spike. Draco had arrived first to ensure no sunlight would harm the vampire; while he still detested the man, he knew the others would kill him if he let him die.

"You two check the main floor and we'll check up stairs," Ron said quietly. "If you see any sign of him, do not try to ta—" He paused, seemed to reconsider something then, "Don't kill him alright."

Buffy and Spike both shrugged noncommittally before going off. Harry, Ron and Draco crept quietly to the stairs and, keeping along the wall, climbed them quickly. In the upstairs corridor, Ron indicated that he would start at the back, Harry was to take the rooms on the right, Draco the rooms on the left. Both men nodded and headed off.

Ron paused outside the last room and swiftly opened the door, cringing at the squeaking hinges. With wand arm extended, he stuck his head around the side and peered inside before entering it fully, taking in everything from possible escape routes to places where someone could be hiding. He pulled open the closet door quickly and rummaged through the clothes before glancing under the bed and behind the curtains. He made sure to take note of any imprints in the dust, of which there were none.

In this way, the three men systematically searched the upstairs for signs of Lucius Malfoy. It was only in one room, the blue room that they found a sign that someone had been there; the bed had been slept in and the dust was unsettled in several places.

"Whoever was here hasn't been for several days," Ron said frustrated.

"Yeah, that's what we got too," Buffy said as she and Spike entered. "The kitchen was used but otherwise the house is empty."

"Did you find anything?" Draco asked. They both shook their heads.

"You?…Oh." Spike sat heavily on the bed near the bedside stand while Buffy paced like a caged animal. It was bothering her that they hadn't found this man yet; the Slayer inside her wasn't used to this.

"Do we even know it was him?" Harry asked. "It could have been vagrant."

"No," Ron replied. "I just know he was here."

"But where is he now?" Harry countered. "Where would he go?"

"I don't know!" Ron exclaimed clearly frustrated that his case was still stalled. Buffy stopped her pacing and looked at the two men. She held up her hands and indicated that they stop arguing.

"This isn't going to help us here; we need to figure out what he's planning in order to figure out where he'll go next."

"I think I might know," Spike said, holding up a sheet of paper. Ron quickly grabs it and looks it over before handing it to Draco.

"A potion?" he said confused.

"It's definitely a potion of some sort but what it's used for, I couldn't tell you," Draco said, studying the ingredient list carefully. "It's unlike any potion I've ever seen before.

"And it's definitely in my brother's hand, so Edgar was here," Spike added.

"Well, now we know he's making a potion of some sort," Buffy reasoned. "Why don't we show it to that Snape guy and _he_ can tell us what it is used for."

"We'll do that when we get back but lets look around the house some more, see if there is anything else we can find about Edgar," Ron said pocketing the slip of paper.

"Also we should ask around the town, see if anyone has seen him or talked to him," suggested Harry.

Draco looking out the window and seeing the sun sinking below the horizon, said, "We should eat first and stay the night, then start our search tomorrow."

The others agreed seeing as none of them had eaten since that morning. Harry became the designated cook and quickly made them all a delicious, albeit small meal.

After dinner, they decided to head to the village to ask around. They got their first look of the house once they stepped outside and saw why it was named Meadowdowns. A beautiful expanse of lawn was spread out before them. A small lake was set to the right of the long winding gravel path used for carriages and a rose garden to the left.

"A cottage, huh?" Buffy remarked.

It took them about a half hour to reach the small village and another hour before they were heading back. "Well that was a complete waste of time!" Buffy complained. "You'd think we were carrying the plague or something!"

"Small villages, like this one, are very tight knit," Draco said. "If there's something they don't want to talk about, they won't talk to you. It's as simple as that."

"What's so bad about asking about the people who owned Meadowdowns?" she continued incredulously.

"They're different," Harry responded. "Lots of mysterious things probably happened there. People don't really like things that are outside their normal realm of existence. Even in the wizarding world, it's like that."

"Well, that's stupid!" Buffy said frustrated.

They all shrugged. "That's how things are."

Once they reach the house again, they decide to head up to bed as it will most likely be another long day tomorrow. They all crowded into one of the larger rooms upstairs and Draco conjured some more beds.

Some time into the night, Buffy awoke swiftly and silently. She glanced around and noticed no one else was awake except Spike.

"You heard it too?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

She nodded her head and the pair crept silently from the room. "What do you suppose it was?"

"I don't know," Spike answered once they were on the stairs. After checking all the rooms, they found themselves in the sitting room, the one they had landed in when they first arrived. That's when they saw it, or rather her.

There, standing at the window, looking out across the landscape, was a beautiful translucent woman. Her long light hair was piled up on top of her head and her high-waisted Victorian dress hung forlornly around her. She turned to face them with sad tired eyes that seemed to alight for a moment when they caught sight of Spike.

"Eddy?" Her voice floated over them. Spike quickly shook his head and she seemed to deflate even more. "Do you know where my Eddy has gone?"

"Cate?" Buffy asked hesitantly, her only other experience with ghosts of this world was Nearly Headless Nick and she didn't think all ghosts were as nice as him.

She turned away from them and nodded slowly. "He promised he would return but it has been several days yet."

"You saw him? Here?"

She nodded again, still not looking at them. "Soon, my beloved will return to me and we will be a family as we were always meant to be." The sadness in her voice was quite apparent and seemed to radiate from her very soul. Is that what kept her here?

She perks up a bit and says, "Perhaps he is at our special place, I must see."

Before either of them could ask about it, she glides away and the room is left empty again. "I wonder—"

However what Buffy wondered was never spoken as a strangled scream wrenched the darkness. The pair took off for the stairs, bounding up them two at a time. When they reached the room where they had been sleeping, they found the commotion. At least five vampires had climbed in through the open window and one was currently drinking Harry's blood, holding him as a shield before him. Draco grabbed a candlestick off the end table and smashed it into the back of his head, causing it to haul in pain. The vampire dropped Harry and threw him arm back, flinging Draco against a wall.

Spike and Buffy immediately jumped into the fray, staking a vamp a piece easily and Ron had already taken one down. They all turned to the last two. The apparent leader has blood dribbling down his chin while the other inched closer to the fallen Draco who was trying desperately to disentangle himself from the curtains wrapped around him. Spike however jumped behind the vampire and held him in place with hands on either side of his neck. "I don't think so mate!" He said savagely before twisting sharply and the vampire disintegrates into dust. Spike then helped the younger man stand but Draco merely pushed his attempts away.

"Don't come any closer!" They turn around quickly and see that the last vampire had reclaimed Harry and was holding him like a shield as before. His hands are on either side of Harry's neck, threatening to kill him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the Slayer and the Scourge work together," he said, his voice raspy. "Why save these mere mortals when the ANDE will give us all we want?"

"ANDE?" Spike asked, surprised. However before he could respond, Ron stepped forward, fury radiating off him.

"I am no mere mortal!" He said calmly, before lifting his wand arm up quickly and shouted, "_Lumos solem!_"

Before the vampire could more than register shock, the spell of concentrated sunlight hit him and he crumbled into dust. Harry sagged a bit after his support was taken away but his friend caught him before he hit the ground.

"Impressive…" Buffy said appreciatively, while Spike shied away from Ron slightly, realizing if they wanted to, the wizards could kill him in a heart beat.

Draco sat beside Ron who was checking Harry's vitals. "He's simply unconscious from the blood loss. Do you have—"

He didn't even finish before a red potion was shoved into his hand and Ron was pouring it down his throat. At the others' confused look, he said, "Blood replenishing potion."

Once they had settled Harry in a bed, Ron sat thinking beside him.

"Umm…don't mean to break the moment, but what's the ANDE?" Spike asked.

"Association of Neo-Death Eaters. A group of people who believe in the old ideologies but were never officially Death Eaters, so they're pretty hard to catch," Ron responded. "If they're looking for Lucius, it means the Revolutionaries are as well."

"The what?"

Ron just shook his head and stated, "We should get some rest. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"I'll take first watch," Spike said.

"They won't be coming back, not when they know we're here," Buffy commented.

"Either way…" She simply sighed and laid down on her bed. The others followed suit but Harry was the only one who got any rest that night.

* * *

AN: sighs heavily where do i begin...i would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story, and has waited patiently for the next chapter. i sort of lost interest in this story and then i didn't know where i was headed. But a couple of weeks ago, i found the story again and after reading it over, i knew exactly where i wanted to go. I laid the foundation for several chapters ahead and am currently working on chapter 7, but that won't be up for several weeks, due to the end of school.

as always, tell me what you think, i always appreciate reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see the first chapter

AN: well, here it is, the seventh chapter. unfortunately, not much action in this part but lots of information. like i said before updates will be slow but things are coming together.

* * *

The library had always been a haven for her, as place where everything could be explained as long as she found the right book. The amount of knowledge within these halls had amazed her; when she was younger, she had wanted to know as much as possible, wanted to learn as much as possible, wanted to absorb as much as possible. As long as she did so, she was safe. She may not have had friends, or looks, or things other children did, but she had her books and her knowledge and that was always enough for her.

Then she came here, and she met them, and they changed her. For once, she was expected to use her precious knowledge for something other than her own curiosity. They relied on her knowledge, they relied on her, they needed her to be there, not in the library. So she left, and for once she learned what _life_ was, not what was learned but what was experienced. And she has never looked back.

Hermione was currently staring morosely at the page before her, frustrated about the lack of information. It had been this way for the last several hours they had been in the library, Willow and Dawn were eagerly searching through the books, excited about the sheer number on magic and its practical uses. Giles was perusing things as he normally would but with a small smile on his face, happy to be back at his old school. Tara kept glancing at Willow, worrying her bottom lip, wondering if what happened before was going to happen again. Ginny was absolutely bored. Research had never been her thing; she had never spent more than fifteen minutes in the library at any one time. While her brother and husband had Hermione to rely on, she had Colin, good old Colin. Seventh year was so hard without him there.

Suddenly Hermione slammed the book shut fiercely, groaning angrily, "There is absolutely nothing here! It is simply not possible!"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Willow started but she was cut off.

"No! Time is something too unstable, unpredictable, to be fully understood, but every scholar in this area is agreed, you simply can't go _forward_ in time, backwards, sure but forwards…It's not possible."

"What difference does it make which way you go?" Dawn asked looking up from her book.

Hermione ripped a sheet of paper from her notebook and she held it up showing them. "Imagine this is time. This edge," she colored one edge with her wand, "is now. We decide to go back in time," she folds the edge of the paper so that it touches the middle but she doesn't crease it. "Then we live it until we are back in the present again." She slowly drags the sheet of paper back until it lies flat again. "In order to go back, there has to be an edge, so if we're at the edge, then there isn't anywhere for us to go but back unless we wait for the present to become the future. Does that make sense?"

Willow, Tara and Giles were all thinking about it heavily while Dawn and Ginny were quite confused. "So what you're saying is the only way to get to the future is to…live?"

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"You've mentioned going back, how do you go back in time?" Tara asked hesitantly.

"Time turners…or it used to be time turners," Ginny answered. "That's what you used, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione responded, and at their blank expressions, she elaborated. "During my third year here—"

"Eighth grade," Giles interjected.

"Right, well, I signed up for as many extra classes as possible and to make it to all my classes on time, I was given a time turner. An hour glassed shaped device that for every turnover, I would be sent back an hour. This enabled me to go back and take all my classes—"

"And save Sirius," Ginny commented.

"And save Sirius. But time turners weren't invented until 1961, and weren't made available to the public until 1989. Disregarding the fact that they only turn _back_ time and are only used for a few hours, Lucius wouldn't have had access to them or the process behind them in the late 1800's." Hermione seemed really put out that she couldn't figure this problem out, that the answer she was searching for wasn't in her books.

They sat in silence for several minutes contemplating what Hermione had just said, when Dawn threw down her pen. "I can't take it anymore, what is that noise?"

For the past hour she had heard subtle little noises, a scratch here, a scraping there. She quickly got up from her seat, with the others following her and headed towards the back of the library. As she turned the corner she caught sight of several books, parchment, quills and ink laid out on a work study table. A man came from the opposite direction, his head bowed as he read whatever was in the book. He looked up immediately though and they all saw it was Snape. Hermione quickly realized they were in the potions section.

He snapped the book shut and began quickly shuffling his papers around and gathering up his books. One fell off the table, _Wizarding Human Anatomy_, but before anyone could help him, he picked it up quickly.

"You don't have to leave because of us," Willow said. "Why don't you sit at our table."

"That is quite alright," Snape snapped harshly. "I've got all my information. Besides I'd much rather be where the company isn't quite so…" He never finished but simply glared at Giles. The older man however seemed to be contemplating something.

"Do you know of any potions that would send someone forward in time?" He asked quickly, as though he didn't want to change his mind.

Snape looked him over for a moment before responding, "Not that I am aware of. There is one to send someone back in time but only if a person wanted to kill the sender." He was looking straight at Giles when he said this, who simply glared harshly at the man.

Hermione attempted to break the silence. "What was it you're studying?"

There was a loud crack causing the three American girls to scream and they saw a rather pitiful looking creature. It was short, had large floppy ears and large protruding eyes that were currently looking quite nervously at the girls. It was twisting a rather putrid tie in its hands fretfully.

"Dobby is sorry for scaring young misses. Dobby should be—"

Hermione quickly stopped the high-pitched squeaking of the elf and said, "It's alright Dobby, you merely startled them. That's all. What was it you wanted?" She asked kindly.

He smiled happily at Hermione, "Lunch is served in the Great Hall for you and guests, young miss." Dobby bowed low again and disappeared with a loud crack.

"What was that?" Dawn asked staring at the place where the creature had been moments before. Willow and Tara both looked surprised and interested as well.

"House elf," Ginny responded as the group slowly made their way back to the entrance of the library.

"Slaves are what they are!" Hermione said scathingly. The three girls seemed shocked at her outburst while Snape and Giles rolled their eyes.

"They are not slaves per say," he began. "They are bound to the house of the family they serve until they die or they are set free, which to them is a great dishonor."

Hermione started again, "That's only because they've been brainwashed into thinking that. If they knew what it was like to be free, they wouldn't fight it! Dobby—"

"Is the exception to the rule, Miss Granger," Snape finally spoke, in the same voice he used when he was her teacher, condescending, harsh and cold. "Ask any of the elves here and you will receive the same answer."

"Well, are they at least treated well?" Willow asked.

"It depends on the family," Ginny said. "Some treat them with little to no respect, actually going so far as to remind elves to punish themselves when they 'misbehave'. Other families treat their elves as part of the family, give them nice, clean clothes to wear, plenty to eat and sleep."

The three American women looked scandalized but Ginny quickly added, "But don't think they're totally defenseless. House elves see and hear everything that goes on in the house; they know their secrets and can use it against their masters. Depending on who it is, this can be good."

Hermione pushed the door to the Great Hall open and lead the group over to a table burdened with delicious smelling foods, from pork chops and lamb chops to roast beef and roast chicken, from carrots and peas to boiled, mashed and roast potatoes. The house elves even prepared sandwiches, burgers and pizza for the Americans. There were several different drinks, floating in pitchers around the table in all colors of the spectrum – red cherry soda, orange pumpkin juice, yellow butterbeer, green teas, purple grape juice.

House elf rights were completely forgotten as they took in the sight. Ginny and Hermione both smiled at the awestruck looks on their faces while Snape simply rolled his eyes and walked over to the table, his cloak swirling around him. Giles was staring fondly at the ceiling which the girls had just noticed.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Hermione said, indicating the clear blue skies and the occasional bird that swoop past.

"I love magic!" Dawn exclaimed as she practically ran to the table. The others had to agree. There was little conversation as the group settled into their lunch and steadily ate their way through the main course. It was when the deserts arrived that it started up again.

"So what other magical creatures are there?" Tara asked tentatively.

"Well," Ginny started then stopped, seemingly confused at where to begin. "There are many magical creatures, I don't think even the ministry has them all documented."

"Some creatures that we've come in contact with though are dragons—"

"—merfolk—"

"—acromantulas—"

"—centaurs—"

"—werewolves—"

"Oh, we've met one of those!" Willow said breaking into the girls list. "As I said before, my ex boyfriend was a werewolf. We had to chain him up every full moon; it was horrible. He went to Tibet, I think, to tame the wolf."

"Did he succeed?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes and no. He could remain in control during the full moon but he could change when he was particularly emotional," Willow said, shrugging.

"Interesting," Hermione said, sitting forward in her seat. "How was he able to control his wolf? A potion? A spell?"

"Meditation," was the response. The three wizards seemed genuinely confused.

"Meditation is not an adequate control of the wolf," Snape said in a cold tone. "Only the Wolfsbane Potion has been shown to adequately sedate it, but even then the transformation still occurs."

"We've never heard of this potion," Giles commented.

"Its relatively new, only invented in the last fifteen years or so, so of course _you_ wouldn't have heard of it," Snape responded scathingly.

"How does it work?" Tara asked hesitantly, trying to steer the conversation into safer waters.

"The principle is simple. Taken once a day in the week leading up the full moon, the person will transform into a normal wolf while retaining full human faculties. However, the magic it takes to control the carnal urges of the werewolf is very complex," Snape explained in a bored tone, as though he'd rather not be sitting here with _these_ people discussing _this_ topic.

"The main ingredient, wolfsbane, is an extremely poisonous plant that slows down both the respiratory and nervous systems while not affecting the cerebrum, leaving the person conscious and aware. It is believed that the aconite slows the nervous responses that the werewolf would emit, as well as slowing the respiratory functions needed to sustain the activities of the werewolf.

"Because werewolves retain the size of the person when they transform, their heart rate is about the same as a human's, however, werewolves are perpetually in attack mode, always looking for the next kill and therefore their heart rate will be higher than a normal wolf of the same size. The potion brings the heart rate down to normal level for humans, stemming the urges of the wolf and allowing the person to remain lucid enough to not bite anyone."

Stunned silence met his speech once the teacher was finished. Snape, noticing their shock, sighed. "I have made the potion numerous times, and wanted to be sure that it wasn't a complete waste of time, energy and ingredients." He returned to his chocolate pudding.

"Right, well, yes, anyway," Dawn began.

"Magical creatures," Ginny added. "They're found all over. For example, dragons are native to several parts of the world from Europe and Asia to South America and Australia. However, most are confined to four main reserves, so as to keep muggles from finding them. My brother works on in Romania."

"But there are some creatures that can be found here at Hogwarts, like the Unicorn."

"You have unicorns!" Dawn asked excitedly. "Like_ real_ unicorns!"

"Yes, and they're beautiful," Ginny gushed. "So elegant and majestic and serene and I can't think of any other way to describe them…they're just so…" The women all sighed while Snape and Giles glanced at each other quickly before looking away rolling their eyes.

"So how did you all come across these creatures?" Willow asked.

Hermione and Ginny went on to describe many adventures they had at Hogwarts, many of them stories that Harry had told them seeing as he had the most. The Americans and Giles were astounded by how much these children had been exposed to at such a young age. Sure, Buffy had been called at fifteen and Willow and Xander had started helping her at sixteen but by that time, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been facing evil for four or five years.

Tara saw that while Snape appeared to be totally ignoring the conversation by reading from a large old tome, he would occasionally pause like he wanted to say something before rolling his shoulders and continue reading. In a lull, she tried to incorporate him in the reminiscing, he had gone to Hogwarts after all. "Did you have any adventures during your school days?"

He looked up, startled, then his eyes hardened, "Hardly, I was not one for breaking school rules to partake in clandestine pastimes." He got up from the table, gathering his things and swept from the hall without another word. Giles watched him leave with a worried look on his face before mentioning that they should probably be getting back to the library and continue the research.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron, Draco, Buffy and Spike found their friends still sitting in the library, pouring over several books, notes laid out on the table before them. Ginny hurried over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. She studied his face a minute before looking at the others. "What happened?"

He smiled warily and sat down in her seat, dragging her onto his lap. "We were attacked."

"But we took care of it, nothing to worry about," Ron added quickly when Hermione, Dawn, Willow and Tara got fearful expressions on their faces. "Just some vamps but like I said, we took care of them."

The five of them went on to explain everything they had found at the house, including the potion ingredients list. Hermione studied it for a second before passing it to Ginny.

"I don't know what this potion is used for but I could break down the components and see what they're used for in other potions and possibly figure out how they're used in this potion which might lead to what this potion is used for," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded before adding, "Some of these ingredients look pretty rare, if we go to where they are found, we might also be able to track Lucius that way. You know, find out if he's been there yet, if he has, how long ago, that sort of thing."

"I'm sure Snape would be able to help," Tara commented quietly. The others agreed to the plan.

"Also, I need to see Mark about something," Ron said as he gathered up his notes.

"Why would you need to see Mark?" Harry asked confused. "He's the—"

"I know," Ron said, looking into Harry's eyes, knowing his friend would get the meaning. He wasn't disappointed when his green eyes widened in shock.

"Ummm, yeah, who's Mark?" Dawn asked confused. The others nodded in agreement.

Ron sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Mark Borealis is the lead auror in charge of monitoring the Revolutionaries' activites. They're a rebel group that is currently at odds with the ANDE." He further explained what ANDE stood for and their agenda.

"So the Revolutionaries are good right?" Willow said.

Harry shook his head, "It's not that simple…We probably won't need to worry about them though. Ron's just being cautious." He smiled at them charmingly to dissipate their fears.

"We're not going to get much done until we know where to go next," Ginny commented lightly, looking imploringly at her brother.

He shook his head at her antics. "Why don't you guys take a break today, and we can regroup tomorrow. I'll meet with Mark and go over what I learned tonight."

"I'll come with," Buffy said. "If these Andes guys are working with vampires I want to meet the people who are against them."

Ron started to comment but thought better of it. "Alright, that's fine."

"I'll stay here and work with Snape on figuring out what this potion it, where the ingredients are, so we can be ready for tomorrow," Hermione said, already going over the possibilities in her head.

"I will as well," Giles said but it was Spike's agreement that got heads turning, "What! Its daylight…and I'm gonna take a nap, just thought maybe you'd want – oh, screw it." He walked away petulantly, in search of a room to crash in.

"Well, I am going to steal my husband away for the day," Ginny stated as she wound her arm around his, smiling up at him. "Willow, Tara, Dawn would you guys like to explore Hogsmead with us?" The younger woman had gotten fond of the other women, having spent all day cooped up with them.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would like to come with me to Diagon Alley?" Draco asked hesitantly, glancing at Dawn then at Buffy. Dawn smiled brightly and before her sister could say a word, she said, "I'd love to go to Dragon Alley with you."

He opened his mouth to correct her but shut it seeing her smiling enthusiastically. He shook his head, smirking slightly. Willow and Tara both smiled at their friend's antics before turning back to the other redhead.

"We would love to see Hogsmead, but what, uh is it?" Ginny steered the two other women towards the door, her hand still linked with Harry's, forcing him to follow behind. He looked back at his best friends with a beseeching look on his face.

Hermione and Ron both smiled and shook their heads. "I'm not stopping her mate. You're the one who married her."

Harry smiled happily, "I did, didn't I?" He turned to Ginny. "I did. I do." Dawn and Draco followed them out after Buffy had lectured Dawn about being careful and simply glared at Draco who paled considerably.

Those that were left started for the entrance hall. Buffy walked with Giles, talking about the spell Ron had used to get rid of the vampire and lecturing him on not showing her this spell while Ron and Hermione were a few steps behind.

"Do you think we'll ever catch him?" he asked her.

She smiled and looked up into his blue eyes. "I have no doubt you will catch him." He simply kissed her lightly before continuing on.

* * *

"Seriously, all the magic in the world and you have the worst forms of traveling!" Buffy said, brushing soot off her clothes, glaring at the offending fireplace hatefully.

"You said you didn't want to apparate," Ron said smiling slightly. She merely turned her glare on him.

He laughed a little before waving his wand at her, muttering under his breath and the soot vanished. She glanced around her, making sure he got it all before nodding in satisfaction. "Much better."

Ron led her through the large atrium, passing the impressive fountain without another glance. He nodded and indicated at his badge hanging around his neck to a dark haired youth that was sitting behind the security counter, who simply nodded back. The long line of witches and wizards glared harshly at the pair for passing through security so quickly.

He pulled her into an elevator quickly before the doors clanged shut. There were only three other witches in the elevator. The elevator descended slowly and at the second level, Ron indicated this was their stop. Buffy followed him through the hallway, seeing that the windows showed a tropical beach with clear blue waves lapping at white sand shores.

"What's with the windows?" She asked.

"Oh, they're bewitched, since we're underground," he responded. "The maintenance staff is trying to get back on the Auror's good side after it was found out that one of their workers had been passing information on our activities to some rather unpleasant folks."

She nodded knowingly and passed through the door Ron held open for her. Inside was an array of cubicles and offices. As they passed them, Buffy noticed that many had pictures tacked up of dangerous looking people and maps with possible locations. She could feel the nervous energy in the place and tried to block it out, as it was making her cagey.

They made their way around the cubicles and over to an office along the back wall. A door with clouded glass blocked their entrance. Ron rapped on the door once before entering without waiting to be invited in. Buffy followed closely behind him and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of a large oak desk. She looked around the office, taking in the numerous awards that decorated the walls alongside many moving photos that were common in the wizarding world. It was neat but well used as stacks of papers and open texts lay scattered on the desk.

The man behind the desk was in his late fifties, with short dark hair that was graying at the temples. His light blue eyes were taking in the newcomers but he didn't stop what he was doing, which was dictating – to a typewriter.

"…and we want to be sure that this matter is handled with complete discretion…Any necessary equipment is to be arranged through the Auror Department, care-of Andrew Hagglesworth…Sincerely, Mark Borealis. H.A."

An old-fashioned typewriter was taking down each word the man spoke as though an invisible hand were typing. When he finished, it scrolled up before him to be inspected before intricately folding itself into a paper airplane and zooming hastily from the room.

"Ah, Weasley, my boy, what can I do for you and your…companion?" His stiff voice carried over the desk, his eyes gazing at the pair, taking in all his surroundings.

"Sir, this is Buffy Summers. She and some of her colleagues are assisting me on a case," he started, indicating the blond to his left. "While exploring a site, we were ambushed by a nest of vampires. Don't worry none of us were injured!" He quickly explained at the man's alarmed look.

"However, the lead vampire mentioned being in league with the ANDE. If the ANDE are recruiting vamps, then we were hoping you might give us some insight into how Revolutionaries are counteracting this."

Mark leaned back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head, sighing heavily. "I wasn't aware of the vampires so we don't know what they might be doing to counteract them – I'll get my people to look into that – but we do have news that you might want to hear if you're going to be dealing with the ANDE and therefore the Revolutionaries."

Buffy held up her hand like she was back in class and had a question. "Umm, right, before we go into too much more detail, what are Revolutionaries? Cause if their fighting these mint people and vampires, then they're okay in my book."

Mark leaned forward, and folded his hands on the desk. "Revolutionaries are a group of muggleborns and half-bloods that banded together at the end of the Second War, in order to gain political power in the WHC – sorry, Wizarding House of Commons. However, not only are they a political entity but also a vigilante group that is currently in a form of guerilla warfare with the ANDE. We're trying to contain both groups so not many innocent civilians get hurt but we're having a hard time of it."

He turned to Ron. "A group of Revolutionaries in Wales are searching heavily for a man – I don't know who it is," he added before Ron could even open his mouth. "My man on the inside isn't privy to that information, unfortunately. However, if you go to Wales, be careful. They raided a top secret muggle military armory near Llyn Alwa and stole several pieces of muggle weaponry. Carl has the full report of what all was taken from the base, you can get it on your way out."

"Do you know what they're planning on doing with the weapons?" Buffy asked.

Mark shook his head. "Could just use them, could sell them on the muggle black market to raise funds, could just be stockpiling them for later use. We can't be certain." He looked harshly from one to the other before continuing. "But know this. We are planning on raiding that group very soon. The Minister wants to make it our priority to get those weapons back and in the hands of the muggles. If you are going in, make it soon, otherwise stay out of our way."

"Of course, sir." Ron nodded respectfully before standing, indicating the meeting was over. "I'll let you know what we find, and any weapons will be handed over upon our return to England."

Buffy and Ron left the office quickly. She followed him down the hall before he stepped into one of the cubicles. The walls were covered in blinking, scowling and glaring pictures of Lucius Malfoy. The desk was covered in newspaper clippings and a map was peeking out underneath it all. There were several pictures set in frames nestled next to a typewriter.

"Sorry, this will only take a moment," Ron said as he sat behind his desk. "Need to send this along."

He typed out a short memo that followed itself into a simpler plane than Mark's had been. Once he was done, he grabbed a notebook under some papers and indicated they could leave.

Buffy's head was spinning from all the knowledge she'd gotten today. She thought she was just dealing with the time traveling brother of a vampire, now the wizarding version of the IRA gets thrown in along with stolen top secret British weapons. Could this job get any harder?

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Dawn asked incredulously. When Dawn and Draco had arrived in Diagon Alley, it had been unlike anything she had ever seen before. The people were dressed in the strangest fashions, arguing over dragon liver or the latest racing broom. Magic seemed to explode from everywhere all at once; Dawn could practically feel it in the very air.

"No," said Draco, smiling down at her. "They're great companions and dead useful. Everyone has one here."

She stared at him, trying to see through the lie before turning back to the array of owls that were above her head. Big ones, small ones, fat ones, sleek ones. They came in all sorts of colors and looks. And they all seemed to be staring at her.

"I've seen some pretty weird things in my life but owls…? Now you're just having me on!" However as she looked around the store she realized that the owls were the most normal animal in the place. In one tank there were turtles that had jewel encrusted shells, rabbits that changed colors, salamanders that were actually sitting in a fire. "Well, maybe you're not."

Draco took her hand and led her from the shop. "C'mon. We use owls not only as pets but also to send our mail. As long as they have a name they can find anyone on the planet _and_ they're untraceable. What do you think of that?"

"Sounds too good to be true," Dawn commented. "Is there anything magic can't do?"

"Of course," he was pulling her along towards a shop on the left. "Magic is simply a tool. It can be used for good or for evil but even our magic has its limits. We can't bring people back to life. We can't make people fall in love. We can only create illusions of those things."

"I grew up around magic and yet, not like this," she smiled again. Dawn seemed to be doing that a lot today. "I kinda like this."

"Well, I kinda like you," he leaned forward and kissed her lightly before pulling her into the shop.

"Welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies." He spread his arms wide. "Everything a person could need for the ultimate Quidditch experience!"

She looked around, taking in the numerous items on display and watching the crowds mill about. "Umm, that's great but what is it?"

He turned suddenly, gasping dramatically. "You don't know what Quidditch is?! Well, my dear girl, we simply must change that!"

Laughing at his antics, she followed him over to a display that showed a pitch with three hoops on either end raised about six inches in the air.

"Alright, Quidditch is a wizarding sport, played on broomsticks." He produced seven small model broomsticks. He carefully placed them around the pitch and they floated in midair where he had left them. "Now, there are three kinds of balls. The first is the quaffle." He held up a tiny red marble that he then placed in the pitch in a cluster of three broomsticks. "The chasers handle the quaffle and try to put it through one of the three hoops." The broomsticks zoomed toward one end of the pitch, the ball floating along on top of one. "The keeper defends the hoops." The marble was launched towards the hoop on the left but the broomstick in front stopped it before it could go through.

Draco produced two black balls, even smaller than the marble. "Next there's the bludgers." He released then into the pitch and they quickly began zooming around knocking into the model brooms. "They're job is the knock players off their brooms, but each team has a pair of beaters that defends their players and knocks the bludgers back towards the other team." Two of the broomsticks quickly chased after the bludgers and began knocking them around.

"The last ball in the golden snitch." He held up a tiny, golden ball that if she looked close enough, Dawn could see tiny wings on either side. "The seeker tries to catch the snitch before the other team's seeker catches it. Once it's caught, the game is over and whoever catches it is awarded a hundred and fifty points for their team." He released the tiny ball into the pitch and the last broomstick immediately gave chase.

"And that's the game of quidditch." Draco ended triumphantly. "Any questions?"

Dawn opened and closed her mouth a few times before settling on a dazed look and shaking her head. "I think I got it…"

"It's much easier to understand once you actually play." He led her over to the display window that was showing a magnificent sleek broom. Its handle was dark as night and polished to a glossy sheen. Its tail was immaculately trimmed and the footholds were perfectly aligned. "This is the newest broom on the market. The Quicksilver 500."

She looked over and saw that he was gazing excitedly at the broom. He had her hand in his left while his right was raised in front of him, extending but not quite reaching it. "Naught to two hundred in seven point two seconds. Excellent handling, with a ninety five degree dive angle. Anti-theft and anti-jinx protections weaved right into the wood of broom. The tail is made from spruce, which is the most aerodynamic around."

He stopped his spiel suddenly and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you probably don't want to hear about all this..."

Dawn hastened to reply. "No, no. It's interesting. You obviously like this and it's amazing...I didn't know that there was so much that could be said about it. I mean, a broom is a broom, right?"

Draco looked slightly scandalized for a moment before he realized she was joking. He shook his head before indicating the exit.

"C'mon, I'll get you the best ice cream around."

"Real ice cream?"

"Yes, real ice cream," said Draco as he walked with her down the street towards Florean Fortescue's.

As they waited for their turn to order, he seemed to grow quieter and he only smiled when Dawn glanced at him, as if to assure her nothing was wrong. Once ensconced at their table outside, she turned to him.

"Alright, spill. What's wrong?"

He sighed and watched the people passing by for a second before replying. "When I was younger, my mother used to bring me here. She said only the most special little boys were allowed."

Silence descended around them. Dawn didn't know quite how to reply. It was one thing to lose your mother to a brain tumor, something natural, but to lose your mother to a war, a war that was most definitely not natural, was another.

"All my life, I was defined by my status in wizarding society. I was a _pureblood_. I was taught that I was better because of that. I was taught to look down on those whose blood wasn't as pure as mine. I was expected to _die_ for a cause that deemed someone unworthy because of who they were born to.

"And now...I find out that everything I was ever taught was a lie. My life is a lie, my beliefs are a lie. I'm not a pureblood, my father is not the man I thought he was, is not the man he lead me to believe.

"I have an uncle." He gave a little self depreciating chuckle. "You know, when I was younger, I used to make fun of Potter for associating with one of our old defense professors because he was a werewolf. Now my uncle is a vampire. And not just any vampire. Oh no! But the Scourge of Europe!"

He took a small bite of ice cream, apparently lost in his thoughts. Finally he looked at Dawn. "Did you know, he saved me?"

Draco looked away again and she smiled. Somehow she knew that things would be alright between them.

* * *

At the same time, four of their friends were talking at a similar shop in the only wizarding village in Britain. They were seated a table in the corner of the Three Broomsticks, each drinking a butterbeer and laughing as they told stories from their youth.

Willow and Tara each had several bags laying at their feet with their purchases. Harry and Ginny had shown them all the shops from when they had visited on their Hogsmead visits. The Shrieking Shack had been interesting, especially after they had learned that Remus had used it for his transformations. The Post Office received the same reaction as the animal shop had. Willow seemed particularly scandilized once she learned that wizards did not nor did they know how to use a computer. Harry had to explain that electricity didn't work around large concentrations of magic and therefore most wizarding households wouldn't be able to use one if it ran on electricity. He commented that some muggleborns were working on appliances from the muggle world that could work on magic rather than electricity to bring the wizarding world into the twenty-first century. Zonkos and Honeydukes were a smashing success. Each bought gag gifts for Xander and Dawn, and numerous sweets for themselves. When the owner came out to talk to Harry, both excused themselves, being too embarrassed about breaking into their shop the day before.

"So he never found out it was you?" Willow asked.

"Oh I have no doubt he knew it was me," said Harry, smiling. "He just couldn't prove it."

"To this day, he still tries to catch Harry to prove he was there that day," Ginny added.

"It sounds like you had some good times here," Tara commented in her hesitant way.

Harry glanced around and smiled a small smile. "Yeah, well it was the first place I ever considered home...And from the way you tell it, Sunnydale sounded like an okay place, except for the things that wanted to kill you."

"I guess it was," Willow looked thoughtful for a second. "I see what you mean."

Ginny held up her bottle and said, "To our homes, even though they would scare the shit out of anyone else."

"I'll drink to that," Harry said as he clanked his bottles against the others, smiling.

* * *

The atmosphere in the library was palpable with tension as the four Brits worked. For most of the afternoon, Giles and Snape had been sniping at one another and it was slowly wearing on Spike and Hermione's nerves.

"No!" Giles said harshly. "I distinctly remember that—"

"Yes," drawled Snape. "Because the wizarding world hasn't changed in the last – what was it? Twenty-five years. I'm sorry if we don't take—"

"Well, perhaps the wizarding world has changed but you sure as hell haven't!"

"Alright! That's it!" Spike slammed his fists on the table in front of him. The two men stopped talking immediately; Giles looked slightly guilty at having been caught arguing like a child whereas Snape simply glared at Spike for repoaching him. "Do you ever shut up?!"

The only sound that could be heard was the scratching of Hermione's quill as she diligently took notes, pointedly ignoring the other three.

"Sorry," mumbled Giles as he played with the edges of his notes. "Perhaps, uh, it would be, uh, best if—"

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Snape. "We're no longer ten year old children!"

Hermione looked up with an odd expression on her face. She seemed to be considering something. Finally she opened her mouth and ask, "Ten?"

Giles and Spike both glanced at her confused whereas Snape appeared flustered and cleared his throat. "Simply an expression, a slip of the tongue."

She smiled and leaned back in her seat. "No, no, no. You were the best spy the Order had; you don't make slips of the tongue..."

He continued pouring over his notes and book, now pointedly not looking at her. "Fine, we knew each other before Hogwarts, what difference does it make?"

However, before the girl could respond, Giles said softly, "Spy?"

"You didn't know?" Hermione commented surprised.

"No..." Giles said still appraising the other man as he got up to get another book from a shelf. "I could always read him before..." He shook his head, as though clearing it of cobwebs, smiled at her and then returned to researching.

Hermione went to get a book and the three men continued in the awkward silence. However it was no longer the same silence. Before, the tension was thick and hung over them like angry cloud that was waiting to burst with harsh words. But this...this was as though they were afraid to speak, as though something had been breached, but it they ignored it, it was like it never happened.

"Where has that girl gone to?" he said as he raised up from his seat. He was eager to get away from the oppressive silence. Once he was out of ear shot, Spike glanced over at the other man. Normally he was relatively good at reading people or at least being able to smell their emotions but this man was more difficult. He kept everything controlled, everything so close to him that Spike might thought he didn't have emotions.

"If I wished to be gawked at, I would spend an afternoon with Albus..." He never even looked up.

"Not that it matters to me," Spike began, slamming the book closed and crossing his arms over his chest. "Cause I don't even like the guy or anything, but well, the Scoobies are rather fond of him—"

"Do vampires lose their ability to speak as well as their life when they're turned, or are you the exception?"

"Fine, why don't you and ol' Rupe get along anyway? I like a fight as well as the next man but I at least want to know what it's about."

Spike didn't really expect an answer. He knew Snape well enough that he knew the man wouldn't reveal something as personal as a feud but he was curious and that someone's personal likes never stopped him before. It came as a surprise when the younger man actually answered.

"He ruined everything," he muttered under his breath. Too quiet for human ears but loud enough for Spike to hear. Snape glanced at the book that Hermione had been reading and sighed. He left without a word just as Giles was returning.

"Where's he going?"

"Beats the hell out of me."

Hermione quickly realized that they would need Britain's Most Obscure Potionneering Ingredients and the best one to use would be Snape's. She knew his would be marked up and could give them far better insight into the ingredients than the one in the library.

She had made it to the dungeons in record time. It looked the same as it ever did. Jars of potions and ingredients in suspended animation lined the walls. His desk was covered in notes and texts for whatever he was working on before being drafted by the others to help them with their problem.

On a side table was a potion she had not seen before. Simmering gently in a shallow cauldron was a silver potion. Mist of swirling silver wound its way out of the potion and was swallowed by the air. As she got closer, she noticed three small black hairs lying innocently next to the cauldron.

However before she could investigate closer, she heard a slight cough behind her. Turning, she saw Snape glaring at her from the entrance. A blush crept up her cheeks and she quickly gathered up the ingredient book and hurried out of the room. Snape inspected the potion before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

by the way, some of the lines draco uses to describe quidditch are from the first Harry Potter film and belong to them! also i tried to get the wolfsbane part as medically accurate as possible but if i'm totally wrong, sorry.

anyway, tell me what y'all think!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see first chapter

AN: wow, can't believe its taken me this long to get this chapter out, almost a year but here it is, i personally think its better than the last, its certainly longer! the story is winding down, just one more chapter planned then the epilogue so be on the look out. i can't believe its been almost three years since i posted this story and probably closer to four since i started writing it, but alas its almost over. hope you are enjoying reading it as much as i'm enjoying writing it!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Do you remember our first adventure together?" Hermione asked suddenly, looking towards her lifelong friend.

Harry smirked. "The troll or the midnight dual?" Her laughter burst forth, lighting her face with happiness.

"Either, both, I don't care. Did you ever think it would lead to this?"

He was silent for a moment. "No," he said truthfully. "This is better." They smiled at each other and continued on in silence towards the apothecary.

The evening everyone had returned from their relaxing daytrips, they discussed what to do next. Each was feeling the desperation to find Lucius, if only to prove it can be done. He was as elusive as ever, they were no closer to finding his exact position than they were when they started. Each new lead led to another but never to him.

It was decided to split up the work again, this time into smaller groups, so as to ensure that all the work got done in a timely manner. Ron, Willow, Buffy and Spike were chosen to go to Wales, to see what they could find out from the military base. Not only would Buffy and Willow be able to interact with the muggles without arousing suspicion, but they could also provide support in a firefight situation. This was of course still Ron's case and he might be able to identify the suspects. Spike simply wanted to get out of the castle, bored with research.

Two pairs, Harry and Hermione, and Dawn and Draco, would go to the apothecaries most likely to sell the rare potions ingredients, in order to form a timeline of Lucius' movements and what he has already gathered. The others, Tara, Giles and surprisingly Ginny decided to stay at Hogwarts, working with Snape to figure out exactly how the potion worked. If they could identify its purpose, they might be able to know what he plans to use it for.

Early the following morning, Harry and Hermione apparated to Aucheturra. After looking over the procedure, the group narrowed the list down to four ingredients that Lucius would need to obtain in specialty shops, two could be found in Northern Scotland near Aberdeen, the other two in the small English town of Holby, not far from the Welsh border.

"What exactly are we looking for once we get there?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione took a deep breath, ready to launch into lecture mode. "A moonstone; which is actually a flower that can only be plucked under a full moon and only grows in Northern Scotland. Because of when it's plucked, it connects a potion to the lunar cycle. The other ingredient is the Child's Spore. It's a unique spore of the Scottish beard moss, in that it gives the drinker youthful energy but when combined with beetle eyes, it literally turns the drinker into a child. Potioneers are in constant debate over how exactly the process works. Is it a transfiguration issue or –"

"Hermione, that's plenty of information," Harry said quickly ending her lecture. "Really, more than enough."

She gave him a look but was prevented from responding by their arrival at the apothecary. It was an older building on the outskirts of the town, a little out of the way. A poppy-lined path lead to a door covered with overhanging ivy and white flowers. Herbs and shrubs covered every inch of the garden in the front and the flowers boxes were so full, the windows were barely visible.

Harry entered hesitantly, peering around the door into the cluttered shop. "Hello?" He called out, searching for the owner to assist them. No one answered and they slowly glanced around. Bookshelves blanketed the walls but instead of books, they were filled with jars upon jars of every potion ingredient imaginable. Spices, ground herbs, fresh plants and dying flowers took up the majority of the right wall while animal parts and essences were ensconced in the left wall. Along the back, behind the counter were several stones, fossils and minerals along with the mortal and pestles required to grind them.

A sound came from the back and they turned. A man slowly emerged from the back, his long matted grey hair hiding his face. A white cat wound itself around his ankles, mewing incessantly. Hermione cleared her throat and he looked up startled.

"Hello? Who's there?" His head moved from side to side, his sightless eyes roving over the shop.

"Sir, we're hoping you have a couple ingredients we're looking for," she began, not sure how to address him. He smiled in her direction and shuffled closer to the desk.

"Of course, I have what you need, isn't that right, precious?" He smiled indulgently at the cat at his feet before looking up again. "Whom may I ask am I speaking to? An old man such as myself hasn't heard such a melodious voice in quite a long time."

Hermione blushed deep scarlet and smiled before he realized he couldn't see her. "I see this pleases you. Well my dear, what do you and your companion need?"

"Well sir," Harry began. "We need a moonstone and Child's Spore." He nodded, moving more quickly than they had seen him yet. Although he couldn't see, he moved about the cluttered shop as if it were an extension of himself, avoiding obstacles in his path with ease. The cat leapt up onto the desk and began rubbing against Harry in a persistent plea for attention.

"Precious, don't bother the boy," the man admonished gently.

Shocked, Harry asked, "How did you—" He broke off abruptly, realizing how rude it was to ask how a blind man could see.

He turned back, smiling and holding a jar with a single white flower held within. It was wilted somewhat but it only seemed to add to its beauty. It was a sad flower, draping over in anguish and weary tiredness.

"Don't be offended, child," the shop owner said as he turned back to the shelf. "Curiosity is not a sin nor is observance. You were right to question that which you do not understand." He paused, running his hand slowly over the shelves, paying close attention to any variance in the wood. "And to answer your question, she always bothers the male clients."

"What is her name?" Hermione asked, petting her softly, the cat's purring a steady thrum.

"She is my precious and I am hers. We make an odd pair, no?" As he said it, Harry could see the contradiction and yet, he didn't think they were so odd together. This cat and this man. They somehow belonged together.

"Will that be all?" He asked as he walked slowly back to the desk after pulling another, smaller jar from an adjacent shelf. It was half full of silken black powder that shimmered in the light.

"Yes, sir," Harry said bringing his hand to his pocket to pull his money out. "Thank you."

"It was a pleasure, not many have time anymore to come by," the man said as he bundled up the purchases, carefully wrapping them and giving them such tender care as one who is giving away parts of himself. "So many go to commercial shops that have no real sense of what the ingredients are, what they need, why they are needed. But that is an old man's bather, no need to listen to me. Seven galleons, please."

After Harry placed the money on the counter, the man quickly brushed it into the register, not bothering to count it. "Sir?"

"Oh, don't be alarmed young man, I trust your character." He smiled at them. "Besides I have ways of making sure I am not cheated. A fool dismisses a blind man, for he can see all things."

He continued smiling at them as they turned to leave. "Aren't you going to ask me about the other man?"

They turned abruptly, glancing at him sharply. The old man was running his hand gently down the back of the cat, appearing as calm as if he had asked about the weather. Harry regarded his closely. "Sir?"

He shook his head slowly. "A true potioneer would know those ingredients were worth far more than I sold them for. The other man caught it, though he objected rather mightily to his amount. Two customers coming in within two months of each other, both requesting the same ingredients. It does not take a genius to figure it out."

Hermione smiled indulgently at herself. "What could you tell us? You see, he's our father and–"

Before the man could respond, Harry answered for him. "No, Hermione." He faced him and looked directly into his milky white orbs. "He's wanted for several crimes, including but not limited to murder, torture and treason. He was a Death Eater, now running from his crimes. Can you help us?"

The man smiled gently. "I can't be sure it is the same man but I will do what I can. I don't wish to condemn an innocent man but I will tell what this man told me. He claimed he needed the ingredients for a potion he was making for his mother and his brother. That he would be seeing them in several months time and it was imperative the potion be ready." He sighed and rubbed his eyes as though it hurt to remember. "He seemed at times both charming and condescending, pleased yet cold, highly reserved. It seemed to hurt to speak of them and yet he did so with ease. He was a very contradictory man."

"Thank you," Harry said genuinely. "You truly have been a help. If ever I learn the art of potionmaking, I'll return here for my ingredients."

The shopkeeper smiled as he led them out of the shop. "My boy, thank you for the compliment but I know it is a false hope. You will not return to my shop."

As he turned to shuffle back into the shop, Hermione called out, "What's your name?"

"Whatever you want it to be but most call me Homer."

* * *

Dawn and Draco were hurrying along a crowded street attempting to enter a shop in order to get out of the rain that was currently drenching them. When they had entered Holby, the weather had been rather pleasant, warm and sunny. Strolling through the main thoroughfare, they had taken in the bustling city center and the numerous shoppers coming and going with barely a passing glance at other pedestrians. Newer modern buildings were sandwiched between the older thatched roofed shops, giving the small town a feeling of growth while retaining its history.

Dodging the raindrops, the pair entered a cafe where the smell of coffee permeated all facets of the area. Soft muzac floated above the heads of the patrons as they sipped steaming white mugs of the brown blend imported from far off exotic countries. Several frazzled workers glanced at the sudden influx of customers and sighed heavily before adopting charming smiles.

Having never set foot in a muggle coffee shop before in his life, Draco was absolutely floored about where to begin. Dawn directed him to find them an empty table while she ordered for the two of them. He searched the small establishment and saw a table for two set beside a window, looking out over the wet street. He sat hesitantly and surveyed the other customers. Most were conversing amiably with their friends, softly retelling events that had happened to them at work or on the street or anyplace where things might possbily happen. He watched them and wondered if they could understand what was happening right under their very noses. Could they appreciate what he and the others were doing? Did they realize how protected they were by not knowing the secret? Were they even aware there was a secret being kept from them?

Draco shook his head; no, they did not nor could they ever know. They wouldn't know what to do with the information if they did; it would overpower them and they would be destroyed by it.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Dawn asked lightly, setting down a mug of coffee before him, keeping the other for himself. She poured in the entire brightly packaged sugar and stirred as though therapeutically.

He smiled indulgently, taking sip of the black brew before responding. "Nothing of importance."

Adding a smidge of milk, she glanced at him, raising one eyebrow in disbelief. Shaking her head after a beat of silence, she continued. "Well, where exactly are we going to find these ingredients? I'm almost positive we won't find them on this street."

"Actually, we are," he pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket, with two addresses written on it and two items. "Most..._towns_," he paused making sure she understood just what he meant; she nodded demurely, "have shops that cater to a select clientele. Only London and Hogsmead have separate streets for this clientele, mainly because they are the biggest and most prosperous. It doesn't make sense for shops which have been around for centuries to move. They find ways to compensate for their lack of regular business.

"For example, the shop we're going to also sells to homeopathic muggles who think they understand the ingredients they're being sold."

Dawn held up her hand. She leaned forward and spoke softly. "Wait, you're saying muggles are sold..._special_ ingredients? Isn't that illegal?"

He seemed to consider what she was saying for minute before responding. "No, no. While it's true, most ingredients come from nature, muggles simply aren't capable of harnessing the power within them. It's what separates us. Sure, some ingredients are so obviously special, to use your word, that muggles would be affected by them but they aren't sold to them. _That_ would be illegal."

"But the ingredients we're looking for technically could be sold to muggles?" Dawn asked.

Draco nodded. "Oh absolutely. Forking Larskpur and a ginkgo fossil wouldn't be things considered special by muggles."

"Forking Larkspur is a flower right? If I remember correctly from Willow's lessons, it causes paralysis, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but when it is used in conjunction with common goat's milk, it causes suspended animation."

"What does that mean?' Dawn asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged before taking a sip of his coffee. "It could mean any number of things. In certain instances, it could keep the drinker in a kind of stasis, or perhaps it holds his abilities until a certain time. It all depends on the other ingredients and the circumstances in which they are mixed."

"And the gingko fossil, does that do what I think it does?

"Probably, the ginkgo leaf is one ingredient that muggles actually understand with any depth. The fossil is used to restore or retain memory, depending on when it is added."

She shook her head. "It's amazing how depending on when things are added or with what other ingredients, one ingredient can be used in some many different concoctions with so many different uses."

Draco smiled. "Not at all. It's very similar to your chemistry. Three different chemicals could be mixed three different ways and produce three different reactions. Once one understands _why_ those reactions occurs, one can manipulate the circumstances. That's all we do; we first learn why mixing two ingredients produces a certain result, then we attempt to add it to another reaction we are aware of to produce a final outcome. It's all very logical and planned."

"I can see why Harry doesn't like it," smirked Dawn. "He doesn't seem to be the type of person who considers things very often."

The pair shared a laugh, understanding that their friend really didn't understand the finer points of potions.

After finishing their coffees, they quickly exited the shop, taking advantage of the brief reprieve of the rain. Draco led them through the streets, every once in a while glancing at his hand before continuing on his way. At the next intersection, Dawn quietly asked him what he was doing. He leaned in, whispering in her ear so as not to be overheard, "It's called a point-me charm; this way we don't get lost."

"Oh," she said blushing slightly. Draco smiled before taking her hand and pulling her along across the street. Five minutes later, they arrived at their destination. It was an old storied house attached to two others in a long row of houses down a residential street. Kids were playing a game of pick-up in the street, occasionally running to either side to get out of the way of passing cars, while older women walked home, pulling behind them their baskets of groceries, their slow gate reminiscent of another time but not another place.

Draco rang the bell twice and stepped back waiting for the owner of the house to admit them entrance. On the other side of the door, they heard someone hurrying to answer the summons. Locks were quickly turned and the door was thrown open by an exuberant looking woman in her late twenties.

"Welcome!" She gripped Draco and Dawn by the arms, pulling them inside, squeezing between them, kicking the door shut behind her. Her long blond hair was pulled back from her face in a plait that reached the middle of her back, which was exposed even in the cooler weather. Her skirt was floor length and jangled as she walked, revealing her bare feet occasionally.

The woman dragged them along in her wake, barely taking a breath as she talked incessantly. "So good of you to come, Mother told me you would be coming by, but I was under the impression it would be later today. Oh silly me, I'm always forgetting when guests arrive. Oh, it's alright, no need to get up," she called to the people in sitting room who were glancing at the trio rather shocked. "Just some family friends. I'll be just a minute!"

Opening the door to the kitchen, she released them and turned quickly to the door. "I'll be right there!" She locked the door behind her and sighed heavily. Glancing at Dawn and Draco, she indicated for them to follow her through a door that previously led to the pantry. On the other side was another sitting room, this one quite obviously magical.

"Please have a seat, I'll be with you as soon as I can get rid of the muggles." She turned on her heal and was gone in a twirl of her brightly colored skirt. They glanced at each other before taking a seat on the rather putrid colored sofa. The whole room was a conglomeration of outdated fashions and bad tastes. The only thing in the room worth half a glance was the grandfather clock. It had been constructed over a century before in the German style. The metal face was intricately worked. Like a muggle clock, it had twelve numbers around its outer edge and two hands, but that was all it had in common. The longer hand was currently pointing to the number two while the shorter hand to the number three. On each hand were one of two words – Magi or Mangel. Above the face was a half circle that rotated slowly conveying a different scene as it did so, each of a man and a woman in the process of working.

A tray floated by filled with a pink flowered tea set and a plate of biscuits; it settled on the table before them. Dawn watched the clock with some interest. Draco noticed and began to explain. "It's an old workwizard's clock. It shows how many muggle and wizard customers are in the shop; there's probably one in every room of this house."

Dawn nodded. "Interesting. Were those women we saw coming in muggles then?"

"Most likely. It's probably why we were brought to another section of the house. She wanted them to think we were friends and not customers."

Not a minute after they had lapsed into comfortable silence did the woman return, breathlessly striding into the room. "Sorry about that; those old biddies come in just about every week. I had to practically shove them out!" She collapsed into the chair across from them before sitting up straighter and addressing them properly.

"Well, what can I help you two with? I'm Belinda, by the way. "

"We're looking for two ingredients, Forking Larkspur – the white flower, and a gingko fossil," Dawn answered.

Belinda rose in a flurry of activity; it seemed as if the young woman didn't know how to do anything sedately. She hurried over to a bureau nestled in a small nook, threw open the doors and began searching within. All the while she kept up a running commentary. "Quite the combination! Oddly, you're not the first to come looking for them. A man was in here not a month and half ago."

She turned back to glance at Draco, stilling in her search for the ingredients. "You know, he actually resembled you quite a bit. Oh well, he was not nearly as polite. Snipping about my muggle customers, demanding to be helped before them. I swear that man had a stick up his ass about something!"

A basket was floating behind her ready to catch the ingredient she found without her having to stop her search. She stuck out a hand, holding a bouquet of white and purple flowers and dropped them into the basket.

"...Anyway he said the only reason he'd come into my 'sorry excuse for a shop' – his words naturally! – was because the other apothecary he'd tried had been out. I tried to tell him that shop had been out for decades, since before the First War but would he listen to me? Absolutely not! He wouldn't even listen when I tried to return his directions to him, completely ignored me. I swear, people these days are so rude!"

Belinda turned back around, grabbing the basket out of the air and stuck the stone she had found with the flowers. She presented them to the pair, explaining as she did so the quality of her ingredients. Draco had to admit, for seeming to be an airhead, the woman did know her potions ingredients and they appeared to be of good quality.

"We'll take them," Draco said pulling out a bagful of galleons.

"Naturally, of course," she said rising to wrap up their purchases. "That'll be twenty eight galleons please."

Counting out the money, Draco began casually, "You mentioned the other man resembled me..."

She hesitated, glancing at him, afraid she might have insulted a client. "Yes, I did, but think nothing of it, sir. It was probably just a trick of the light—"

"Actually, he's my cousin, and your assessment was rather spot on. He and I don't really get along," Belinda sighed heavily as she took his money and began counting out change. "But my aunt would be rather disappointed in me if I allowed him to get lost. If it's not too much trouble, I'll return his directions to him when next I see him."

"Of course! Absolutely!" She hurried over to a desk and pulled open a drawer that was full of papers. Sifting through them, she extricated a simple piece of parchment. "I was planning on throwing it in the fire but for some reason didn't, odd how these things work out isn't it?"

"Extremely." Draco took the paper and his change while Dawn gathered up the purchases. "You've been most helpful."

The pair exited the little shop and started for the outskirts of town where they could apparate more freely. Draco read the parchment as they walked. "According to this, he's headed for a town, Llantrisant. It's Welsh."

"Didn't the others go to a muggle military base in Wales?"

Draco looked at Dawn. "You don't think...?" He pulled her into a side alley and quickly apparated them to Hogsmead, no longer fearing getting caught by muggle eyes.

* * *

Ginny hated research. She hated it in school and she hated it now. However, unlike then, she was in the process of researching with two people who would not stop sniping at each other long enough to get any work done. It's no wonder both Spike and Hermione opted out of research today after spending it with them all day yesterday. She would have if it weren't for extenuating circumstances. But she would do what she had to if it meant...well, that's for another time. Right now she had to keep the two children from killing each other.

She glanced up at Tara who responded by shrugging her shoulders. She was just as much in the dark about what was the cause as the rest of them. Both returned to their books until Snape once again commented about Giles' notes. For some reason, the older man was being much more agreeable than he had been in the past only retaliating a few times to the other man's antagonisms. This only made Snape angrier and more determined to elicit a response.

"Ahhh!" Snape jumped up suddenly, pushing away quickly from the table. An ink bottle had been overturned and was currently spreading down his notes towards his seat. He turned furious black eyes towards Giles and glared heatedly at him. "Look what you've done!"

"Oh, honestly! I haven't done anything! I've been sitting here the entire time, taking your complaints for the past two hours!" He threw down his quill and stood up to be on level with Snape.

"Of course not! The Great Rupert Giles couldn't possibly do anything wrong! Except where it actually matters!"

"Look if you have something to say, then say it! I'm tired of you always complaining about everything I do. If it were up to you, I don't even breathe correctly. No wonder she left you, always—"

Giles never got to finish his sentence as Snape threw a right hook, catching him across the jaw. "HOW DARE YOU!" He began pummeling the older man who quickly started to fight back, throwing several punches of his own.

Ginny and Tara stared in amazement at the older men whose argument had finally come to a head. She quickly pulled her wand and blasted the pair of them apart, holding them in place in their chairs with a well-placed sticking charm. "That's enough! Now I don't care if you want to act like children but I draw the line at physically assaulting each other!" Her brown eyes flashed in anger as she drew a breath. "Now we are going to get to the bottom of this whether you want to or not. This mission is bigger than your petty arguments. Got it?"

She glanced between the two of them and both looked away from the redhead. "What in Merlin's name is this about? And if you start talking about some girl from twenty years ago, so help me...!"

Giles glanced at the other man who was looking resolutely away from him before sighing. "We're brothers."

"Brothers?!" Ginny asked, looking shocked between the pair before exchanging glances with Tara who was just as confused as the younger girl.

"Half brothers," Snape bit out.

"We share the same mother." He sighed again, picking up his glasses which had been thrown off in the fight and begins attempting to mend them. "When I two, my mother left my father. A year later, Sev was born. My father was furious; not only had my mother left him, a pureblood, for a muggleborn, she also had his child. It was the ultimate insult, to him."

"And that's why you guys are always fighting? Because of your fathers?" Tara asked shocked at the pettiness of their reasoning.

"Of course that's not the _sole_ reason...there are others," Snape added but then stopped.

"Such as..." Ginny prompted.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

He looked up, staring at a fixed point on the wall. "Do you know what's it's like to see someone and realize you could be that person? You realize you could have had his life if not for the flip of a coin. It's even worse when that person is your brother. Your older, smarter, better brother. He had the world and he threw it away! And he took my life with his!"

"You're jealous...of me?!" Giles asked incredulous. "You think I had the world? Don't you understand? She chose you, not me. She. Chose. You."

Snape shook his head, "No! She shouldn't have! She should have stayed because she wasn't strong enough...I wasn't strong enough."

Giles looked at the younger man, his brother for a second. "That's what she wanted, that's why she came..."He groaned, lowering his head into his hands. Snape stared confused. "Don't you see? She didn't come for me, she came for you! She wanted you to be safe but he wouldn't listen; he never did. She always told me to watch out for you, to make sure you were alright. I tried, Merlin how I tried but I couldn't."

Silence followed these words. The two men, brothers, continued watching the other not sure what to say.

"What did you mean, 'he took your life with his'?" Tara asked, realizing they needed something new to focus on.

Snape responded automatically, as though he'd been waiting his whole life to say this. "He left, he left me to take care of her, she wasn't strong enough."

"When he got kicked out of the wizarding world, when he got together with Ethan," Tara responded.

"Yes," Snape nodded, closing his eyes. "I wanted to keep her safe, they promised they could keep her safe. But there was a cost..."

"Lily." This time it was Ginny who filled in the missing part. "You had to stop being friends with Lily in order for the Death Eaters to protect for your mum." Harry had told her about his mother's past relationship with Snape after his abrupt turn-about in his feelings towards his old potions master.

"I didn't want to but...Why? Why did you do it?" For the first time, Snape showed the emotion he was feeling, the anguish of his past.

"I was so mad, I didn't understand what she wanted me to do. I was fifteen! And Ethan...he seemed to understand. I didn't know until it was too late...You think _I_ was the better brother, but I wasn't, I never was. Don't you see? I wanted what you had! I always did!"

The two young women shared a look before quietly slipping away from the two men, knowing that they were finally at a point where they could move forward. They had been for so long held in the past they couldn't see their future. Now perhaps they'd learn to be the brothers they were always meant to be.

* * *

Upon arriving at the apparation center in Wales, Ron quickly led the other three to an official looking area. He spoke to a man who quickly departed to do whatever it was that Ron wanted. He turned back to the group. "He's just gone to get us a car. We can't exactly show up at a muggle facility by magical means. Do either of you know how to drive?"

Willow quickly agreed to drive before Buffy could offer. The blond looked a little put out but bounced back once she realized they'd be going somewhere via transportation she could understand.

"The windows will be magically tinted, so you should be fine," Ron said, addressing the vampire. "Once we arrive, I'll give you a potion which will allow you to move about in sunlight for twenty four hours, no more, no less."

He nodded once. The group started for the exit, spotting the car quickly in the underground garage. Willow slid into the driver's seat while Buffy took the passenger seat leaving Ron and Spike in the back.

For the most part the drive was made in silence; occasionally one of the girls would ask what a road sign meant and be reminded to drive on the left side of the road instead of the right, particularly when a lorry was bearing down on them.

"Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to let either of you to drive," Ron said exasperated after the third time it happened."I mean how hard is it to remember to stay on the _left_!"

"Oh, honestly," huffed Buffy. If it weren't for her slayer reflexes, they would have had an head-on collision, which they would have lost. "It's not like you can actually drive yourself!"

"We're almost there anyway," Willow added. "The towns are becoming less frequent so I'm guessing the base is around here somewhere. They _do_ know we're coming right?"

They all turned to stare at him except Willow who was too afraid to take her eyes off the road. Ron just rolled his and sighed. "Of course they know we're coming. I'd rather not get shot at, thank you."

"Alright, mate," Spike broke in tired of being ignored. "But if they know wizards took the weapons, I don't think they're going to be all that helpful towards wizards in general."

Ron glanced sheepishly out the window for the second before rubbing his hands along his face. "They don't exactly know it was wizards. The only people in the muggle world who are aware of us, at least in the government, are the Prime Minister, the Queen and top Military personnel. The general in charge of this base was of course told but the people we'll be working with think I work for a secret organization within their own government and that weapons were taken by a terrorist organization."

Buffy smiled appreciatively. "The best lies always hold a grain of truth. I like it." She turned back in her seat as the road they were looking for came into view. Turning they saw a large metal entrance suddenly break through the line of trees surrounding while the high thick wall melted back into the forest. As they drove forward they saw two soldiers armed with assault rifles step forward. Their green camouflaged uniforms enabled them to melt into their surroundings with ease.

Willow brought the car to a halt in front of them. The one on the right walked towards her window, his hand never leaving his weapon. "This is a restricted area, ma'am. You'll need to leave."

His burly accent cut through the air like a knife, his hard eyes taking in the passengers swiftly, settling on Buffy for half a second seeming to understand the threat. Keeping his hands on the back of Willow's seat, Ron leaned forward to gain the guard's attention. He shifted his stance subtly and Willow let out a small squeak.

"Hi," Ron smiled congenially trying to put the soldier at ease. "We're here to meet with General Woolf. Code word, Amsterdam."

Never taking his eyes off the car or its passengers, he nodded slightly. The other soldier, receiving the message, backed away swiftly towards a flat box on the wall beside the entrance. He opened it and quickly called someone on the inside to relay the message.

After a two minute phone call, he hung up and called out, "Let 'em through." The soldier holding them at gun point stepped back with his feet apart, his weapon at the ready. Willow started up the car again and slowly entered the small opening, trying to ignore the two sets of eyes following them.

"Well, that was a treat," muttered Spike.

They were directed to a parking area and upon exiting the vehicle, were escorted by an aide and two armed guards through the complex. The group garnered a lot of looks as they passed by the soldiers. Ron didn't look quite out of place in his dress slacks and button down but Spike, Willow and Buffy sure did. Spike was dressed in his customary black jeans, white shirt and long black duster, while Willow decided on more comfortable attire, however she took in everything with a slightly awed and fearful expression. Buffy held herself with much more confidence but the skirt, halter top and heals made her look more like someone who belonged on Hollywood Boulevard than a military base.

Once inside, they were led through a series of complicated passages until they arrived at an office that screamed military. The man inside appeared to be expecting them and sprang forward to greet them once the door was shut.

"Welcome," his gravelly voice was a stark contrast to his open gesture. His features were worn and weather beaten, never giving anything away. The way he moved around the office made one question how long he'd held the position, as if he still hadn't quite adjusted to life behind a desk.

"Thank you for seeing us, General Woolf," Ron began. "I'm Auror Weasley and these are associates of mine, Misses Summers and Rosenburg and Mister Pratt." He ignored the look he received and carried on. "As you know we're here concerning the break in and subsequent theft of the facility."

"Yeah, my men are not too happy about that," the man responded. "Questioning if it might have been somebody on the inside, more drills and looking over security footage...it's making 'em real cagey. That's not good when I need 'em sharp, not questioning their teammates."

"I understand. When the others were here, were they able to identify anyone?"

"Nah, not that I could tell," His eyes hardened slightly. "Course they didn't tell me much of anything. I don't like being in the dark, makes _me_ cagey."

"If we could look through your footage and talk with some of your men, I might be able to tell you more."

"I'll hold you to it, son."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Gen. Woolf pushed a button on his desk and not a minute later, the same aide and guards entered, carrying boxes of information. They set it on the conference table on the right side of the office and left without a word.

"I'll leave you to it," the general said as he rose, the others rising with him. "You need anything, Mitchells can help you." He followed his men without another word, closing the door after one of the guards stepped through.

"Mitchells, I presume?" Buffy asked, her eyes raking over his body appreciatively before Willow elbowed her.

"So what are we looking for, exactly?" Spike asked slumping gracefully into one of the chairs.

"Well, we know they stole..." Ron ruffled through some papers in his notebook. "Three assault rifles, five handguns and some amunitions."

"That's it!" Buffy said sitting up, finally taking her eyes off their guard. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Ron just shrugged, "That's what it says...what's wrong with what they took? Are they dangerous?" Not having any clue about muggle weapons.

"Well, sure guns in anybody's hands are dangerous but...this is a top secret British military base and they stole a few _handguns_!" Buffy jumped up from her chair and began pacing. "I mean they didn't even steal anything good, like a rocket launcher."

"So that's how you got your hands on one..."Spike muttered quietly. Mitchells looked over incredulously before averting his eyes again.

Ron waved Spike off, turning to Buffy again. "You mean, these aren't hard to get?"

"Psht, no!" Jerking her thumb in Willow's direction, she continued. "Even she can get one if she wanted to."

"So why break in at all?" Spike asked lazily, inspecting his nails not paying attention.

"Diversion," Willow said as she hurriedly laid a schematic of the base on the table as well as several sheets of paper. Pointing to a point on the map, she began, "This is the armory, which we know they broke into. But according to this security log sheet, the security camera in sector 4 experienced ten seconds of static at the time of the break-in and one five minutes later. Now that's not enough time to actually do anything while the camera was down but they could hook up an alternate feed that would be set in a loop in order to enter and exit unseen. Of course why they didn't just hack into the system instead of manually—"

"Will!" Buffy exclaimed, bringing Willow back on track.

Blushing, she continued. "Oh, right. So sector 4 is across the base, totally away from the action in the armory." She pointed out the section and the distance between the two was about as far away as you could get. "My guess is they broke into the armory, purposefully setting off alarms, so that whatever they were doing here would go unnoticed. What is in sector 4 anyway?" She directed the last part to the guard standing at ease beside the door.

"It's the research department, ma'am."

"What sort of research?"

"Mostly weapons research, utilizing different forms of energy like nuclear or—"

"I need to see your computers, now!" She was up in an instant, moving towards the door before he quickly gripped her arm, stopping her effectively.

"Ma'am, I'm sure that can be arranged but you'll need to stay here." He released her arm and knocked twice on the door behind him. It opened to reveal another guard. They exchanged a few words before the door closed again. "Someone will be sent over shortly."

"What's going on, Will?"

She took a deep breath before beginning trying her best to hold in her anxiety. "Well, five minutes isn't a lot of time to do anything in but it is enough time to insert a trojan into their system and in that particular system, well, it can only be something not of the good and—"

"Breath Will, now what's a trojan?"

"You remember the story of the Trojan horse," Willow answered.

"You mean the one where the Greeks built a wooden horse that was full of soldiers and when they brought it into the city, it led to their defeat. That story?" Buffy corroborated. At their astonished looks, she sighed, "What? I saw it in the movie _Troy_, Brad Pitt was so cute in that!"

"Yes, that story," Willow said trying to not get pulled into a discussion on Brad Pitt's cuteness. "Well, it's possible to do a similar thing in computers. A hacker can implant a trojan into a system that can hide within desired programs while performing undesired functions without the knowledge or consent of the owner."

"What sort of functions?" Ron asked, trying to keep up with the technobabble.

"Like downloading files and systems onto or off of a computer. Like say the files on all the research on nuclear weapons." At their sharp intake of breath, she added, "Yeah it's bad."

Mitchells banged on the door again, this time more insistently. "I need that man here, now!" He called before the door had even opened. He turned to the group and asked Willow, "If they have inserted a trojan, can you find it and get rid of it?"

She thought for a second before answering, "I don't know. I mean, I should be able to but it'll take me a minute to figure out your systems and find where it might be planted and well, there are too many variables right now to give you a definitive answer."

A knock sounded on the door a few minutes later and a man entered, his face flushed and glasses slightly askew. "Sorry, got here as fast as I could."

He set his computer case on the desk before taking in the people seated at the table. "You must be the people who's causing an uproar." He glanced at Buffy before continuing. "I can see why. I'm Major Doctor Shepherd."

"I'm not interested. Give her your computer and she'll explain everything." Ron said in a steely tone. If this was as serious as Willow seemed to believe, they had little time for jokes. "Where are the shots of the men who entered?"

"In the black folder, on your left," Mitchells answered, garnering a look from the Shepherd before the scientist turned to the other redhead and listening to her theory, her key strokes swift and efficient.

Ron grabbed it, "Thanks." He flipped it open, laying them before him on the table. "Four men caught on tape, correct?"

"Four figures, we couldn't make out their facial features as you can see," Mitchells responded.

"Mmm," Ron added noncommittally. He picked up one of the photos, paying particular attention to the eyes, the only visible feature. The men had all worn dark clothing that while hiding their figures didn't restrict their movements, as well as black ski masks. Something about this one's eyes though set Ron off, like he'd seen him before.

"You got something?" Spike asked from his place at the table. Once again he had dragged into research albeit out of the castle. He would just prefer to beat something to get information but he figured they frowned on that here.

"Yeah, maybe," Ron said, trying to process things. "I mean his eyes...like, Harry's eyes always give him away and always will. It's just how it is." He looked up for a second, remembering something from school. "Seamus said all the girls used to call him greeneyes, like it was..." Ron looked back at the picture and a smile blossomed on his face. "Gotcha!"

Ron reached into the bag at his feet and pulled out what appeared to be a deck of baseball cards, each with a picture of person on it. He began quickly shuffling through them, obviously looking for a certain one.

"Umm, mate is now really the time?" Ron looked up at Spike who subtly indicated the two soldiers present who were trying and failing to look uninterested. Blushing a bit, he shoved the cards into his pocket and continued to rummage in his bag for something.

"Blast!" He exclaimed, throwing the bag onto the table. "Does anyone have their, uh..." He made a hand motion like he was holding something to his ear, pretending like the word was escaping him.

Willow caught on quickly. "Oh, here!" She handed him something and he smiled in thanks.

"Uh, is it possible for me to use this in private?" He asked indicating the phone in his hand. Mitchells took him through to a side office and left him alone to make his call. Ron set the phone on the desk and pulled out the cards from his pocket again. He shuffled through them again and stopped when he came to the one he wanted. Ron set the card on the desk and glanced around before tapping it with his wand.

"'_ello,_" came an uncertain voice that filled the room, like the person was in the room with Ron.

"Hey, mate!" said Ron excitedly. "Alright there?"

"_Ron, hey! Alright, you?_"

"Alright. Hey have you heard from your cousin recently?"

At the tone of Ron's voice, the person sighed. "_No, I think he's finally cottoned on that I've been passing on some of his secrets._"

"Yeah, but not enough," Ron commented dryly.

"_Hey, mate, he's family, an arse yes, but he's still family and...look, what do you need to know?_"

"Has he ever mentioned going to Wales?"

"_No, not that I can remember...but well, an uncle on his dad's side owns a cabin in Wales._"

"Address?"

"_No clue, I think it's on a lake...umm, Llyn Alaw, yeah that's it._"

"Llyn Alaw, you're sure?"

"_Pretty sure. Look Ron, go easy on the kid, he's just trying to do what he thinks is right._"

Deciding not to comment, Ron asked on last question, "Do you know this uncle's name?"

"_Fergus, Fergus O'Connor...Ron?_"

He sighed. "I'll try. Thanks Seamus." He tapped the card again with his wand and grabbed another card from the deck.

"Hey, Alan, I need you to look up a name for me...Fergus O'Connor, he's a muggle...yeah, in Wales...that's him." Ron quickly scribbled the information on a sheet of paper. "Thanks, mate...ha, ha, I'll pass on the message. Bye." Gathering up the unused phone and his cards, Ron quickly left the room, heading back to the office they were using.

"Hey, I think I got something," Ron said as he entered. "How are things in here?"

Buffy turned to him, looking slightly bored. "Willow thinks she's found trojan but it might take a while to get rid of it." He looked at the girl at the computer, seeing her fingers flying over the keys, barely pausing and never taking her eyes off the screen. "Also, they definitely got nuke information, hence..." Buffy waved her hands over the numerous other people in the room, now the general himself.

"You said you got something, son." It was a question or a request; it was a demand for information. Ron now knew why General Woolf got where he did; he could see the ruthlessness in his eyes, his desire to protect his country.

"Look," Ron said, trying to placate him. "As much as you want or deserve to be a part of this case, these people are wanted for other, more dangerous crimes. Once we apprehend them, we'll be able to retrieve the information and eradicate any memory of where it came from or even what it is. You have my word."

The general merely glared before turning away. "Willow, how much longer?"

"I'm not sure, could be minutes, could be hours."

"Alright, Buffy, Spike and I are going to go on ahead. Call if you need or find anything more." She merely nodded, already lost in her work.

Back in the car, Buffy at the wheel, the three of them sped along towards the suspected hideout of a group of Revolutionaries. Ron was staring intently at his notes, trying to put everything together, not noticing they were breaking about a dozen traffic laws, speed limit the most prominent.

"Damn it, when did this get so complicated?" Before anyone had a chance to answer, a tinny noise broke through.

Ron pulled a worn card from his pants pocket. Unlike the others, this one had numerous faces on it, Hermione's was blinking. "Hey love, what's up?"

"We just got back and Dawn and Draco found something, hang on." Her voice was clear, ringing through the car just as before. "Yeah, he says its directions to a town called Llantrisant, it's about ten miles south west of Llyn Alaw."

"Guess that's where he's holed up for now. Listen, we found out that that group of Revolutionaries stole more than weapons; they also stole information on nuclear weapons. Whatever it is they're planning isn't going to be good. We're there now, pass along this address to Mark. We'll see what they know about Lucius before letting Mark take them down."

Ron quickly recited the address to Hermione and assured her that he and the others would be safe. Slowly down to an acceptable speed, Buffy pulled up to a cabin that sat on the edge of the lake. In the dimming light of the day, they could make out that it was deserted.

They got out slowly and quickly surveyed their surroundings, taking in any sign of threats. Both Buffy and Spike could feel that something wasn't quite right but couldn't place what. With his wand hidden up his sleeve, Ron led them up towards the cabin.

When nothing happened, Ron unlocked the door, pushing it open. He paused on the threshold before entering. The three of them came to stop in the middle of the room and Ron turned to face them, with a confused expression on his face.

"Something's not right."

"Damn straight." Ron's eyes widened as he turned, just missing the stunner thrown his way. Spike was hit in the back and the chest by a full body-bind when Buffy twisted away from the one sent her way. She brought her foot up sharply behind her and it connected with a solid object. Grunting, the person flew backwards, the spell slipping and revealing a guy in his twenties.

A purple spell whizzed past the head of Ron as he again dodged the unknown assailant. Realizing that they were all under a disillusionment charm, Ron pointed his wand at the room as large and said, "_Finite totalum._" A shock wave hurtled through the room, revealing no less than six people, one of which was unconscious.

Taking advantage of their momentary surprise, Buffy stepped forward, grabbing the wand hand of the nearest witch, twisting it, forcing her to drop the weapon before swinging her around to absorb the spell that was thrown at her. Throwing the now unconscious witch at her attacker, Buffy spun back around, punching another in the jaw. Sensing another spell coming towards her, she twisted again but this time right into the path of a red spell. She fell heavily backwards, her face full of shock.

Ron was in the midst of a heavy firefight, trying to keep an eye on Buffy as well. When he saw her go down, he knew he couldn't win. Not one against four, though two were more worse for wear, however he continued, not willing to go down easy.

In the end it was a full body bind that got him. Ron fell backwards, his head hitting the hard wood floor violently. A man soon filled his vision, his familiar sandy hair longer than it had ever been on his cousin but Ron would always recognize him. Devon O'Connor, sixteen year old Hogwarts drop-out, cousin to Seamus Finnegan, Revolutionary.

Devon had been just a first year during their final year, when they'd been on the hunt for the Horcruxes. He'd been drawn into the hype surrounding the group and before his sixth year, he'd been invited to a meeting. After two months, he'd dropped out of school and joined up.

"Hey Ron," his soft Irish lilt was just the same as it'd always been. "Sorry about that but well, we can't have you ruining our plans. I know you want to capture Malfoy, I know Ron, but unfortunately we don't always get what we want. Don't worry, we'll let you go once we've dealt with him."

Trying to express everything through his eyes, Ron hoped Devon would let him handle this but he knew the kid wasn't about to let Malfoy slip away. He also knew Hermione was going to kill him when she found him.

* * *

well, hopefully that's to everyone's liking! truthfully how many of you guessed they were brothers? more about their past will be revealed in the last two chapters for those of you interested. here's some disclaimers, i'm not in the military nor have i spent any time with anyone in the military so the interactions and procedures were probably all wrong but oh well. if i did anything so heinous its not believable just drop me a line and i'll do my best to change things. also i know about as much about hacking as i do neurosurgery, nothing. i got the information about trojans from the internet, just google it if you want to know more.

also the two towns i used were fictional british towns - holby was used in bbc medical dramas _casuality, holbycity_ and _holbyblue._ auchterturra was created by scottish comedy team _scotland the what?_ having never seen any of the shows or the comedy stylings, i claim no rights, i'm simply borrowing the names for a bit. they will be returned to their owners in one piece, scout's honor!

last but certainly not least, tell me what you think! you guys were quiet last chapter so i hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. c'mon tell me how i'm doing! thanks again to all my reviewers and readers, you make this all worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see first chapter

AN: okay, this is it, the last chapter and epilogue of _Connections_, hopefully it ties everything together and lives up to your expectations. please when you're finished, read my note at the bottom but in the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

The world was a strange and wonderful place; everything needed to survive was laid out before them, all anyone had to do was take it. Everyone could live peacefully, but more often than not, human nature got in the way of happily ever after. People were always taking more than they needed, rarely sharing and always stuck in a "me versus them" mentality. Because of that Ron was stuck in a stupid dungeon with no way out, no matter how hard Buffy or Spike abused the door.

"It's infused with magic," Ron sighed after watching them for the past ten minutes. "It's not going to open."

"Okay," Spike snarled at the man sitting in the corner. "What do you suggest we do? Sit on our arses and wait for someone to stroll along?"

"Nope," he said standing up brushing the dirt off his pants. "I suggest we call Willow."

Both Buffy and Spike stared at him for a minute before their faces fell. "You...Why didn't you say so before?!"

"You guys looked like you were enjoying yourselves," Ron shrugged. Buffy huffed before pulling her cell phone from out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Oh, that won't work; otherwise they would have taken it away...Let's hope they...ahh, good they didn't."

Ron was hopping on one foot while he tried to maneuver something out of his shoe. Straightening, he brandished a playing card triumphantly.

Realizing that it was similar to the ones he'd had back at the base, Buffy asked confused, "I thought you were going to call Willow...?"

"I am," Ron said, before concentrating carefully on the card. After a couple minutes, Buffy and Spike were beginning to doubt whatever it was Ron was attempting to do. Just as she opened her mouth, a ringing sound filled the dank room.

"Sweet Merlin, it worked!" Ron muttered before focusing happily on the card, praying Willow picked up.

"Hello?" the sweet chipper voice of the redhead rang through loud and clear; it was the most beautiful sound they'd heard in a long time, or at least the last fifteen minutes.

"Willow, its Ron. We could really use your help." Ron quickly explained the situation to her, praying she would be able to use her brand of magic to get them out.

"_I should be able to transport you guys pretty easily but if they've got a ward up, blocking any incoming magic, it'll be a little harder but even then I should be able to, maybe with Tara's help. We'll need_—"

"Will," Buffy cut through the ramble. "How long?"

"_Umm, five to ten minutes give or take_."

Ron finished up the call, shoving the card back into his shoe before exchanging looks with the others. "Now we wait."

Six minutes and thirty eight seconds later, Ron, Buffy and Spike walked through the "doorway" created by the Red witch, greeting the witch herself outside the house. "Sorry it took so long," Willow started, hurrying forward after the door closed. "I had to bypass their wards and take out the couple of guards they had. I, uh, also thought you might want this." She handed Ron back his wand which he accepted with a gracious smile and a small peck on her cheek.

The group carefully inspected the grounds but it seemed the Revolutionaries took their car and left them with junkers. "Damn it! Buffy, check your felly-tone, it might work out here."

Buffy stared at him for a second before pulling out her cell. The good news was it worked but the bad news was there was no signal. She raised it higher in the air and began wandering around, trying to find the ever elusive bars. Buffy suddenly stopped when she had it oscillating between one and two bars. Holding her arm steadying, she dialed her sister's number. "_We're sorry, this number is out of service._"

"Sorry, forgot," Ron said, catching up to the slayer. "Try this number. Zero-two-zero...seven-three-nine-six...two-four-four-two. That should work." They waited while the phone rang; Ron, Willow and Spike watching while Buffy stood in the middle of the forest in her heals and skirt, holding a cell phone high, not daring to move for fear the signal would be dropped.

"_Hello_?"

"Hermione?" Buffy asked. "Hey, we got a problem—"

"Mione," Ron interrupted. "Devon and the Revolutionaries are on their way to take out Malfoy. We were caught up but we're heading over to his hideout now. We need some backup though."

"_Alright, see you love_." The call was abruptly dropped. Ron started towards back towards the house which would lead them to the road they'd used to get here. The Americans followed his quick-footed pace in silence.

As soon as they reached the road, a loud crack could be heard throughout the clearing. Muscles tense, ready for a fight, the group turned as one to face the threat. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Dawn stood with their hands up.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked, knowing his sister would want to be part of the action.

"She decided to stay behind," Hermione answered, shrugging her shoulders. The group quickly paired off and the four wizards apparated to the destination that Draco and Dawn had found earlier.

The group landed on hill that overlooked the quiet town of Llantrisant, in a glade in oak trees. Inky blackness surrounded them as they watched the town began to come alive for the evening, artificial light glowing brightly from old-fashioned streetlamps, laughter and steady music flowing from the epicenter.

"Okay, if I was a magical, time-traveling, violent psychopath, where would I hide?" Buffy asked rhetorically. The others shrugged, looking to Ron for guidance. He stared at the village, trying to put it all together. Malfoy had come here for a reason, why? He didn't have any connection to this town, in this life or his previous one; he apparently had all the ingredients and this town was on the list of where to get them anyway, so why come here? What was planning?

Hermione's eyes widened as she glanced around the glade they were in. She rushed over to her fiancé's side. "Ron, I think—"

"Well, well, well, lookie, here boys, we go'ourselves a buncha do-gooders, havnt we?" a voice carried out from the darkness as a group stepped out of the trees. Ron's eyes widened as he took in the motley crew of wizards, vampires and demons. In the center stood two wizards, their black cloaks swaying in the slight breeze, smiling maliciously at Ron and Harry who glared back. Surrounding them, were five vampires, their demonic visages proudly displayed, their fangs glinting in the little light spared by the town below, and two fyarl demons, tall and burly, snarling and growling in a language indistinguishable to most. Ron gripped his wand tighter as his eyes took each of his enemies, his mind racing through strategies and tactics to bring them down with minimal damage to himself or the others.

"I told you, we'd take care of it," Devon's Irish lilt floated through the wood just before the boy and his five companions joined the fight from the other side. Recognizing the Revolutionaries from the brief fight at the house, the auror could make out two females, older, perhaps in their late twenties, and three males, not including Devon, who were ranged in age from the boy's age to early thirties. The blond man may have been the oldest but it was clear he deferred to Devon, though it wasn't yet clear to Ron why.

Ron and the others were trapped in the middle of what would no doubt be a very dangerous and highly charged fight between the two forces. Neither the Revolutionaries nor the ANDE were likely to simply surrender because a couple of aurors and their friends told them to. Ron caught Buffy's eye and nodded to her. Her green eyes sparked in understanding before giving a subtle nod in return. The four Californians faced the ANDE while the four wizards turned their wands on the Revolutionaries.

"Mate, I don't want to do this," Ron started, shaking his head.

Devon's eyes hardened but his soft smile stayed on his face. "Then don't.

"It doesn't work like that."

"And that's why you'll never win." As quick as lightening, the younger boy struck, throwing a blasting hex at the auror's feet, sending Ron stumbling back. The redhead threw several stunners in quick succession at the teenager as he dodged the beams of angry energy zooming towards him. Ron was just able to jump behind a tree, away from an _incendio_ thrown in haste by one of Devon's friends. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he glanced over at Harry who was proving to couple of Revolutionaries just how he'd survived not just the war but cleanup as well, with series of spells that were hard to counteract as they were unexpected. Ron recognized the use of the levitation charm from first year to try to knock out a fierce-looking female and a banishment charm into tree to take care of her friend. Hermione was holding her own against a pair that had taken out Buffy and Spike at the house, just before returning to the fight, Ron spotted Draco's flash of blond hair taking on an ANDE with a look of fierce determination contorting his features.

Devon and his friend both threw stunners at Ron as he re-emerged but wasn't prepared by his hastily erupted, partially modified shield charm that rebounded their spells. The first Revolutionary fell to two stunners and several two more soon followed.

On the other side of the clearing, Buffy and her crew were dealing with the vampires and demons brought by the ANDE. Throwing a quick jab to the vampire's nose that would have broke under normal circumstances, she followed with a roundhouse that sent him stumbling back. Cracking a branch from a nearby tree, Buffy lunged at the dark creature, only to meet dead air as he moved a fraction of second later. He sent a kidney strike, bringing her to her knee. Smiling down at the slayer, the vampire paused in his moment of victory before a look of surprise overtook his features. He glanced down at Spike's stake before erupting in cloud of dust.

"Hey!" Buffy shouted as she sprang up. "He was mine!" She emphasized her point by kicking back violently, sending a fyarl demon slamming into a tree. Before the demon could even react, she threw a silver dagger with a flick of her wrist, striking the demon between the eyes; he dropped like a ton of bricks. Turning back, Buffy surveyed the scene. Willow and Dawn made a fierce team as the redhead magicked demons or vampires away from her, often straight onto the younger girl's stake. Spike looked particularly vicious in his game face as he lashed out at his fellow vampires, more often than not whenever Draco had to deflect a curse thrown his way by the ANDE wizards. Luckily there weren't too many as they must have figured their demon friends would be enough protection against anyone they came across. Buffy quickly returned to the firefight, taking out a vampire that was looking to tear into Draco from behind.

It was down to Ron and Devon, who while he didn't have the education or the training Ron did, had the determination to not be taken. The sixteen year old boy had watched as his comrades had all been stunned or, in the case of Anna, slashed viciously by a stray curse sent by an ANDE and he knew he didn't want to fail. Harry and Hermione began the arduous task of removing the fallen Revolutionaries from the line of fire and fixing up their various cuts and bruises.

Devon danced nimbly away from the stunner sent his way, wiping the sweat from his forehead before sending a blasting hex at a tree-branch. Ron quickly skirted away from the falling debris.

"C'mon mate," the auror called, taking in a breath. "It's over."

"Not for me, it isn't," Devon responded, calling a rock from behind Ron's shoulder with a simply _accio_ before throwing a stunner into his intended path as the older man tried to get out of the rock's trajectory. "It'll never be over!"

Ron attempted to stop before the spell struck him, falling backwards as he did so. Rolling towards Devon, he brought his boot up into the kid's groin and Devon stumbled back, his eyes watering. His weak attempt at a shield charm broke under the force of Ron's stunner and he fell to the forest floor, unconscious. Taking a deep breath, the redhead glanced at the other side and saw Buffy stake the last vampire before letting his head rest against the cool grass.

Shaking his head, Ron got to his feet and crouched down where Devon lay. He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder before he put the teen under a full body-bind and a silencer, afterwards releasing the boy from the effects of the stunner. Ron floated him over to the other captured Revolutionaries, keeping them firmly separated from the ANDE and the dead remains of the two demons; the remains of the vampires were scattered in the breeze.

"He's just a boy," Ron murmured. "He shouldn't have to fight..."

"None of us should've," Harry answered.

The eight of them stood in the clearing, surveying the damage that had been done. Hopefully the townsfolk hadn't heard too much but they couldn't put too much stock in it. Ron pulled out his abused card and prodded it with his wand. "Mark, this is Ron...did Hermione tell – yeah, we found 'em and the ANDE. We've got about eight people here that need to be taken in as well as a couple of demon remains...uh, fyarl it looks like...I don't know how much the townspeople heard, better send a couple of obliviators just in case...not yet, but we'll begin a parameter...very good."

The auror turned and faced his friends. "Mark and his guys are on their way, they got held up by another group in Westchester*. Can a couple of you stay with them while we begin to search for Malfoy?"

"Ron, wait, I think I know where he's going to be," stated Hermione, hurrying forward. "Snape and Giles figured out what the potion is used for, time travel."

"But why would he want...unless he's planning on going further into the future," Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. The potion is used to send some to the _past_ but for him, not far enough. You see, the larkspur combined with goat's milk will suspend the magic produced by the combination of the child's spore and beetle's eye, utilizing it instead to push the drinker back in time through the use of the lunar cycle, which has already taken place, through the addition of the moonstone. Malfoy would retain his memory of the future due to the ginkgo fossil that's added just before drinking. It really is a rather brilliant potion—"

"Mione," Ron said, frustration slowly seeping into his tone.

"But it wouldn't go back far enough. I think he's planning on returning to his time through the use of Druid magic."

"What?" Buffy asked confused. "What the hell are Druids?"

"Druidism was an ancient Celtic religion that the native Brittons followed; Druids were the priests of that religion, the intellectuals. Did you know it took them up to twenty years of training and study to gain status as a Druid? But anyway, they preached the importance of nature, believing in numerous gods and goddesses, and employing their own unique branch of magic. When the Romans invaded, they felt threatened by the Druids and began to systematically wipe out the religion. Anglesey, the island we're now on, was thought to be the epicenter of Druidism and in 60 AD, the Romans invaded the island and destroyed the Druids that lived here."

"So what does this have to do with Malfoy?" Dawn asked, confused.

Hermione paused to take a breath before continuing. "As I said, Druids were in tune with nature, particularly oak and mistletoe. We are standing in an oak glade. I think at one time this entire place was covered with oaks, even the lake. Llyn Alaw is a man-made reservoir, created in 1966. If as I suppose, this was a forest of oak and the Druids practiced magic here, this entire area is infused with their magic, especially the lake.

"Malfoy could use the magic within the lake to fuel his potion to theoretically take him back farther than he would otherwise, perhaps even return him to his real time. I think that's what he's planning on doing."

"And you figured all that out just now?" Spike questioned, staring at the girl in confusion and a small amount of respect.

"Well, when I saw the trees and remembered where we were, I realized—"

"Mione, I love you but—" Ron began apologetically.

"I know, shut up."

"Love, I would never tell you to shut up."

"Yeah, he values his life more than that," Harry added, cheekily. Both his friends glared at him.

"Alright, so you think he's going to the lake?" Ron asked, returning to the topic at hand with a hint of urgency.

"Yes, definitely."

"Okay, Hermione, Dawn and Willow, you three stay here with them, until the aurors arrive – we don't need eight people to take down one man and frankly, this isn't your fight," said Ron, stopping the argument that Dawn was quickly forming. "We'll go on ahead to the lake."

The redhead turned and started to jog through the trees towards the lake, hearing the sounds of the others following him. Darkness surrounded him while the tree branches snagging on his clothes as he ran. This was it, the moment he'd been waiting for his whole career. He would finally catch Malfoy, the last Death Eater, and the Second War would finally be over, however the consequences were just beginning as evidenced by the Revolutionaries and the ANDE. Almost forty years since Voldemort's rise to power, the last of those that fought with the Dark Lord will finally be imprisoned and the world can move forward, to deal with new threats and powers.

Ron saw the lake in the distance, its glossy sheen reflecting the stars overhead. Breaking through the tree line, Ron and the others saw a figure pushing a boat towards the waters' edge. "STOP MALFOY!"

The man turned, his ashen features and flaxen hair thrown in stark relief as the group got their first good look at the man since the end of the war. He'd lost a lot of weight and his once pristine clothes hung limply about his frame, dirty and ragged. His years in hiding had obviously taken their toll on the man and he'd appeared much older than he actually was. His eyes lit upon seeing his son but they soon became frightened when they saw Spike. Pausing in his act, he whispered, "Will?"

"Ed, what are you doing?" Spike's Victorian accent coming out full force when confronted with his younger brother. He couldn't believe the change in his brother, his baby brother was someone he didn't know or would even recognize. "What did you do?"

"I...uh," he shook his head, his eyes darting from wand to wand, as he tried to regain his wits. "No, you're dead, you're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, so are you and yet here we are," Spike said sarcastically.

"How...?"

"Let's just say I know a trick or two myself," he responded cryptically. Malfoy inched backwards slowly but stopped when Ron's wand jerked in his direction. Regaining some of his old habits, he snarled down his nose at the Weasley, daring him to attack. Ron would have been perfectly willing to curse the elder Malfoy had it not been for Draco rushing forward, demanding his father's attention.

"What about me, huh?" the young man shouted. "What about me? You left me, you lied to me, you...were you even going to tell me? That my whole life was a lie!"

"I couldn't," Malfoy appeared pained when looking at his son, as if he knew he should but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. More often than not, his gray eyes slid over to his brother to Ron's wand then back to his son before starting the cycle again.

"So how'd you do it, huh?" Draco sneered. "How'd you cheat death? Something the great Lord Voldemore couldn't even do!"

Malfoy clamped his lips shut, refusing to give away this one last secret. Ron edged forward. Harry and Buffy stayed towards the back, respecting the three other men's unspoken wish to deal with the man; they were merely there as back-up. "We know about the potion, what it does; we know about the Druid magic in the lake; we know about everything, except how you got here in the first place. I bet he doesn't even know, I bet it was a mistake."

"NO! It wasn't...I..." Malfoy faltered, stuttering as he tried to control his temper as he tried to regain control of the situation. "

"So you left us on purpose?" Spike asked, knowing his brother well enough to know for all his faults, he'd never leave his mother if he could help it.

"No, what I mean is..." The older man was beginning to panic, clearing seeing no way out of this without going to jail. "The roads, the roads were so bad that day, I shouldn't have gone, they told me to stop but I had to get home, I had to! The carriage wheel caught on the road and jerked the carriage sideways; it began to topple. I could hear the driver shouting and the horses were squealing as they lost control...I began a Druid protection spell but before I could finish it, I was thrown into the side of the carriage. A potion in my pocket smashed and the combining power sent me forward in time."

"What about the Malfoy's?" Draco asked desperately, knowing he was finally getting the truth about his family. He also knew his father was only telling them this to distract them as he thought of a way out of the situation. His father knew he couldn't fight his way out but he was smart enough to talk his way out.

"They found me, in the middle of the road, outside the Manor. I was confused, lost; they fixed me up, gave me food and clothes. This new time wasn't too terribly different from my old one. I didn't know what had happened or why these people were helping me but then I learned about Lucius."

He paused, waiting to see what effect this would have on the others. Draco and Spike were avidly listening to his tale while Ron was watching his movements more than anything else, keeping him in his sights. "He was a sickly boy, weak, not a week before I arrive, he'd died of consumption. It was decided that I would take his place, in exchange for their silence about who I really was."

"Why?" Draco asked for the first time since his father began speaking. "Why would they just trade you for their son?"

"They needed an heir, someone who could carry on the family name, someone who could actually attend school. I was able to go to Hogwarts for my final year as Lucius because he'd never gone; he was too sickly to go. Nobody suspected a thing, not even that fool Dumbledore; it was a brilliant plan.

"I soon regained much of my former prestige and gained more influence due to my new title and class. Now people had to listen to what I had to say, had to see me and take me into consideration."

"Why ally with Voldemort?" Ron asked harshly. "You were a muggleborn—"

"Do not call me that!" Malfoy shouted, anger seeping into his tone subtly. He'd kept his tone even and subdued in his attempt to keep them occupied but this was too much for him. Being called a muggleborn, a mudblood, by a Weasley! "I knew long before I met my Lord my true place in the world, his rise gave me gave a chance to show the world. But just as he never truly appreciated any of us, I knew of what he yearned for, what he longed to do and I knew I alone had accomplished it. His power is what I truly craved, not his message.

"But in the end, my Lord proved to be just as weak as the sickly Malfoy," he sneered, glaring hatefully down at Harry, seeing a boy who had ripped away his chance for power. "I knew it was time to return, that I no longer belonged here. And you can't stop me!"

Just as he stopped speaking, Malfoy threw a blasting hex at their feet, throwing them back into the forest line. Buffy and Harry surged forward but before they could even attempt a curse, Draco produced a stunner, its sizzling red energy zipped through the night air. It appeared his anger and betrayal had powered the spell to such a high degree that Malfoy was sent hurling into the lake. Not a second after he touched the water, a huge explosion occurred, throwing up water and debris in a massive wave that rocked the shoreline.

* * *

Ron sighed as he left his boss' office. It had been a trying two weeks since the fight outside Llantrisant and Malfoy's disappearance in the lake. Mark and his men arrived just before the explosion and leaving a couple aurors in charge of the captives, the rest hurried to see what had happened. Ron remembered staring out into the turbulent waters in shock, before grabbing Draco who began sprinting towards the lake.

"No," he said, holding the blond man back. "It's over, there's nothing more you can do, it's over."

That's how Mark and the others had found them. After taking statements and waiting about fifteen minutes for Unspeakables to arrive so they could clear the water safe for entry, the aurors began the arduous task of searching the lake for Malfoy's body.

Buffy and her crew stood off to the side, watching and being watched. Besides Ron, none of the aurors knew exactly what Buffy was or why the Americans, and _muggle_ Americans at that, were involved. Dawn wandered over to where Draco was being questioned and slipped her hand into his. He made no outward indication he even noticed, except for squeezing hers slightly in appreciation.

Several hours and numerous cardcalls later, the eight of them were cleared to leave. The MWEC was called in to explain away both the explosion and the squirmish on the hill beforehand; thankfully obliviators were not needed. It was decided that since the muggle military was already involved somewhat, that this was another attack by the same terrorist organization that had previously infiltrated the base.

A few days later, Ron was able to personally return the stolen weapons as well as the missing information to General Wolfe; however the identities of the Revolutionaries involved in the heist were withheld to ensure the sanctity of the magical community. The man was pleased to know that it was not an inside job but was a little disconcerted that he would never know who committed the crime. To appease the muggle government that something like this would not happen again, small teams of aurors were dispatched to several bases around the UK to monitor them for magical activity as well as warders to put up wards around the bases that would alert the presence of anyone with magical blood not keyed into the system entering the base, through any means.

The Revolutionaries were tried and convicted of several counts of theft, breaking and entering as well as assault of an auror. They were all sentenced to Carcærn, one of the two new prisons built after the war. They are run in a similar fashion as muggle prisons, with cinbergs, the new term for auror prison guards, instead of Spectors or Dementors; Azkaban is only used as last resort for the truly despicable criminals. Luckily the ministry was able to keep the Revolutionaries from being charged by the muggle government with terrorism. Devon, the youngest of the Revolutionaries, appeared calm during the hearing, showing no remorse for his actions and genuinely believed in what he was doing. Ron knew that the boy could have made an excellent auror but he chose his path. The ANDE members were given slightly longer punishments as they conspired against the ministry with demons and vampires, and used deadly curses in the fight.

The young auror made his way through the bank of cubicles towards his own, sinking heavily into his chair. He stared at the wall, staring at the numerous pictures of Lucius Malfoy that stared back at him. Ron began taking down the pictures, news articles, notes and maps that had littered his cubicle since he started working here, seven years ago. He had been a young, enthusiastic recruit, remembering the days following the war, believing that Kingsley would bring the change that their community needed. Unlike the other recruits, though, he'd had a cynicism about him that caused him to question his commanding officers at every turn. He was good at what he did, had a great analytical mind and the friends to back him up, which made him a target more often than not. But through that first year, Ron learned to trust the government again as well as teach some of his fellow recruits what he'd learned from the war, something he felt his best friend was better at. His attitude and drive quickly excelled him through the ranks until he was given the mission that would take five years to complete, the mission that was now over. It felt odd, like a chapter of his life was ending. For more than half Ron's life, Voldemort and his followers had been a large weight on his mind, plaguing his teen years with pain, anger, fear and betrayal, his early adult years with single-minded motivation that put everything on hold. But now he could finally move on; Voldemort was gone, his followers were gone.

After dropping off the box filled with his notes on Lucius Malfoy to the records office, Ron made his way out to the atrium. In the elevator, he thought of what he'd told his CO. He couldn't, with any amount of certainty, tell the man where Malfoy went. He didn't believe he was dead, but in his gut, he didn't think he was a threat anymore. However, Ron added, he shouldn't be underestimated. An announcement would be sent out regarding the events at the lake and Malfoy's picture would remain on their Most-Wanted wall but the case would be officially closed. Next week, Ron would be assigned a new case. In the meantime, he was given the rest of the week off, to relax and spend time with his family and friends, which was where he was headed as he left the ministry.

No matter how much Buffy complained about apparating, it really was the best way to travel, quick, efficient and precise. Ron smiled as he saw the vast expanse of lawn spread out before him and the large country cottage nestled in between the rose garden and the small lake. Meadowdowns really was a beautiful estate, especially this time of year. The roses were in full bloom, filling the air with a soft, sweet scent and adding a splash of color. Ron began the trek up the winding drive towards the house, laughing when the door was flung open.

"Finally!" Buffy exclaimed. "How long does it take to talk to your boss? Normally it took me less than a minute to tell them to shove it."

"Well, Buff," Willow interceded. "I think Ron actually wants to keep his job." The blond brushed off the redhead's words and both women pulled the young man into the house. Talking and laughter could be heard coming from the sitting room as well the clinking of glasses and plates. As he entered the room, Ron saw it was bursting with people. The Americans were mingling with members of the Order, who were celebrating the end of Voldemort's reign and their last meeting.

Willow hurried over to Tara who was talking with Snape and Draco, who kept glancing towards Dawn. The young girl laughed at something the twins said who were enjoying the vivacious American girl's company. Spike was speaking with Bill, Remus and Charlie about the dangerous missions they'd been on or, in Charlie's case, their work while Fleur sat beside them rocking a sleeping child in her arms. Giles was currently being telling McGonagall and Flitwick about his years with the Watcher's Council and working with Buffy after they had soundly reprimanded for not remaining in contact. Numerous other Order members were scattered around. Neville and Luna had returned from their honeymoon and were showing Harry, Hermione and Ginny their pictures. Katie, Angelina and Dora were talking with Arthur and Molly near the windows, while Dumbledore just smiled serenely, taking in the entire scene with a happy eye.

Buffy whistled sharply, brining everyone's attention to her and Ron. "Now that everyone has showed up, I believe Giles would like to say something." The older man glared at the younger woman. "What? You're better with the word thing."

Rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat. "We'd all like to thank you for sharing this celebration with us. For the majority of you, this is a time of ending. The end of an era, of a reign of fear, of a legacy. But for us, my companions and I, this is just the beginning. I'd like to announce that we've decided it's time for us to rebuild the Watcher's Council and give the newly activated slayers a place to learn, not just their craft but also the basics needed to graduate. Buffy and I are going to open Meadowdowns as the Slayers' headquarters and school so that we can bring these girls together in a safe environment, something we haven't been able to do until now.

"We'd like to continue the friendships and allies we've made. I know that should we ever need your help, you would gladly give it, as we would gladly help you."

Dumbledore raised his glass in toast and said, "Voldemort's reign is ended but his ideas live on. Only by standing together in friendship, new and old, can we hope to rise above those ideas and form a new world based on freedom and love. To our friends and our allies, I thank you."

"To friends!" The toast rang through the hall and the people returned happily to their previous conversations. Ron and Buffy joined Willow and Tara talking with Draco and Snape. Soon however, they were joined by the others who had helped in hunting down Malfoy, and the Order watched, smiling in quiet acceptance.

"Well, Tara and I are heading back to the States," Willow was saying to Snape.

"We'll...we'll be back for Christmas though," Tara said reassuring the older man. Out of the Scoobies, she was the one that had spent the most time with him and understood his stance as the outsider in the group.

"Yeah, and Xander and Anya should be able to make it as well!"

"What about the rest of you?" Ginny asked.

"Giles and I are of course staying to oversee the process of getting this ready to open and beginning to contact our slayers, letting them know what's coming up," Buffy responded.

"And I'm going to attend Oxford next fall," Dawn added, holding Draco's hand, smiling slightly.

"What? Dawnie, you never told me you applied to Oxford!"

"Well, I haven't yet," she turned towards Giles, her large blue eyes pleading. "But I was hoping someone could make a call, you know put in a good word..."

"I'll see what I can do," he said, sighing. They all knew he would do it, even if he had to call in every favor he had.

"Well, I guess I'll be staying as well," Spike said, breaking into the conversation. "Can't have my two best girls on a whole other continent, besides haven't been back for awhile and I need to make sure my nephew doesn't get into too much trouble." Draco's eyes widened slightly but he remained composed, huffing shortly in response.

"Please if anyone's getting into trouble, it'll be you."

Buffy threw a look in Spike's direction before he could respond. "What about you guys? Anything new or exciting on the horizon?"

Both Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny shared a glance and their friends all pounced. "Spill!"

Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair, reminiscent of his father. "Well, Gin, why don't you tell them?"

Leaning forward, she whispered quietly, "I'm pregnant! Shh!" She added quickly when a loud eruption of voices occurred. "We don't want a lot of people to know yet, I only just found out. If Mum founds out from someone else..."

"That's great!" Hermione said, hugging the younger girl. Breaking away, she smiled and grabbed Ron's hand. "As you all know, Ron and I are engaged and well, we've finally set a date!"

Another eruption of noise broke through and the Order stared at the group in the corner. Whatever was happening, they figured they'd find out eventually. The room was filled with warmth and happiness. For the first time in a long time, people were content to simply be with other people.

Over the next several months and coming years, the little village grew accustomed to the new owners of Meadowdowns, bringing with them an abundance of girls who in turn wandered into the village, spreading the happiness from tavern to tavern. Most of the shopkeepers welcomed the girls, as a new source of income and a steady stream of workers. Sometimes adults came into the village, particularly two gentlemen, brothers if what the stories say are true, who always shared a beer together on February 12, though no one was quite sure why. That was something else the villagers learned, there were just some things they'd never understand.

* * *

**1880**

Martin entered the darkly-lit tavern, his nose immediately assaulted with the scent of smoke, beer, sweat and hearty food. His eyes searched for his companions and spotted them in the corner talking with Rodney, the sheriff. "Rosie, bring over another round, love," he called to the bar maiden before taking a seat.

"...carriage overturned, completely smashed up. Don't know why they was out on the roads in the first place, the way the weather was looking," Rodney was saying, taking a drink of his lager.

"Any survivors?" Tom asked, eagerly. He was young and enjoyed a good tale of violence. Martin thought he'd grow up soon enough once he'd had a real taste of it.

"One," Rosie set down three fresh tankards, smiling cheekily at the men before whisking away again. Martin followed her with his eyes, watching as he moved elegantly through the patrons and tables. What he wouldn't give for a woman like that. He turned reluctantly back to the conversation. "He was badly beat, his face a mess, blood everywhere. Boys took him to Ol' Clarin in the next town over, but he died 'fore he ever saw him. Poor kid."

"Who was he?"

"One of the Pratt boys, Edgar, I think. The other one's up in London, uh William, that' s his name. Hair gave him 'way, blond he was. Heard his mum buried him today, brother couldn't make it."

"Poor woman," Martin murmured before taking a long pull of his lager.

"Oh, it's worse, his face was so badly mangled, she din't get a chance to look at him 'fore they put him in the ground. Least she'll 'member him whole, not like me. Image like that stays with a man."

Martin sighed. "Let's talk about something else, makes m'skin crawl thinking about that, there's a good lad." Tom quickly picked up a tale while Martin glanced out the window at the darkness that shrouded them, saying a quick _Ave_ for that poor soul and his family. At least he's at peace now.

* * *

okay, guys that's it, no more!! its been nearly four years since i started this story and its been a rollercoaster ride, i can tell you. i think it turned out better than i ever could have hoped but that may be my biased opinion. first things first. llantrisant and llyn alaw are real places in wales but i've never been there so i hope i didn't butcher them too badly! also i got most of my information on druidism from the internet, please let me know if its completely wrong and i'll do my best to change it. i tried to tie up as many loose ends as i could but i may have missed some, i think maybe later i'll go back through the entire thing and edit it for continuity, but for now it'll have to do! if you guys have any questions, ask!

secondly, as this is the last chapter, i'd really like to know how i did overall, i have a couple stories in the works and any criticism you guys have would greatly help in my writing of future stories. were my characterizations completely off? was it too fast, too slow, too wordy? please just let me know what you guys think, i can only get better if i know i'm doing something wrong. none of my stories have ever seen a beta, if you think that'd help, let me know!

lastly, thanks for reading, hopefully this story has been enjoyable and worth as much to you as it has to me. be on the look out for my next couple of stories that i hope to have out by the end of the summer at the earliest, and stay sweet, everyone!!


End file.
